


Enchantments

by msdaniellerhudy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Evil, F/M, Friendship, Love, Magic, Medieval Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdaniellerhudy/pseuds/msdaniellerhudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guinevere suggests more help, a new face is welcomed into Camelot, but with accusations, spells, and enchantments can this new face survive the magic filled kingdom ruled by Arthur Pendragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was already beginning to lighten as the lovely Guinevere stepped toward the well in the center of the courtyard. Camelot was just beginning to stir in the early morning chill of fall. The young servant girl lowered the wooden bucket deep into the well, and waited for the water to fill the container. Slowly Guinevere drew the bucket back to the surface, detached it from the hook, and lifted it onto the stone well. Water sloshed from the bucket, spilling the liquid on Gwen's purple gown. "Typical day in the life of Gwen," she thought aloud while trudging up the set of stairs leading into the castle. Guinevere had been a faithful servant to the Pendragon royals since she was a young girl. She had been the maid to Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward, until Morgana had disappeared into the forest. Uther allowed Gwen to keep her job in the castle. Guinevere had been recruited to work in the kitchen and to clean the spare rooms leaving them free of dust. The job was excruciating, but Guinevere never complained. The times had changed drastically since Morgana had left. Uther became sick, but died protecting his only son, Arthur, who had just been crowned king in Uther's stead. The entire castle seemed to become more busy as each day passed.

The guards opened the large doors for Guinevere, and the young servant girl lugged the bucket of water into the kitchen just to the right. Gwen turned her back to the door and leaned against it. The door swung open, Gwen set the bucket of water on the table top, and sighed loudly.

"You sound exhausted," the cook, Mage, commented while stirring a big pot of soup over the fire. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"The day has only just begun," Gwen replied while forcing a smile and pushing her dark curls form her face. "I slept wonderful last night, but I supposed getting up early doesn't exactly aide in less exhaustion." Guinevere paused and turned to Mage. "I would stay and help, but I'm supposed to be mopping the hallways and stripping the linens."

Mage let out a huff while putting her hands over her hips. "You should ask Arthur for help. I'm sure he would gladly go find another maid." The older cook shook her spoon in Guinevere's direction.

"I will be sure to ask him," Gwen replied as she pushed the kitchen door open. "See you for supper." She waved to Mage and stepped into the corridor leading to the main entrance. Guinevere kept her eyes on the floor contemplating the chores for the day. Her thoughts were taking her no where when suddenly she crashed into something. Gwen lifted her brown eyes only to catch the gaze of King Arthur, his blonde hair disheveled and face angry.

"Arthur?" Gwen questioned the motivations of the king whom she was extremely close with.

"I'm sorry," Arthur responded while running his fingers through his blonde locks. "Have you seen Merlin? He was supposed to have my armor polished and in my chambers twenty minutes ago."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him this morning." Gwen smoothed the waist of her gown and smiled sweetly at the young king. "Perhaps he is polishing them now."

"I doubt it," Arthur said with a huff and turned to walk back up the stone staircase. Guinevere watched as the handsome king started his ascension toward his chambers.

"Wait!" Gwen called from across the corridor. Arthur turned his attention to the maid, and waited for her to finish. "I had every intention of asking you earlier, but do you suppose you could hire another maid. Work is getting entirely too busy for Mage and myself to handle alone."

Arthur pursed his lips and nodded toward Guinevere. "Yes, that will be fine. You should choose a maid."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Gwen's brown eyes grew large with caution.

"I trust you, Guinevere," Arthur replied while finishing his walk up the staircase. Gwen bit down on her bottom lip, and smiled to herself. Quickly she pulled her cape of her shoulders, stepped back outside, and made her way toward the village outside of the castle walls. Guinevere's excitement overflowed.

Arthur sat in his wooden chair with his eyes fixed on the door to his chambers. Merlin was late, and Arthur was furious. The king tapped his fingers against the wooden table in annoyance while he waited for his servant to arrive with the armor. Just as Arthur was standing to his feet to search for his late servant, Merlin pushed the door open, and smiled at Arthur from around the mound of armor in his hands.

"Good morning, Arthur," Merlin greeting just as he would on any normal day. Arthur stood with his muscular arms crossed over his chest, his face unmoving. Slowly Merlin set the armor down on the empty wooden table, and avoided eye contact with the king.

"Merlin, what exactly have you been doing all morning?" Arthur stared at his servant who continued to smile as if nothing were wrong.

"I was polishing your armor," Merlin replied while pointing down at the heap of metal on the table. "Just like you told me too, sire." Merlin lifted Arthur's sword from the heap, and held it out toward the king. "See, look. All polished."

"Merlin," Arthur began calmly. "I gave you specific instructions to have my armor here just after sunrise." Arthur removed the sword from Merlin's hands, placed the weapon back on the pile, and pulled his chain mail from the bottom of the heap.

Merlin watched as Arthur pulled the heavy chain mail over his head. "I must've lost track of time." Merlin moved to the door slowly while Arthur began to adjust the chain mail. "I'll go fetch your breakfast."

"Good idea," Arthur replied as his servant slipped out of the room. Merlin closed the door behind him before making his way down the long hallway toward the staircase. He was really hoping Mage had extra breakfast for Arthur.

It's not that Merlin was a bad servant to King Arthur, Merlin was just a different type of servant. He was more than a servant. In fact, Merlin saved Arthur's life more times than the king knew of. It was Merlin's destiny to see that Arthur led a successful life of king over Camelot. You see, the dark haired, scrawny young man had magic, something that Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, had forbidden in the kingdom. Luckily for Merlin, Uther never found out about the magic. The only other person in the kingdom who knew of Merlin's secret was Gaius, the kingdom's physician and Merlin's guardian. Arthur had no idea that Merlin played a large role in the protection of Camelot and it's people. Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur followed in his father's footsteps, and banned magic from the entirety of the kingdom. Merlin was devastated.

The walk to the kitchen seemed to be taking forever as Merlin trudged down the stairs on a quest to find Arthur his breakfast. The slender young boy finally reached the kitchen, pushed the doors open, and looked around the empty room.

"Mage?" Merlin called from the doorway. When no answer returned, Merlin walked to the table where a plate with a biscuit, slice of ham, and two sausage links sat. A grin formed on Merlin's face, and he scooped up the plate.

"What do you think you are doing, Merlin?" A voice called from the doorway. Merlin turned slowly balancing the plate in his palm. "Running behind again, I see." Mage stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, and laughing to herself.

Merlin smiled weakly. "I suppose I am."

"Take it on up to Arthur," Mage commanded sweetly. "I will fetch you some soup when you return."

"Thank you, Mage," Merlin spoke with a smile as he slid past the woman, and started back to Arthur's chambers.

Gwen pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she walked through the marketplace in the heart of the village. People all around her were shouting, talking loudly, or shivering in the chilly fall air. "Where does one look for a maid," Gwen thought to herself as she passed the tavern. Guinevere pushed past a crowd of people, and made her way toward the houses in the village. The small huts that served as houses in the outlying parts of the village were often dark inside or vacant during the day. The place was eerie, and Gwen hated to go near it.

She sucked in a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves, but the breath only made things worse. As Guinevere passed a house, she heard a man yelling and a loud crash. Suddenly the door flew open, and a man pushed a girl about Gwen's age into the street.

"Don't come back until you've earned some gold, you brat!" the man shouted down at the girl before slamming the wooden door shut. Gwen looked down at the dirty and tear stained face of the girl. Bruises shown around the girl's wrists and forearms. The girl attempted to pick herself up, but fell back down to the ground with exhaustion.

"Here," Gwen said while rushing to the girl's side. "Let me help you up." Guinevere squatted down, and helped the girl to her feet. Gwen noticed the girl's bright blue eyes through the dirt and grime on her face. The girl had blonde hair braided around her head. Gwen knew this girl needed help.

"Thank you," the girl replied while attempting to smooth out her wrinkled gown. "Why would you want to help me though?"

Gwen smiled politely. "I know how it feels to be alone. My name is Guinevere by the way, but most people call me Gwen."

"My name is Katherine." the girl smiled. "Sometimes people call me Kat."

"I know of a way to help you." Gwen smiled brightly at Katherine.

"How?" Kat asked.

"I was actually in the village looking for help in the castle," Guinevere began to explain. "King Arthur gave me permission to choose a maid. Would you be interested in joining me?"

Katherine's eyes lit up at the offer, and a smile broke out over her pale face. "Of course. I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

"My sister," Morgause spoke while emerging from a cluster of trees and undergrowth. "Any news from Camelot?"

Morgana, Morgause's sister, stood straight and turned toward the voice, her black hair flowing behind her with the motion. "Agravaine has yet to come to me with any news, but Arthur's birthday is soon." Morgana smiled evilly toward her blonde haired sister.

"That would provide us with the perfect cover," Morgause suggested while moving closer to Morgana's side. The evil in Morgause's smile gave Morgana chills down her spine, the kind of chills that only the mention of a plan would give. The two sisters were constantly plotting against Arthur, Morgana's half brother. The plotting against Arthur had begun when Morgana first found out of their kinship. She was of royal blood; heir to the throne in Camelot. There was only one problem. Arthur stood between Morgana and the crown.

"You have a plan, I suppose?" Morgana questioned while lifting a basket full of herbs. She positioned the basket on her hip, and motioned toward the door. "Come. We shouldn't discuss such matters in the open air." Morgause followed her dark haired sister inside of the hut where Morgana resided. The two sat down at the wooden table while Morgause began to explain the plan she had just come up with.

"You say Arthur's birthday is soon?" Morgause asked with fervor.

"That's right."

"What if something were to happen to him on that exact day?" Morgause stared at Morgana from across the table. "What if you were to sweep in claiming your rightful place on the throne?"

Morgana shook her head slowly, doubt crossing her face. "No, that would never happen. Arthur would suspect evil intentions."

"Suppose we could distract Arthur?" Morgause suggested as an evil grin formed on her lips. Morgana followed suit as both the minds of the evil sisters began to turn.

Arthur, along with his court and Merlin, stood in the throne room awaiting the new maid to be introduced to the king. Lord Agravaine, Arthur's uncle and advisor, stood at the king's side waiting along with everyone else. Arthur sat with his jaw resting on his fist, and his other hand placed on the arm rest. Merlin stood in the corner of the room with Gaius and several of the knights of Camelot.

"Elyon," Arthur called to one of his knights. "Where on earth is your sister and this new maid?"

"I do not know, sire," Elyon replied, hoping to defend his sister. Guinevere was Elyon's sister. They had been reunited, fought a battle between good and evil, and came back to Camelot where Arthur later rewarded Elyon with knighthood. At first, Gwen had been slightly jealous of her brother's outstanding reward, but she realized how happy her brother was.

"We're here!" Guinevere called while entering the room with her back turned to Arthur. Katherine followed behind her slowly. The knights each stretched their necks to see the new maid that Guinevere had been going on about. Gwen walked toward Arthur, bowed, and took her place beside Gaius, opposite of Merlin. Arthur raised and eyebrow as a young girl, about Gwen's age walked forward. She had on a simple gown, possibly one of Guinevere's, and she had flowing blonde hair that reached almost to her tiny waist. The knights of Camelot took in the sight of the lovely girl. She was quite the sight to behold.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence around the room.

"My name is Katherine," she began. "I'm from the outlying boarder."

Arthur stood from the throne, stepped down the two steps, and circled Katherine with a cautious eye. "And you mean no harm to Camelot by being here?"

"No, sire."

"And your intentions are strictly to serve your king with respect?"

"Yes, sire."

"Very well," Arthur spoke while returning to his throne. "Guinevere will show you what needs to be done." The king smiled softly to loosen the tension in the girl's eyes. "Welcome to Camelot." The crowd gathered in the throne room cheered gleefully, and Gwen rushed to Katherine's side to hug her gently.

"You were right, Gwen," Katherine said in a hushed whisper. "He is kind."

"You are all dismissed," Arthur called out over the banter and cheering. The king pointed to Merlin who appeared to be lost in thought. Arthur stood from the throne, and hasted to Merlin's side. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted into Merlin's ear.

The servant jumped at the sound and turned to his king. "Yes, Arthur?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Merlin replied quickly while trying to hide the blush coming up in his cheeks. Merlin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I must have been day dreaming."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant as the room cleared all but the two of them. "You weren't staring at Katherine the new maid, were you?"

"Of course not," Merlin spoke loudly. "Of course not. I didn't even get to see what she looked like. Gaius had just told me a story, and I- I was thinking about it."

"Oh you were thinking about the story were you?"

"Yes," Merlin began. "Yes, I was."

"What was the story exactly, Merlin?" Arthur asked as a mischievous smile crept up his cheeks.

Merlin looked around, avoiding eye contact with the king. "Oh, it was a long story actually. You would probably get bored."

"Would I?"

"Yes, I think you would," Merlin said with a nod. "It's a physician story."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed ferociously. "Merlin, you are a terrible liar." Arthur motioned toward the door, and the two of them exited the throne room. "Just admit you thought she was beautiful."

"I will," Merlin started. "When you admit that you love Gwen."

Arthur turned sharply and pointed a finger at his servant. "I told you not to breath a word of that." Arthur spun back around and continued his walk toward the main doors. Merlin simply shrugged and followed his king.

Katherine walked toward the kitchen where she was to meet Guinevere after settling herself in the chambers provided by Arthur. The new maid turned the corner, and took in the sight of the lovely castle of Camelot. Katherine had often heard tales of the beautiful castle, but never in her wildest dreams had she pictured herself here. Katherine knew her parents would be proud. She hung her head as the sadness of both of her parents passing burned in her memory. It had been many years since she had spoken with either of them, and Katherine missed them dearly.

As Katherine turned a second corner, she noticed a knight leaning against the wall. He was peering out of the window, looking down at the courtyard below. Katherine carefully eased passed him, but caught his eye at the last minute.

"Hello," the knight called to her as she passed by. Katherine turned slowly, mustering a small smile.

"Hello," Katherine replied kindly.

"You're the new maid Arthur sent Gwen to fetch," the knight spoke pointing his finger playfully toward her. The knight's shoulder length hair was slightly curled, and his smile was bright behind dark whiskers on his face. He was handsome.

"Yes," Katherine replied, blushing slightly under his gaze.

The knight held his hand out toward her. "I'm Gwaine. Arthur's most trusted knight."

"I'm Katherine." She carefully shook his hand, and pulled back quickly. "I must be going. It was nice to make your acquaintance."

"See you soon, I hope," Gwaine called down the hall to her. Katherine kept moving forward, feeling slightly exhausted. She had come to the castle to seek shelter from her horrid life in the lower town, not to flirt with Gwaine, Arthur's most trusted knight. Katherine huffed, and continued toward the kitchen where she knew Gwen was waiting for her.

In the dead of night a shadow moved across the stone walls of the castle. The figure creating the shadows moved slowly and quietly through the courtyard and through the side gate where no guard stood at present. This shadow crept into the forest just near the castle entrance, and slowly moved through the dark trees. The figure avoided the dry leaves still on the ground from fall weather. It noiselessly moved deeper and deeper into the wood, leaving the safety of the castle far behind. Before the moon moved to the highest position in the sky, the strange figure came upon a hut in the middle of the forest. Smoke billowed from the chimney stack, and the glow from a torch streamed onto the ground from the crack between the door and the doorframe. The figure lifted its hand in the air and rapped lightly on the door. The sound of shuffling broke the stillness in the air, and the door creaked open. Light splashed onto the dark forest floor. The figure was suddenly lit up, and it looked from side to side before entering the hut.

"Morgana," the figure spoke in a deep and trembling voice.

"Agravaine," Morgana replied with a gentle smile on her face as she closed the wooden door behind her. "You bring news, I hope?"

Agravaine shook his head gently and moved toward the small fireplace in the back of the hut. "Indeed. Arthur has hired a new maid to help Guinevere with the chores."

Morgana sighed and slumped into a wooden chair near the fire. "This does not help with our plan to rid Camelot of Arthur."

"But it could, my dear Morgana." Agravaine rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get the blood flowing back into his fingers. "She could aide you in this devious plan, and she would not know of this. Things could not have worked out more perfectly."

Morgana stood to her feet just as Morgause entered the small hut carrying a basket on her arm. "Sister," Morgause began while setting the basket down on the table. "Lord Agravaine, any news from Camelot?"

"Arthur has hired a new maid," Morgana began to explain. "Agravaine insists this will aide with our plan."

"Any news of Arthur's plans for his birthday feast?" Morgause questioned while sitting near the fireplace to warm her chilled bones.

Agravaine shook his head slowly. "If anything it will be the same as always. A gathering of the knights and members of the court."

"I would have supposed that Arthur would celebrate more this year," Morgana spoke with annoyance in her voice. "Since he his king now."

Morgause reached over and placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. She gently massaged Morgana's shoulder for a moment before turning back to Agravaine. "Whether Arthur has a large celebration or a small one, I have come up with a way to get into the castle with any suspicions."

"How do you plan to do that exactly?" Agravaine questioned while leaning back in the wooden chair, mentally preparing himself for the plan.

"A disguise." Morgause smiled mischievously, her green eyes showing the intentions floating around in her brain. Morgana raised an eyebrow and looked over at Morgause skeptically.

"How do you plan to come up with a disguise, Morgause?" Morgana began to ask. "You would surely be found out."

Morgause stood to her feet, moved to the basket sitting idly on the wooden table, and pulled out a blue velvet bag tied with a thin golden cord. The witch, Morgause, untied the cord, and opened the small velvet bag. Morgause reached into the bag, and pulled an object out. It gleamed in the firelight, and captured Morgana and Agravaine's attention immediately.

"What is that?" Agravaine questioned while standing to his feet to get a closer look at the silver object dangling from between Morgause's fingers.

"It is an ancient amulet," Morgause began to explain. "It can hold an enchantment. As long as the amulet remains around the wearers neck, the enchantment remains strong."

Morgana studied the amulet with intense eyes. "One of us would use this to aide in the disguise."

"Exactly, sister," Morgause placed the amulet in Morgana's hand, and smiled softly. "Place this around your neck, and I will cast the enchantment."

"No, Morgause, it should be you that goes." Morgana placed the silver amulet in her sister's small right hand and closed Morgause's fingers around the necklace. "I will cast the enchantment." The three of them smiled as they each prepared for the process to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just rising high up in the sky as Katherine blinked her eyes open. Arthur had allowed her to stay the night in one of the extra chambers in the castle until she could find a place of her own to stay. Guinevere had offered to make a small pallet in her own home and give Kat the cot, but Katherine had refused to allow her new friend to give up her bed. Instead Katherine planned to search for a place to stay after Guinevere and herself completed the day's work. She knew she would not be allowed to stay in the castle forever. A house of her own was the top priority.

Katherine stretched her achy muscles before slowly climbing out of the plush castle bed. She was to meet Gwen in the kitchen at sunrise. Suddenly Katherine realized how late she was seeing as the sun was already up. Quickly she jumped from the bed, pulled her gown on, and brushed through her hair with her fingers. As she threw the door open to the chambers, Katherine braided her long blonde hair down her back, and raced down the long corridor toward the staircase which lead to the main floor. She crossed the corridor, came to the stair case, and began to race down the stone steps. Kat looked down at her gown as she reached the bottom, and slammed into something. She heard a loud clatter, and looked down at the stone floor where a plate and several slices of ham lay around a pair of feet. Katherine followed the legs upward to find a tall, skinny young man standing in front of her. Her eyes grew large as the servant kept his eyes down at the floor. He lowered himself to a crouch, and began to remove the slices of ham from the cold stone floor. Katherine sucked in a deep breath.

"Here, let me get that," Katherine said while stopping down and placing the ham pieces back on the metal plate. She lifted the plate, and handed it back to it's owner.

"Thank you," the young man said kindly. "Why are you in such a hurry if you don't mind my asking?"

Katherine bit down on her inner cheek. "I was supposed to meet Gwen in the kitchen at sunrise, but I overslept. What a great way to start off, huh?" She laughed slightly, and avoided eye contact with the young man.

"You're the new maid," the servant said with a smile. "I saw you yesterday. In the throne room when Gwen presented you to Arthur." The recognition crossed the servant's face which made Katherine blush slightly.

"Yes?" Katherine said with shifty eyes. "If you'll excuse me." She ducked away and began to walk toward the kitchen.

"I'm Merlin, by the way," the young man called over his shoulder. He smiled broadly as Katherine turned around.

"I'm Katherine." She smiled before continuing her trek to the kitchen. After what seemed like forever, Katherine reached the kitchen. She carefully pushed the door open, and gazed into the warm room filled with the smell of delicious food wafting from a large open fireplace on the back wall. An older woman with grey hair stepped from around the corner. She smiled sweetly at Katherine with an exhausted smile.

"You must be Katherine," the woman spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "I'm Mage, the cook. Guinevere said to tell you she has gone to fetch water. She will return shortly, and she will show you what is to be done."

Katherine entered the kitchen fully, and looked around the room. "It's very nice to meet you. I've met so many new faces in the past two days. I'm sure I won't remember a single one." Katherine sighed while folding her hands behind her back.

"It's a pity you just missed Merlin," Mage spoke while stirring something in a large cauldron over the blazing fire. "He's a fine young man. Very kind and loyal."

"I'm pretty sure I just ran into him at the bottom of the stairs," Katherine responded while wrinkling her eyebrows. "I wasn't exactly paying much attention. I don't suppose he was either."

Mage laughed softly, and reached for a small plate from a cupboard just to the left of the fireplace. She handed the plate to Katherine. "You can have whatever you would like from the table over there. Since you're staying as our guest for now, you may help yourself." Mage smiled before going back to her stirring. Just then the door flew open, and in stumbled Gwen with a heavy bucket of water. Kat turned, set down her plate, and rushed to Guinevere's side.

"Let me help you," Katherine said while helping Guinevere lift the bucket onto the table.

"Thank you, Kat." Gwen smiled before turning to Mage. "Do you suppose we have time to eat a little breakfast before we start?"

Mage peered out of the small window on the opposite side of the room. "You should have plenty of time. Eat up."

Gwen smiled as she grabbed a plate, and joined Katherine at the table. She picked up a few plump red grapes, a slice of fresh bread, and a small piece of salted ham. Guinevere slumped into one of the wooden chairs. "Today is washing day, so after we finish eating we will gather the linens, and draw fresh water from the well."

Katherine smiled weakly over at Gwen. "I can't wait."

"You're very enthusiastic for such annoying work," Guinevere said with a slight chuckle. "You're not required to be excited." Katherine laughed softly while the two of them finished breakfast and chatted with Mage. When they had their fill, both Gwen and Kat cleansed their plates, and emerged from the kitchen to start the day's work.

Merlin opened the wooden door to King Arthur's chambers. Arthur sat dressed in a casual tunic and trousers with papers scattered all over the wooden table. He was hunched over the papers; his head in his hands. Merlin quietly tiptoed up to the table and slowly set the plate in front of his master. The servant carefully slid the cup of water beside the plate, and waited for Arthur to speak.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a deep sigh. The king pulled the plate closer to him, and began to eat slowly.

"Is everything all right, sire?" Merlin asked out of concern for his king. Arthur shook his head while swallowing the bite of breakfast.

"Nothing is all right," Arthur began. He took a swig of water, and looked up at Merlin. "Merlin, fetch my bow from the armory."

"Why, sire?"

"We're going hunting today," Arthur said with satisfaction. Merlin sighed through his nose as he turned toward the door. "Also fetch my mail."

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin replied with annoyance. The servant hated hunting with Arthur. It usually meant something bad would happen, and Merlin would have to risk his life using the magic that was banned from the kingdom. It was even worse when Arthur invited a few of the knights to join them. The knights usually spent their time teasing Merlin instead of actually searching for game.

Merlin chewed over these thoughts in his mind as he made his way to the armory, where Arthur's cross bow, arrows, and mail were stashed. After Merlin had gathered Arthur's gear for hunting, the servant made his way back through the hall and toward the staircase. On his way, Merlin passed one of the rooms where the knights usually met, and he hear voices drifting from behind the closer door. Out of curiosity, Merlin stopped and pressed his ear against the door to listen. He balanced the pile of hunting gear in his arms, attempting to keep everything from crashing to the floor.

Meanwhile, Katherine came around the corner, and noticed Merlin standing against the wooden door. She stopped suddenly, and flew back behind the corner. Carefully, Katherine peered around the corner to watch Merlin's strange behavior. Suddenly, two of the arrows from the top of the pile began to slip.

Merlin had no idea that his pile was slipping in his arms. Instead, he kept his ear and focused glued to the conversation behind the door.

"I say we take an army behind Arthur's back," a voice resembling Lord Agravaine's said with heated fervor.

"Arthur would find out," chimed in another voice that Merlin did not recognize.

"I can deal with Arthur myself," came Agravaine's voice once again.

Suddenly the two arrows from the top of the hunting pile slipped and fell quickly to the floor. Katherine, still spying from behind the corner, held her breath in anticipation for the crash they were bound to make. She shut her eyes and waited for the noise, but nothing came. Katherine slipped her eyes open, and peered around the corner. To her surprise, Katherine saw the two arrows floating aimlessly in mid air with Merlin's gazed fixed on them. Quickly, Merlin lifted his head, and the arrows followed, stacking nicely back on the top of the pile.

Merlin took a deep breath before continuing his journey down the corridor. He had not thought to hold the arrows in his hands, and the incident had been to close of a call. Fortunately for Merlin, his magic always proved handy in situations such as that, and since the hall had been empty, Merlin had no reason to be worried of being caught. At least, that's what he thought. Unbeknownst to Merlin, Katherine had seen the entire scene.

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, Katherine turned to walk back in the direction in which she had come. Many different thoughts were running through her head. Katherine had the urge to tell Gwen, but stopped herself. She knew how dangerous it would be to Merlin if Kat told. Katherine took a deep breath before turning back around, and walking in the direction that Merlin had gone off in. She decided to forget about the entire scene.

Merlin tugged two of the horses into the courtyard where Arthur stood waiting on the edge of the steps. The king stood with one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and the other hand gripping the cross bow, specifically designed for Arthur's hunting trips. There was no one standing around in the courtyard when Merlin and Arthur mounted their horses, and rode from the castle gates. Arthur began to ramble on about the events he was planning for his birthday feast fast approaching; however, Merlin remained mysteriously quiet on the ride toward the forest. Merlin's thoughts went over and over about what he had heard from the other side of the door. The servant was in a steady daze.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, rousing Merlin from his stupor. "Are you deaf? I've called your name six times."

"No, I'm not deaf," Merlin replied, attempting to seem like there was nothing wrong.

"What is wrong with you today?" Arthur questioned as the two of them reached the edge of the wood beyond. Arthur slid from his horse carefully.

"Nothing is wrong." Merlin slipped from his horse, grabbed the reins, and began to tie up the beast. "Just tired is all."

Arthur rolled his eyes, tied up his steed, and shoved the cross bow in Merlin's arms. "Of course you are, Merlin. Tired. I know what you're really thinking about in the big head of yours."

"What's that?" Merlin adjusted the crossbow in his arms while following Arthur into the forest.

"I know you're thinking about the new maid. Katrina is her name?"

"Katherine," Merlin corrected before thinking better of it.

"Ah ha!" Arthur stood erect, and pointed a finger in Merlin's face. "I knew you were thinking about her. That was a test."

Merlin raised an eyebrow while smiling sheepishly. "Did I pass?"

"No, you failed," Arthur spoke while turning toward the path once again. "Now hush so I can actually hunt. Don't want you scaring off the game."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Merlin chuckled, and quietly followed behind the king.

The sarcastic tone in Merlin's voice made Arthur roll his blue eyes in annoyance. Arthur sometimes wondered how he had even gotten stuck with the sarcastic servant. The other servants and maids seemed to be a lot less bold; however, Merlin often spoke his mind when he should've kept quiet. Arthur was often annoyed at Merlin, but other times the king was very grateful for his servant. Merlin knew secrets about Arthur that no one else in the kingdom knew. Arthur trusted him with his life.

The occasional crunch of what few leaves were left on the forest floor was the only sound heard throughout the entire wood. Arthur crouched as a majestic deer stepped out from behind a tree. Carefully and quietly, he turned to Merlin, and motioned for his crossbow. Merlin slowly handed the weapon over to Arthur. Suddenly, a loud crack of a branch startled the deer, and the animal hastily ran into the other direction. Arthur stood to his feet, turned to Merlin, and glared at the young man.

"You've scared off the game again," Arthur spoke exasperated. "Seriously, Merlin, I'm going to start leaving you back at the castle."

"But I didn't move, Arthur." Merlin stood to his feet as another loud crack rang off the trunks of the trees. Both Arthur and Merlin crouched behind a bush, and kept their eyes locked toward the space where the sound reverberated from. The sound of rustling leaves jolted Arthur's heart as the thought of fresh game entered his mind. Merlin, on the other hand, was gripping his chest as the thought of someone large and menacing was approaching. Arthur slowly lifted his crossbow into shooting position, and he aimed it at the tree. Within a few seconds, a small figure appeared from around the tree where the crossbow was fixated. Arthur stood to his feet as a young girl, with a dirt stained face, turned to face the king.

Tears ran down the small girl's face, leaving traces of dirt along her cheeks. Her dress was tattered and torn, and she appeared to have just gotten in a fight with a thorn bush. Carefully, so as not to scare her, Arthur approached her with open arms. The little girl's chest shuddered with a small sob. Arthur shoved the crossbow into Merlin's arms before standing to his feet and emerging from the underbrush.

"Hello there," Arthur called out to the girl sweetly. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." As Arthur approached, the girl pulled her loose blonde hair over her shoulder, and began to hide herself among the long strands. Arthur reached his hand out, and carefully touched the girl's head. Suddenly, without warning, the girl rushed into Arthur's arms as sobs rocked her entire body.

"I-I'm l-l-lost," the girl said between sobs. "I-I have n-no where to g-go."

"Shhh," Arthur said calmingly while looking over at Merlin. Arthur's eyes sought advice from his servant as the girl clung to the king's leg.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked while approaching the girl. The girl quickly hid behind Arthur's leg as the servant moved in closer. Arthur shot Merlin a glance, meaning to tell him to stay back.

"Saphirra," the girl answered in a whisper. She rubbed her tears with the back of her hand, smudging the dirt around her face. "I was separated from my family. They were traveling."

Arthur looked down at the girl with confusion written all over his face. "Perhaps you should come back to the castle with me and Merlin. At least until we can contact our allies near here."

"They possibly have seen your family," Merlin chimed in. Arthur shot him an annoyed glance, and the young man shut his mouth. Saphirra eased from around Arthur's leg to stand between the two men.

"Do you really mean it?" she questioned with hope written in her features. Her eyes lit up as Arthur nodded, and he led her through the forest to the horses. Merlin followed close behind carrying Arthur's crossbow and sword. The servant kept his eyes on the ground, and tried not to complain about being almost left behind. Merlin sighed when slowly Saphirra looked up, and stared at Arthur with a cutting glare. Merlin raised an eyebrow, but decided to overlook the situation. Thinking he was just overreacting, Merlin looked elsewhere in the forest.

Arthur stopped walking when the group reached the clearing. The two horses stood chomping on grass right where Merlin and Arthur had left them tied up. Saphirra rushed to Arthur's horse and began to pet the beast's snout. The horse dipped it's head closer to the young girl, and nuzzled her head. Saphirra laughed softly.

"Ready to go?" Arthur questioned the little girl.

"Yes, your majesty," Saphirra replied with bright eyes and a smile. Merlin was then certain that the look he thought he had seen was merely a misunderstanding. The servant sighed with relief.

"Up you go," Arthur spoke while lifting Saphirra onto the horse. Arthur mounted the steed, and positioned himself in the saddle behind the girl. Merlin carefully mounted his horse while balancing Arthur's crossbow and sword. When he finally managed to get on the beast, Merlin pushed his horsed into a full canter to catch up to Arthur. The king did not even acknowledge Merlin's presence because Arthur was chatting aimlessly with Saphirra.

After several minutes of riding, the group arrived back at the courtyard. Katherine stood at the well drawing up a bucket full of water for Gwen and herself. She turned only quick enough to see two horses entering the gates of the castle. What Katherine had missed was the young girl astride Arthur's horse. She continued about her business of drawing up water when Arthur stopped his horse directly beside her.

"Katherine," Arthur called. Kat turned in his direction and was taken aback by the sight of Saphirra. "I have a job for Guinevere and yourself. You are to take this beautiful little girl, clean her up, and take precious care of her. She is our guest."

"Yes, sire," Katherine spoke while slowly easing Saphirra from the horse. "What is your name, sweetie?"

Saphirra told Kat her name and the other small details of how Arthur and Merlin had come upon her in the forest. Katherine led her inside of the castle and toward the farthest room past the kitchen. The washing room was what Gwen had called it. Katherine pushed the door open, and led Saphirra into the room. Guinevere looked up with a gasp. Slowly she stood to her feet, walked over to Saphirra, and smiled down at her sweetly.

"Hello there." Gwen bent down to Saphirra's level. "My name is Guinevere, but you may call me Gwen. What is your name?"

"Saphirra," she answered shyly. "I was lost in the forest."

"Arthur and Merlin found her," Katherine added. "We were given specific instructions to take precious care of her. Arthur also wants her cleaned up immediately. I will finish up the washing here if you would like to show Saphirra to her chambers?"

"Of course," Gwen replied while standing back to her full height. "I've almost finished with the last few linens. Join us when you're done?"

"Sounds perfect." Katherine smiled and released Saphirra's hand. Guinevere immediately took Saphirra from the room. Katherine placed her hands on her hips, sighed, and looked around at the last linen to be washed. Suddenly she realized that the bucket of water was still sitting on the edge of the well. "How forgetful of me," Katherine thought to herself. She turned to walk out of the door, but as she moved closer the door flew open to reveal Merlin standing under the door frame. In one of his hands he held the bucket of water that Katherine had forgotten.

"I noticed that you forgot this on the well," Merlin spoke breaking the silence handing in the air.

Katherine blushed under Merlin's gaze. "Yes, I was actually about to go and fetch it."

"It seems I saved you a lot of trouble then." Merlin smiled and pushed passed Katherine. He slowly set the bucket down beside the wash pan, and turned to Katherine. "Do you need any help in here? Arthur has given me the rest of the day off."

"No, thank you," Katherine replied while kneeling beside the wash pan. She began to scrub a pair of trousers that belonged to one of the knights. Katherine paid to mind to Merlin as he kneeled down beside her. Carefully he removed the clothing from her hands, and began to scrub it himself. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in confusion.

"You look exhausted." Merlin smirked and continued to scrub. "Besides, I know how it feels to be hard at work all day long. It's not exactly easy. Especially in Camelot."

"I do love it here," Katherine spoke while sitting on her feet and folding her hands in her lap.

Merlin smiled and held up the dripping trousers. They continued to talk while Merlin aided Katherine in rinsing the linens and hanging them outside. Finally, the two of them finished the job and parted ways. Katherine retreated to her chambers to pack her belongings. She had a place to live. Merlin went to Arthur's chambers with supper. Arthur was happy to see his servant.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked with a mouth full of bread. "I'm starving."

"I was helping Katherine finish the wash." Merlin shifted his eyes so as not to make contact with Arthur's eyes.

"Were you now?" Arthur chuckled and began to finish eating his supper. The king dismissed Merlin for the night, and the servant slowly made his way to his chambers. He walked through countless corridors, down several stairs, and through many archways before finally reaching the chambers he shared with Gaius, the castle physician. Merlin pushed the door open, and saw Gaius sitting at the table with a bowl of soup at Merlin's place.

"Ah supper," Merlin said while rushing to the table. After a few bites, Merlin slowed down enough to tell Gaius about his day. "Gaius, you will never guess what happened today."

"Is this about Arthur finding the little girl in the forest?" Gaius questioned with a raised eyebrow on his wrinkled forehead.

Merlin nodded while cramming another bite of soup in his mouth. "I thought it was going to be trouble. I guess I was proved wrong."

"It's a good thing you were."

"I thought I was going to have to use magic to save Arthur again," Merlin suggested with a mouth full of soup. "This is delicious, Gaius. You made this?"

Gaius sighed and leaned across the table. "Merlin, you have to be careful of what you say now."

"Why? I've never had to be careful in our chambers before?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"It's because of me," Katherine emerged from the only bedroom in the small apartment like chambers. "It's all right, Gaius. I already know that Merlin has magic, but don't worry. I haven't told a soul."

Merlin and Gaius stared blankly at Katherine as her cheeks went red with embarrassment. Merlin began to think of denials in his head, but nothing would come.

"W-why would you say something like that?" Merlin questioned while looking to Gaius for answers.

Katherine frowned and looked down at her feet. "I saw you in a corridor earlier today. The thing with the arrows. That was magic."

"Is this true, Merlin?" Gaius questioned as if he did not know Merlin was a sorcerer.

"Yes," Merlin spoke while dropping his gaze. "How were you certain that was magic?"

Katherine swallowed hard before responding. "I know what magic looks like. I've seen it many times throughout my life." Merlin and Gaius both put their entire focus on Katherine as they waited for her to continue. "I only know because my mother had magic. She was charged as a witch, and hanged for wrong that she had not done." A small tear escaped her eye as she went on with her short story. "It was Uther's doing, but Arthur tried to stop the hanging. He was unsuccessful." Katherine suddenly started to sob with the memory of her mother's passing. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Quickly, Katherine rushed to the back room where Gaius had given her to sleep in. She closed the small wooden door, and sat on the edge of the bed trying to control her tears.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius exchanged a glance. Gaius pointed to the door, and cast a look at Merlin.

"Go talk to her," Gaius said quietly. "She will listen to you because you understand the situation."

Merlin nodded and stood to his feet. Slowly, Merlin moved toward the back room. He knocked on the door, pushed it open, and peered inside. Katherine looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Can I come in?" Merlin asked softly. Unable to speak, Katherine shook her head back and forth. Merlin eased in the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, put his arm on her back, and rubbed it carefully. "I know how it feels," he said calmly. "It's scary to be in a land where magic is banned, yet you are blessed with the gift of magic."

"I do not hold bitter feelings to Uther or Arthur," Katherine said quietly. "I merely miss my mother is all."

"I know the feeling," Merlin replied. "I left my life with my mother to come to Camelot. It's my destiny to protect Arthur. I would give my life to protect him."

Katherine sighed and leaned into Merlin's chest. Carefully, Merlin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tight for a few moments.

"Thank you, Merlin," Katherine said while sitting up. "I believe sleep is in order."

"I agree." Merlin smiled. Just before exiting the room, he turned back to her and said, "I'll be in the next room if you need me. Gaius will as well." Katherine thanked him, blew out her candle, and pulled the quilt up around her shoulders. She felt alone even with two other people near her.


	4. Chapter 4

Saphirra lit a candle on the small vanity inside of her chambers. Carefully she brushed through her hair, and looked down at her hands. Slowly, Saphirra removed a necklace from around underneath her gown. She pulled the chain over her head, and set the object on the vanity. Suddenly Saphirra's face began to shift in the light. Her hands began to grow, and change shape. Saphirra's legs became longer; her eyes became darker. Saphirra was Morgause. Just as Morgause stretched the base of her neck, a knock sounded at the door. The knock came again in short bursts as if in a code. Morgause smiled and moved to the door. Carefully, she cracked the wooden door open, and peered through the space.

"It is Agravaine," a voice called from the shadows on the other side of a door.

"Come," Morgause spoke quietly so as not to stir alarm through the castle. After Agravaine had entered the room, Morgause shut the heavy door quietly behind him. "Any news from my sister?"

Agravaine turned to Morgause. "She sends her thoughts, and this." Agravaine held out a small glass bottle full of a purple liquid. Morgause retrieved the bottle, removed the cork, and inhale the scent.

"Mmm, our weapon," Morgause spoke with an evil smile. "Morgana chose the least noticeable poison."

Agravaine nodded while moving to the door. "I will leave you to your sleep, Morgause. Rest well."

"You as well," Morgause spoke softly as Agravaine silently slipped out of the room. Morgause was left alone with her thoughts. The witch's mind filled with thoughts of her sister ruling Camelot. She thought of Morgana sitting high on the throne while she stood beside her, proudly declaring that she was her sister. This made Morgause smile in a sweet manner. Suddenly, Morgause began to think about the plan Morgana and herself had created. The plan to poison Arthur during his birthday feast. The plan was brilliant, and everything was falling into place.

Morgause moved back to the vanity, set the poison in the only bag she had brought, and sighed. Swiftly, she slipped the amulet back around her neck, and Morgause's features changed into Saphirra's features once again. The now little girl slipped into her nightgown, and slid between the satiny covers on the bed. The plush mattress supported the weight of Saphirra's body excellently, and soon she was drifting into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, after Agravaine had left Morgause, he slowly crept from the castle, and darted into the forest toward Morgana's hut. He carefully rapped on the door, and waited in the chilly night air for her answer. Within a few short moments, Morgana cracked the door open slightly. She smiled and let Agravaine inside of the warm hut. The fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the only heat and light in the hut. Morgana began to clear books from the wooden table, and replaced them on the shelf where they belonged.

"How is Morgause?" Morgana asked after putting the books away.

"She seems well," Agravaine replied. "Everything is falling into place for the plan. Arthur trusts Saphirra with his whole being."

"Excellent," Morgana said with an evil smirk. "And you were sure to give her the poison I gave you?"

"Yes," Agravaine replied. "It is with Morgause as we speak." Agravaine stood to his feet, adjusted his tunic, and leaned forward placing his hands on the table. The lord stared into Morgana's eyes with added concern. His breath became heavy with each passing second.

"Is something wrong, Agravaine?" Morgana questioned with confused eyes.

"You must be careful, Morgana," he began. "Suspicion will be high during the time of Arthur's feast. You know this as well as I, Arthur will have double the guards in the dining hall. You can not let anyone know what you have been planning to do."

Morgana smiled, and patted Agravaine's hand that sat closest to her. "Morgause is in on the inside, Agravaine. She will be sure to follow through with her plan."

"Just be cautious, Morgana," Agravaine urged as he stood to his full height. "I should be going before anyone notices I'm missing."

Morgana stood to her feet, and adjusted her black skirt. "We shall speak soon, I hope."

Agravaine nodded and slipped from the hut back into the dark forest. Carefully, Agravaine moved through the trees, avoiding patches of dead leaves. He moved as quietly as possible toward the castle just near the forest entrance. Agravaine managed to reach the side entrance of the castle without being seen. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught him off guard. He quickly spun around on his heels to find one of the knights on guard standing behind him. It was Gwaine, Arthur's head knight.

"What are you doing, Lord Agravaine?" Gwaine questioned with boldness.

"I-I was having trouble sleeping," Agravaine lied. "I thought a bit of night air would do my lungs good." Gwaine did not question Agravaine any further; instead, he turned and walked back to the front gate where he stood guard for the night.

Quietly, Agravaine entered the castle at the side entrance. He pushed the wooden door open to the armory, and tiptoed toward the staircase leading to the main floor. Silently, he moved up the staircase on step at a time. His chambers were close by. With fervor, Agravaine rushed down the corridor, and slipped into his room before anyone could see him. The man lit a candle, dressed for bed, and slumped into the mattress. Before very long, Agravaine was fast asleep.

Guinevere quietly cracked the door open to Saphirra's chambers. The young girl lay fast asleep, wrapped up in the warm quilt covering the bed. Katherine then joined her, and the two maids entered the girl's room quietly. Gwen busied herself with waking Saphirra, and Kat focused on preparing the girl's breakfast. Guinevere ran her fingers through Saphirra's soft, blonde hair attempting to easily arouse the girl from sleep. Saphirra rolled over, blinked her eyes open, and smiled sweetly up at Guinevere.

"Good morning," Gwen spoke softly. "Katherine has prepared you breakfast, and I found a few gowns in a trunk that would fit you perfectly."

"Thank you," Saphirra spoke with a gentle, yet sleepy smile. The girl got out of bed, dressed in a hunter green gown, and sat down to enjoy her breakfast of bread, ham, and grapes. While Saphirra indulged in her morning meal, Katherine and Guinevere busied themselves with cleaning the girl's chambers. The two maids worked until the entire room was spotless. Guinevere stirred the fire, and Katherine cleared the table after Saphirra finished eating. Soon the three of them were walking through the corridor toward the dining hall to aide in preparation for Arthur's birthday feast. It was then that King Arthur turned a corner, and met the three girls head on.

"Good morning, sire," Saphirra spoke with a bright smile. Arthur returned the smile, then looked to Guinevere.

"Good morning," Arthur replied. Katherine noticed the silent gesture, and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Come on, Saphirra," Kat spoke while taking the girl's hand. "Let's go see if Merlin could use some assistance in the dining hall." As the two of them walked down the corridor, Arthur moved in closer to Guinevere.

"Do you suppose she knows?" Arthur asked.

"I can't say," Guinevere replied softly. "She is rather smart, but I can't be for certain."

Arthur smiled down at the lovely maid as he took in her beauty. He had fancied her for several years; however, because Gwen was a maid, things between them had never been more than simply friends. Arthur had known from the moment he first realized he had feelings for her that he was in love with Gwen, but telling her was proving to be more difficult. Every time the king came near her, his heart would pound rapidly in his chest. His palms would become sweaty, and his stomach would flip. Guinevere made Arthur nervous.

"Don't you agree, Arthur?" Guinevere questioned, breaking Arthur from his internal thoughts.

He paused for a moment as he tried to recall what had just been said. "I-I'm sorry, Gwen. I've got so much on my mind. What was it you just said?"

"I was just commenting on how wonderful your birthday feast will be this year." Guinevere snickered under her breath at his nervousness. It was then that Arthur's face became serious.

"It will be my first birthday without my father," Arthur spoke solemnly. "But I suppose I should learn to do things on my own. I am the king after all."

Gwen smiled softly, and took Arthur's hand into her own. She gave his hand and gentle squeeze. "And you are a wonderful king, Arthur. Your subjects respect you like no other king before you, and they are loyal no matter what happens. All of Camelot is glad to have you as their king."

Arthur smiled brightly, and squeezed Guinevere's hand in return. After a few short moments, Arthur released Gwen's hand, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should probably go. I have a lot to catch up on, and very little time to finish," Arthur spoke with a weak smile.

"Being a king must be very difficult," Guinevere replied with a gentle laugh.

"Oh you have no idea." Arthur began to walk away, but turned around quickly. "I will see you again soon, I hope."

"I'm certain you will." Gwen smiled, and turned to walk down the corridor in the opposite direction of Arthur. As she turned the corner, her heart began to leap inside of her chest, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies of nervousness. Guinevere knew that she was in love with Arthur.

Meanwhile, Katherine and Saphirra pushed the door to the dining hall opened. There they found Merlin standing opposite a wooden table with three golden candlesticks in his line of view. Merlin's head was resting on his hand as he concentrated on the furnishings sitting idly on the table top. Katherine and Saphirra exchanged a confused glance while Merlin remained unmoving. Kat loudly cleared her throat, and Merlin turned to look at them.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Katherine asked as she walked toward him. Saphirra smiled, and rushed to the window. She leaned over to watch the knights practicing in the field below.

"Arthur has asked me to choose the candlesticks to use during the feast," Merlin began. "But I'm having a terrible time deciding. I have no clue what Arthur wants."

Katherine giggled and joined Merlin's side. She gazed at the candlesticks for a few seconds before pointing to the one sitting in the middle. "That one."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," Katherine said with a smile. "I'm sure Arthur will love it."

Merlin laughed loudly, and turned to Katherine. "I think you have no idea what Arthur would love either."

"You are right." The two of them began to laugh at the ridiculous candlesticks. After a few moments, Katherine looked around the room. Suddenly she realized something was missing. Her face went pale, and panic swept over her features.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned, reading the sudden horror on her face.

"Where is Saphirra?" The two of them began to search the dining hall frantically, but could not find the young girl anywhere. Guinevere entered the room, and watched as Merlin and Katherine rushed around the room in a panic.

"What is wrong?" Gwen asked as Merlin passed by her.

"Saphirra has gone missing."

"What?" Guinevere asked rhetorically. She then began to help her friends search for the girl. Kat was searching under tables while Gwen was searching behind chairs. Merlin walked over to the window to check behind the curtain when he heard a high pitched laugh. He leaned over to peer out of the window, and there was Saphirra. She was down on the field among the knights. The young girl was holding a sword twice her size, and Gwaine appeared the be showing her the basics of sword handling.

"I found her!" Merlin shouted from across the room. Guinevere and Katherine rushed to the window, and looked down at Saphirra talking with the knights.

"How did she get away without us knowing?" Katherine questioned Merlin.

"Perhaps we weren't paying close enough attention."

"Do you supposed Gwaine would keep her safe while we worked today?" Gwen asked her two friends.

"You should ask him, Guinevere," Merlin suggested while unlatching the window, and pushing it open. Gwen leaned over the window edge, looked down at the knights, and took a deep breath.

"Gwaine!" Gwen yelled as loudly as she could muster. The knight squinted his eyes as he looked upward. He used his hand to shield the sun, and his smiled. "Gwen!" the knight shouted back to her.

"Do you suppose you might could watch Saphirra for Katherine and myself while we work today?"

"Sure!" Gwaine called back to the group looking down at the knights. Katherine laughed as Guinevere pulled the window shut, and latched the hook.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Merlin spoke jokingly. Katherine gently elbowed Merlin in the ribs. "What was that for?"

With a smile Kat began to walk away from him. "You should be more nice to Gwen." Katherine laughed softly, and blushed under Merlin's gaze.

Guinevere saw the subtle exchange between Merlin and Katherine, and she smiled softly to herself. She knew exactly how her friend felt, and she decided to speak with Katherine about it while they worked.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun slowly began to set behind the tall trees outlining the forest just beyond the castle walls. Katherine lifted the rag from the table, and chunked it into a bucket full of dirty water. Grim from the tables seeped from the rag and spread throughout the water as Kat lifted the bucket into her arms. She carefully began to make her way toward the door trying not to spill the nasty water onto her gown. When she reached the door, Katherine realized how difficult it would be to open it while holding the bucket. Before she could set the bucket down, Merlin was at her side pushing the wooden door open.

"I thought you could use a little help," Merlin spoke with a gentle smile.

"I suppose we all need help sometime." Katherine smirked, heaved the bucket a little higher, and shuffled into the main entryway. Merlin rushed to catch up with Kat, and he carefully removed the bucket from her hands. Skeptically, Katherine handed the grimy water to Merlin who began to make his way toward the kitchen; Katherine followed unconsciously.

"You don't have to do this," Katherine protested after a few short moments of silence between the two. "I'm sure I could have handled it on my own."

"But I wanted to help," began Merlin as he nodded toward the kitchen door which was shut. "Do you mind?" Katherine pushed the door open, and held it that way so Merlin could pass through. He entered the kitchen lugging the bucket of water. Merlin stopped short at the door leading outside of the castle. Katherine, sensing his need, rushed to the door, pushed it open, and stepped outside into the frosty air.

"A bit chilly tonight," Merlin commented while dumping the contents of the bucket on the ground.

"It's perfect." Katherine gazed up at the stars creating pictures in the darkening sky. Merlin gazed over at the beautiful maid, and his heart began to beat viciously. Katherine felt the heat of Merlin's gaze upon her. She looked over at him, and the servant looked away quickly. Kat smiled to herself as she spun on her heels and reentered the castle. Merlin followed behind her, and shut the door to the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Katherine shouted with sudden realization.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned with the mixture of confusion and panic in his voice. Katherine sighed and rushed to the kitchen door.

"I was supposed to meet Gwen and Saphirra to dress for bed," Katherine explained quickly. "Well, to help Saphirra dress for bed. In her chambers, of course." She opened the door, and turn toward Merlin with a frown on her face. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. I shall be back soon."

Merlin watched as Katherine sprinted toward the staircase. The servant smiled to himself, and his heart felt lighter than air. The memory of her smile was melted into Merlin's brain. He could hardly wait until he saw her again.

Katherine rushed up the two flights of stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her. When she rounded the corner, she saw Guinevere snap her head toward Kat. Gwen lifted her finger to her lips to signal silence. Katherine stopped short, unsure of what the signal meant. Quietly, Katherine tiptoed to Guinevere's side, and she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Gwen leaned in, pressing her ear against the door. Slowly, Katherine did the same. The sound of Saphirra's tiny voice was heard through the wood. It echoed against the walls of her chambers.

"Elyot marka harna," came Saphirra's high pitched tone. Suddenly, her tiny voice was replaced by the voice of a woman. "Orma bigha gota." Katherine and Gwen exchanged a look of concern, worry, and fright. They both stepped away from the door, sucked in fresh air, and leaned back against the wooden door. The maids heard nothing but silence. The voice had stopped speaking just as quickly as it had begun. Guinevere and Katherine stepped back as the sound of footsteps reverberated off of the block walls in Saphirra's chambers. Suddenly the door flew open, and little Saphirra peeked her head out of the crack.

"I thought you both had forgotten about me," Saphirra spoke with sadness in her tiny voice. Guinevere looked over at Katherine before smiling softly down at Saphirra.

"Katherine and myself just rounded the corner," Gwen lied to the young girl. The lie seemed to satisfy Saphirra, for she reached for the two maid's hands. Saphirra pulled both Gwen and Kat into the chambers. She smiled and pointed toward her nightgown lying across a chest which was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I have already chosen a gown to sleep in," Saphirra remarked while untying her day gown. Katherine carefully aided the girl with removing her clothing, washing her face, and dressing for bed. Guinevere rekindled the flames leaping against the stone fireplace, and turned back the quilt on Saphirra's bed. After Katherine and Gwen had both tucked Saphirra into the covers, they both retreated from the room.

"Do you happen to know what happened in there?" Kat questioned as they descended down the staircase.

"I'm not entirely certain, but it sounded almost like magic." A chill went up Guinevere's spine as she thought about the strangeness of the event. She was nervous about the use of magic, and the thought of sorcery frightened her. "Perhaps you should mention it to Gaius. He would know what to do," Gwen suggested as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I will, Gwen. Be careful walking home," Katherine spoke as Guinevere stepped outside and nodded in response. Gwen walked through the courtyard, and the guards closed the door leading outside. Katherine stood alone in the glowing entryway. She looked around at the seemingly empty castle, and sighed. It seemed to her that her past was only a bad dream that she had been awakened from. Katherine felt free. With her mind replaying the incident outside of Saphirra's chambers, Katherine walked quickly through the corridor leading to Gaius' chambers. Not only was she afraid, but she needed to speak with Gaius immediately about the situation.

Merlin leaned back in his wooden seat after enjoying the meal Gaius had prepared. The physician sat across from him, still spooning the remainder of his soup into his mouth. Merlin had just told Gaius a funny story about the servant's day. The two of them were laughing merrily when the door flew open, and in rushed Katherine. In a panic, she closed the door, and turned to the men.

"Katherine, what is the matter?" Gaius questioned while standing to his feet. He immediately instructed the girl to sit and explain. Katherine immediately began to explain what had happened. She began to speak very quickly, and her words began to jumble together. Merlin leaned in across the table listening intently to Katherine's story. Gaius stood patiently beside her, and listened carefully.

"So you are saying that you have reason to believe that Saphirra might be hiding something?" Gaius repeated to make certain his ears had not deceived him.

"Yes, that's right." Katherine looked over to where Merlin was sitting, but found him missing. She began to look around the room, and found the young man emerging from her room, holding a large book in his hands. He flipped through many pages before setting the book down on the table.

"What do you think it could be, Gaius?" Merlin questioned while taking a seat.

"I don't know." Gaius brought a bowl full of soup, and set it in front of Katherine. "It could very well be magic, but we won't know for certain until we see it."

Katherine stared down at the bowl of soup with fear swimming in her eyes. Merlin looked up from the book, and gazed at her from across the table. Concern filled his eyes as he saw the tension in her forehead.

"You should eat," Merlin suggested. Katherine slowly took a bite of the soup. Her mouth soon began to water for more as the hunger overtook her. Gaius sat silent for several long minutes; his eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall. Merlin kept his eyes glued to the contents of the strange book sitting in front of him. Katherine merely kept quiet while her heart pounded rapidly inside of her chest.

After what seemed like hours, Merlin slammed the book closed, and stood to his feet. "I give up, Gaius. I don't know what to look for."

Gaius stood to his feet slowly, moved to the fireplace, and stirred the burning wood. "Each of us should watch Saphirra closely. Watch her every move. If she is using magic we should be able to tell." Katherine and Merlin both nodded in response.

Katherine stood to her feet, pushed the chair under the table, and washed her bowl quietly. She carefully put the dish away before walking to the room at the back of the chamber. Katherine felt the exhaustion in her muscles as she turned back the coverings on the small bed. There was a knock at the small door. Katherine spun around to find Merlin standing in the doorway.

"Gaius suggested you take this tonic," Merlin said while holding out a glass bottle full of liquid. "He says it will help you sleep."

Katherine took the glass bottle from Merlin's hand. "Tell Gaius thank you for me." She removed the cork, downed the liquid, and returned the bottle to Merlin. He nodded, and began to walk from the room. "Merlin," Kat spoke, stopping the servant in his tracks.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled weakly while braiding her long hair over her shoulder.

"For what exactly?" Merlin questioned with confusion.

"For being so concerned about me." Katherine watched as Merlin's face lit up in a soft smile. He blushed slightly at the reasoning, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It would be a shame for no one to be concerned about you," Merlin replied while walking from the room. Katherine smiled as she shut the door behind him. Quietly, she dressed for bed. She felt the chill of the mattress as she slipped under the quilt, and rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes closed quickly, and she fell asleep peacefully.

Merlin lay wide awake late into the night as the details of Katherine's story played over and over in his head. Something seemed wrong to the secret warlock. Merlin knew magic easily, but the story felt different to him. The details weren't adding up. Merlin stared at the only window in the large room that contained the majority of the chambers. The stars cast a subtle glow onto the stone floor, keeping the room slightly illuminated. As Merlin continued to stare at the dark sky through the window, sleep evaded him more with each passing second. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing, but what was that something that carried the answer to this strange predicament? A very frustrated Merlin chewed on his cheek, and continued to search his brain for answers. He was getting nowhere, and the feeling of urgency continued to sweep over him.

Finally, Merlin's mind settled enough to provide sleep; however, his sleep was full of nightmares of times past when Arthur was almost killed. Merlin tossed and turned in his sleep, and the dreams seemed to be reality to the young warlock. Dripping in cold sweat, Merlin sat up in his cot, and sucked in deep breaths. He looked around at the darkened chambers, and knew that the sun was about to rise in the eastern sky. With exhaustion, Merlin collapsed back on the pillow, and slipped back to sleep, his nerves finally calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur shuffled through a stack of papers lying spread out across the table top. He rubbed his hands together to revive the circulation in his joints, and he gazed into the flames leaping against the stone fireplace. The crackle of the fire was the only sound heard throughout the room where Arthur conducted the majority of his kingly duties. He looked down across the table at the empty chairs where the knights usually gathered around. He had sat with his father in that room many times before his passing. Arthur had learned many great things from him, and the sadness of his death came rushing back to the young king.

It was only a week until Arthur's birthday celebration. Under normal circumstances, the feast usually would have consisted of much laughter and joy, but Arthur was finding it hard to joyful with his father gone. Uther had always given Arthur special gifts on his birthday, and this was the first birthday Arthur would be without his loving father.

The creak of the door opening startled Arthur back to reality. He raised his focus from the piles of papers, and saw Guinevere standing in the door way. Arthur smiled weakly, and stood to his feet.

"What brings you to the study, Gwen?" Arthur questioned as the maid walked forward toward him.

"I wanted to check on you," Guinevere replied while staring deeply into his eyes. Arthur, suddenly self conscious, felt as though she were staring right into his soul. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight drifting in through the windows. "Gwaine was certain you weren't feeling well."

Arthur slid back into his chair slowly. "I'm fine. I just miss my father is all."

"I know what that's like," Gwen spoke, bringing up the fact that she was also fatherless. Arthur looked up at her with a sad expression. The memory of her father's death came flooding back to the king.

"I apologize for that," Arthur responded with a break in his voice. "I should have stopped my father." He lowered his head into the palms of his hands, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Guinevere placed a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"No, you had a duty as prince," Guinevere began. "You did what was required of you. Things happen for a reason, Arthur." She bit her bottom lip as she recalled the day her father was arrested for suspicion of using magic and harboring a sorcerer. Guinevere had looked on with tears in her eyes that day as her father was hung for a crime he had not committed. Uther had been hostile in the killing of her father, and Arthur had merely stood by and watched. Although Gwen forgave Arthur and his father, Arthur would forever blame himself for the death of Guinevere's father.

Silence filled the large room, and Arthur slowly raised his head from the comfort of his palms. He looked up at Gwen's beautiful face. Her hair was slightly mussed from working throughout the morning, but her brown eyes sparkled free of exhaustion.

"Arthur," Gwen began, breaking the silence between them. "Your birthday will be special even though your father is gone."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"Because you have people who love you," Guinevere started to explain with a smile. "You have an entire kingdom of people who love you. Your father is still here with you, Arthur." Arthur stood to his feet slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Guinevere. Without thinking, Arthur pressed his lips to Gwen's, and cupped her face in his hands. Suddenly the door creaked. Arthur and Guinevere stepped back, and pretending to be studying the papers. Merlin entered the room with a plate covered with food.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" Arthur questioned sternly. "I'm starving."

"This takes time to prepare," Merlin commented while turning to the maid. "Hello, Gwen. What are you doing in here?"

Guinevere cleared her throat slightly, and shifted her weight on to her opposite foot. "Oh, I was just getting Arthur's opinion on the food for the feast." She smiled while turning toward the door. "I should be going though."

"Goodbye, Guinevere," Arthur spoke first. "The venison was a great idea." After Gwen had exited the room, Arthur looked down at the plate of food sitting in front of him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and a smile crept on his lips. "Why can't you just admit that you're in love with her?"

"Because I'm the king," Arthur replied while spooning in a bite of his midday meal.

"That's the reason you can say it, Arthur," Merlin suggested. "You're the king. You can do whatever you please."

"How would you know, Merlin." Arthur smirked. "You're not a king."

"No, but I follow one around all day long. I know what kings do." Merlin began to laugh, but Arthur was not amused.

"Merlin, you know, my armor needs a good polishing."

"But I just polished it yesterday," Merlin reminded the king.

"It needs more polishing," Arthur said with a mischievous grin. "I will need it before tonight."

"What's tonight?" Merlin questioned while moving toward the wooden door.

"I have a knighting ceremony to perform." Arthur took another bite of food, and shooed his servant away. Merlin, unsure of Arthur's ceremony excuse, strode down the corridor and toward the armory with a sulk on his face.

Katherine tossed a large chunk of wood into the fireplace in the dining hall. Guinevere was quietly sweeping the dust from the floor and into a small pile. The girls had both remained silent for the majority of the day; each had things running through their mind. Katherine lowered to her knees, stirred the embers still glowing in the hot ashes, and waited for the fire to catch back up again. The room had gone chilly as the sun began to set in the distance. Guinevere stopped the motion of her broom, and sighed through her mouth.

"Is something wrong, Gwen?" Kat asked while standing to her feet, and wiping the soot on a rag sitting beside the stone fireplace.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone that you were certain you could never act upon?" Guinevere questioned while resuming her sweeping. Katherine considered the question for a moment while she reached for another broom leaning against a wall.

"I suppose I have," Katherine replied gently. "Are you feeling this way?"

"Somewhat." Gwen stopped sweeping, and leaned against her broom. "I suppose you should know. I'm certain Merlin knows already."

"Knows what?" Katherine ceased the motion of her broom, and looked to Guinevere with a concerned expression.

"I've fallen for Arthur." Without waiting for a response, Gwen started up her sweeping again. Her face blushed pink under Katherine's gaze.

Katherine smiled softly. "I noticed the way the two of you looked at each other. He has fallen for you also, Gwen." Kat began to sweep again, pushing the dust away from the fireplace. "Since you confided in me, I suppose I can confide in you?"

"Of course," Gwen replied.

Katherine paused as if trying to discern the correct words to use. "I think I'm falling for Merlin." She bit down on her bottom lip slowly, and considered the words she just said to Gwen.

Guinevere grinned and nodded knowingly. "He's falling for you, Kat. I'm certain of it." She smiled at her friend, and they both began to start sweeping once again. Finally, the girls finished cleaning the dining hall entirely, and went home for the night.

The sound of crickets chirping in the dead of night was the only sound heard in the chambers. Merlin slowly crept from his cot near the fire, and pulled his coat around his shoulders. As the warlock turned to walk from the chambers, he bumped into a side table with books stacked on the table top. One book slipped from the stack, and crashed to the floor. Merlin, with wide eyes glanced over at Gaius asleep in the same room. The physician merely yawned and rolled over. With a heavy sigh, Merlin cracked the door open, and slipped out into the corridor.

Katherine, asleep in the small room in the corner, heard the loud crash of the book. Out of curiosity, she climbed out of bed, wrapped a cape around her neck, and walked into the main room. She looked to Gaius who was still snoozing soundly; she looked to Merlin, but the man was no where to be found. Katherine moved to the door, quietly opened it, and slipped outside of the chambers. The sound of footsteps leading toward the side exit made Katherine even more curious. Without considering anything, she followed the footsteps outside into the open air. Katherine shifted her gaze from left to right, attempting to discern where the figure had gone that she had been following. Finally, she noticed a shadow moving into the forest. With a pounding pulse, Katherine followed the figure she assumed to be Merlin into the dark wood. She watched as he pushed through many trees before arriving in a clearing. Katherine stayed back, hidden by the trees, to watch.

Merlin stood alone in the clearing, and spoke a few words quietly. Suddenly a force, likened to wind, brushed across his face, and a figured emerged from the distant sky. The rush of gusts of wind sounded through the clearing as a giant beast flew overhead. The beast landed gracefully in the center of the clearing, and Merlin began to shout. "I need your help."

Katherine, startled by the sudden gust of wind, watched a figure took shape in the sky. Without warning, the wind picked up speed, and soon the flapping of wings was heard throughout the clearing. A small gasp escaped her lips as a large, majestic dragon landed on the grass just in front of Merlin. Soon Merlin began to shout at the beast.

"I need your help," Merlin shouted at the dragon.

"What is it now, young warlock," the dragon spoke in reply. Katherine's eyes grew large at the sound of the dragon's voice.

Merlin sighed. "Something is wrong."

"Yes, but what is it that is wrong, Merlin?" the dragon persisted.

"This girl Arthur and I found in the forest a few days ago. She is acting strange." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. "Gwen and Katherine heard her speaking in a different voice. Gwen said she sounded almost like- like Morgause."

The dragon shouted with fervor, frightening Katherine slightly. Suddenly, the great beast turned it's head toward the exact spot where Katherine stood hiding in the trees. "Come out, spy," the great dragon commanded her. With fear, Katherine stepped from the shadows, and hung her head.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Merlin questioned while rushing to her side.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Katherine began to explain. "I heard you leave, and I was worried."

Merlin sighed and turned back to the dragon. The realization hit him, and Merlin spun back to glare at Katherine. "How did you know to come out from the shadows?"

"The dragon commanded me to do so," Katherine explained.

"You can hear the great dragon as well?" Merlin questioned the maid. He turned to the dragon with confusion in his eyes. "She can hear you?"

"Indeed, she can, young warlock," the dragon began to explain. "Her mother was a sorcerer of the old religion. Katherine was given a special gift that you also were given, Merlin. The ability to talk with dragons is rare."

Katherine smiled up at the great dragon, and her heart slowly stopped racing in her chest. The fear of the beast slowly subsided as the dragon explained how she was able to speak with him.

"What should we do about Saphirra?" Merlin questioned the dragon.

"Protect Arthur," the dragon explained. "It is your destiny to do so." The dragon then took flight, and disappeared into the sky. Katherine and Merlin stood alone in the clearing, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Merlin, I hadn't meant to spy," Katherine said in the silence. "I was afraid you were in trouble of a sort."

"It's all right," Merlin assured her. Slowly, he reached his hand up, and cupped Katherine's cheek in his palm. He looked sweetly into her eyes, and smiled softly. She returned the look for a split second, then looked down at the ground.

"Perhaps we should be getting back?" Katherine suggested. Merlin nodded, and the two of them pushed their way through the forest. As they reentered the chambers, Kat moved to the small room in the back. When she reached the door, she turned to Merlin and grinned. Merlin did the same as he climbed back into his cot.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Merlin woke with a slight headache. He lifted his head from the cot, and looked around with hazy eyes. Gaius stood over a table with herbs and glass bottles strewed everywhere. Katherine was nowhere to be found. Merlin rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake his exhausted body up.

"Glad to see you're finally up," Gaius commented while placing two glass bottles full of liquid on a shelf.

"What time is it?" Merlin questioned while slipped his feet onto the stone floor.

"Still morning," Gaius announced while turning his back to Merlin, and hunching over the table to work. "I told Arthur you were ill."

Merlin stood to his feet, and stretched his back slowly. "But I'm not ill."

"No, but you might as well be," Gaius said while turning to face his apprentice. "Merlin, you've got to stop staying out so late at the tavern. Arthur will find you irresponsible."

Merlin raised an eyebrow before smiling weakly. "Arthur already thinks I'm irresponsible, Gaius. And I wasn't at the tavern last night." Merlin lowered his voice to a slight whisper. "I went to ask the Great Dragon for help, and Katherine followed me."

"Merlin," Gaius began to scold.

"No," Merlin interrupted. He lowered his voice again before speaking. "She could talk to the Great Dragon as well. Think about it, Gaius. I'm not alone."

Gaius, wise beyond his years, thought about what Merlin had to say. After a few moments of silence, Gaius looked up at the tall warlock standing before him with hair disheveled. "Are you certain you know Saphirra is evil?"

Merlin was taken aback by the question. Gaius was always to first to believe Merlin, but this time was different. "Don't you believe something is wrong?"

"I do, but before you accuse this child of anything you must have proof." Gaius nodded, and pointed toward a large black cauldron hanging over the flames in the fireplace. Merlin moved to the pot, grabbed the large spoon, and a scooped soup into a bowl. He set the bowl down at the table, and slumped into the wooden chair.

"Something is wrong, Gaius," Merlin began in between mouthfuls of soup. "I can sense it."

"What does Katherine think?"

"She's afraid," Merlin explained. "She's more worried that something terrible is going to happen."

Gaius raised an eyebrow while moving to the table with Merlin. "Do you suppose she sense something is wrong as well?"

"I'm not sure," Merlin said before taking his last bite of soup. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I should find out more." Suddenly the warlock was up from the table, stuffing the tail of his tunic into the trousers, and combing through his hair with his fingers.

"Be careful, Merlin," Gaius called out to the young man as Merlin scrambled out of the door.

Saphirra removed her amulet from around her neck as she waited for Agravaine to knock on the door. Morgause knew that she was being suspected, but she was unsure of how much her maids knew. Finally, after a few short minutes of torturous waiting, Agravaine's signal knock came at the door. Morgause, carefully moved to the door, cracked it open slightly, and peered out at the man standing before her. Slowly, Morgause opened the door, and Agravaine entered quietly.

"I received your message," Agravaine spoke quietly. Morgause shifted her weight onto her right foot, and looked over at the amulet lying on the vanity table.

"They suspect us," Morgause began, but suddenly had no words left to say. Silence filled the chambers, and Agravaine looked around in thought.

"Who suspects us?" Agravaine raised an eyebrow in speculation while waiting for Morgause's answer.

"Guinevere and Katherine." Morgause lowered her voice, handed Agravaine a small slip of paper, and smiled. "Please be sure Morgana gets this."

"I will," Agravaine whispered in return before leaving Morgause's chamber. He carefully shut the wooden door behind him, and quietly began to make his way down the corridor. He swiftly walked around a corner, putting distance between Morgause and himself.

Merlin, who heard footsteps down the hall, slid behind a statue sitting idly around the corner. He waited until the footsteps had passed, and he turned to see the one making the noise. It was Agravaine. With quick like speed, Merlin turned in the direction Agravaine had come from, and walked down the corridor quietly. The young man slipped behind a curtain as the door to Saphirra's chamber swung open. The tiny girl emerged from the room, closed the door behind her, and carried on down the corridor. Saphirra was oblivious to Merlin's presence.

After Saphirra was out of sight, Merlin moved quietly to the door to Saphirra's chambers. He pushed the door open, and silently entered the large room. Merlin scanned the room, and found everything to be neat and tidy. He smiled as he thought about how Katherine kept everything neat and clean. Merlin knew this was her work. With silence, Merlin moved to a wardrobe against the wall closest to the door. He unhooked the latch, and pulled the door open revealing small dresses that only a tiny girl could wear. Merlin began to search in the bottom of the wardrobe when he hear the sound of footsteps nearing the door. He knew he needed to get out of the chambers, but he had no time. Quickly, without thinking, Merlin dove under the bed, and watched the door carefully. The door opened slowly, and two small feet walked to the wardrobe. Merlin watched as Saphirra opened the wardrobe, pulled out a cape, and draped it around her shoulders. She then left the room as quickly as she had come. Merlin sighed in relief while emerging from underneath the bed.

The servant gave up his search. The combination of adrenaline and fear convinced Merlin to move on. The young man left the chambers quietly, and began to make his way down to the kitchen where he knew Gwen and Katherine would be working. Merlin believed the girls should know what he found out.

Katherine pushed the broom around the kitchen floor in silence while Guinevere rolled out the dough for bread. Both girls were being exceptionally quiet while Mage was out of the room. Each maid worked quietly to herself as thoughts bounced around in each of their heads. The only sounds were the sounds of the fire crackling and the broom sweeping back and forth. Silence filled the room. Just then Merlin pushed the door open with a jolt of energy. The girls turned to see the source of the commotion.

"Have you been running?" Katherine asked as Merlin bent over, propping his hands on his thighs.

"Yes," Merlin responded breathlessly. "I saw, I saw Lord Agravaine leaving the direction of Saphirra's chambers." Merlin huffed and sucked in a deep breath. He stood upright as Guinevere and Katherine stared at him with confused expressions.

"What?" Gwen questioned while placing the rolling pin on the table top. Katherine leaned the broom against the wall, and both girls moved in closer to the warlock.

Merlin took another deep breath, and lowered his voice. "I was going to Saphirra's chambers to look for proof there was foul play, but I head footsteps coming from her chambers. I hid as quickly as I could."

"You say it was Lord Agravaine?" Katherine questioned, starring deeply into Merlin's eyes.

"Yes."

"And you're certain it was him?" Gwen folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Merlin's answer.

"Yes, that's why I ran. I knew you two would want to know."

Katherine and Guinevere exchanged a skeptical glance. Both were unsure of the situation, but they could not help but believe Merlin. He had always proved to be truthful.

"Merlin," Kat spoke while moving in closer to her friend. "You're certain it was Lord Agravaine? He is the king's uncle, you know." Merlin nodded in agreement. "And you're certain he would plot against his own flesh and blood?" Again Merlin nodded convincingly. Katherine sighed and returned to her broom. Guinevere chewed on her bottom lip, picked up the rolling pin, and stopped.

"Have you told Arthur your suspicions?" Guinevere questioned.

"I will mention over archery practice later," Merlin spoke with a gentle smile that quickly faded. "I only hope he will listen."

"Perhaps Gwen should tell him," Katherine suggested while leaning against the broom stick. Guinevere, with a slightly pink face, shook her head in disagreement.

"He would not listen to me either."

"I bet he would." Merlin smiled and moved to the door. "I must be going."

"Good luck with the archery," Katherine returned while Merlin rushed from the doorway. She took up her sweeping again, and smiled to herself. Gwen noticed the joyful expression on her friends face, and she too smiled softly. As she rolled out the dough on the wooden table top, Gwen began to think about Arthur. The soft smile on her face began to grow with every passing second.

Katherine, who continued to sweep the dusty floor, let her thoughts wander to her new life. Ever since Gwen had found her in the lower town, Katherine had been a changed woman. She no longer watched her back for some unknown object to come flying at her head. Katherine no longer awoke in the early hours of the night fearful of another fist thrashing into her cheek bone. She felt safe behind the castle walls.

Arthur raised the traditional bow strung with a sharp arrow. He pulled the string, and released it sending the arrow soaring through the air. The weapon pierced the target on the far end of the archery field. The arrow stuck right in the center.

"I've still got it," Arthur commented aloud to himself.

"You've still got what?" Merlin questioned, jolting himself back into reality.

Arthur turned to his servant, glared at Merlin, and reached for another arrow. "Weren't you paying any attention, Merlin?"

"No, I'm sorry." Merlin watched as Arthur sent the next arrow flying into the target, hitting directly beside the last arrow.

"Is your head stuck in the clouds again today, Merlin?" Arthur questioned while reaching for the last arrow still in Merlin's hand. "Still thinking about Katherine?"

Merlin smirked. "Yes, actually I am."

Arthur turned to his servant, and raised an eyebrow. The king smiled while patting Merlin roughly on the back. "Good for you. I'm glad you have found someone to think about in your spare time." Arthur strung his bow, took aim, and sent the arrow flying toward the target. This time the arrow hit the outer ring of the target, and Arthur cocked his head to the side, searching for a flaw. "That arrow was bent. Merlin, you should take better care of the weapons in the armory."

"That arrow was perfectly fine," Merlin began, but stopped short when Arthur turned to glare at him. "You're right. It's all my fault."

"Of course I'm right," Arthur began. "I'm the king." Silence filled the air surrounding them as Merlin walked to the target, and loosed the arrows stuck in the wood. He trudged back to his master reluctantly.

"Arthur, I was talking to Katherine and Gwen earlier today," Merlin began while handing an arrow to Arthur.

"What did they have to say?" Arthur lifted the bow, and released the string and arrow. He watched the weapon until it hit the desired target.

Merlin handed Arthur another arrow. "Katherine told Gaius that she heard Saphirra's voice change. Guinevere said it sounded like," Merlin paused and looked around.

"Sounded like what, Merlin?" Arthur coaxed. "Spit it out."

"Sounded like Morgause." Merlin took a step back as Arthur sent the arrow flying into the target beyond. The king turned to his servant, and laughed loudly.

"You've got to be joking."

"No," Merlin replied, matter-of-factly.

"You're ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur said while handing the bow to Merlin. "Enough jokes. I've got work to do, and so do you." The king raised his eyebrows, and wiped the sweat from his brow onto his tunic sleeve. Merlin followed behind as Arthur walked back toward the castle.

"What sort of work do I have to do?"

"My armor is in need of a good polishing," Arthur started. "Don't you agree?"

Merlin sighed softly through his nose. "Yes, sire."


	8. Chapter 8

Morgana paced back and forth in her small hut as darkness closed in around the walls. Nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip, and waited for Agravaine's arrival. Her heart beat wildly in her chest while her feet remained fidgety. Morgana could not keep still. The small feeling in the pit of her stomach informed her of how close the plan was to being completed. The anxiety and panic had set in, and Morgana could not control her anxiousness. The answer to each of her questions waited with Agravaine, but he was late. Morgana began to worry that something had happened back at the castle, when the small, signal knock rapped at her door. Quickly Morgana threw the door open, and let Agravaine inside.

"Only good news, I pray?" Morgana questioned before Agravaine had even entered the hut. The lord shut the wooden door behind him, and migrated toward the heat of the fire.

"I'm afraid our Saphirra is being suspected," Agravaine spoke quietly. "Guinevere and Katherine, the new maid, have been acting strangely. Morgause is certain they know too much."

Morgana was fearful for only a few short seconds before narrowing her eyes, and setting her jaw. "Then we must take care to make sure they are the only ones who know anything."

Agravaine removed his eyes from the leaping flames, and stared at the witch. A sudden lump formed in his throat as the lord caught sight of Morgana's plotting eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Morgana moved to a small table in the back of the hut. She leaned over, keeping her back to Agravaine. Within moments, Morgana turned and held out a small glass bottle with a purple liquid floating inside.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Agravaine questioned skeptically.

"I need you to use it for our benefit," Morgana began to explain with an evil smile. "Make certain know one else knows."

The sound of footfalls chasing after her, caused Katherine to run faster down the slope of a hill. As quickly as they had appeared, they gained on her. Katherine, frightened more than normal, turned to face the wild creature she knew was standing behind her. She felt the hot breath of a giant wolf breathing on her face. The fangs of the animal were dripping with blood, and a snarl escaped the lips of the beast. Katherine's eyes grew wide at the gruesome creature in front of her. Panic shot through her veins, but the sensible Kat knew that running would prove to a failure. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on the beast's eyes. Suddenly she felt a stab of pain in her side. Katherine looked down, and blood soaked through her gown. She gripped her side, and fell to the ground, unable to move any muscles. The wolf stood over the top of her, and began to lower its mouth toward her face. Katherine braced herself for the pain, and began to scream loudly.

Katherine shot up in the cot, sweat dripping down her cheeks. The door to her small room flew open, and Merlin rushed to her side. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, as the past began to haunt her once again. Merlin sat down on the edge of the cot, and placed a gentle hand over Katherine's forehead.

"It was just a dream," Merlin spoke quietly, letting the sound of his husky, tired voice fill the quiet room. Katherine's tears began to fall more rapidly as she looked to Merlin.

"But it wasn't a dream," she began to explain. "It really happened. In the past." Intrigued by the sudden proclamation, Merlin ran his fingers through Kat's long blonde hair.

"Tell me what happened," Merlin suggested while pulled Katherine into his arms. Katherine sucked in a deep breath, wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, and exhaled slowly. It was then that she explained the dream in full detail. She gave an accurate description of the wolf, and the sharp pain that ravaged her side. The tears began to flow again before Katherine finished explaining the dream to Merlin.

Merlin simply sat quietly and listened to the dream. He waited for Katherine to finish before he spoke.

"Katherine, it was only a nightmare," Merlin spoke softly. "I have them often, but I just ignore them."

"No, Merlin," Katherine replied while looking over into his eyes. "You don't understand. This happened. Only it happened to my father." Merlin's eyes grew wide, and he sat quietly waiting for more. "It was shortly after my mother's hanging," Katherine began. "My father was hunting for food when a hungry wolf started to chase him. The wolf was large. I was scared and hid behind a tree." Katherine stopped as tears steadily rolled down her cheeks, and splashed onto her hands folded neatly in her lap. "I watched the wolf tear my father to shreds, Merlin. I was afraid to move. I thought I would die too."

Merlin's eyes filled with salty tears, but he chocked them back in order to appear strong for Katherine. He slowly rubbed the upper part of Katherine's back, and he tried to calm her down.

"Instead of saving the life of my Father, I hid behind that tree like a coward." Katherine sobbed, choking on tears. "He died because I was scared." Merlin sat quietly as tears escaped from his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. Unsure of the correct words to say, Merlin simply kept his eyes locked on the stone floor below, and silently let the tears fall from his eyes.

Katherine leaned her head against Merlin's shoulder, and locked eyes on the window across from her. A million strange thoughts filled Katherine's mind while the silence between herself and the warlock deepened. Katherine felt Merlin take a deep breath, and she looked up at him with a worried expression. It was then that Kat realized the servant was weeping.

"Merlin?" Katherine questioned. Merlin turned his eyes, brimming with tears, toward her. "Why are you crying?"

Merlin dropped his gaze back to the floor as if to hide the tears from Katherine. "My father died protecting me too."

Katherine looked up at Merlin's tear stained face. A frown formed on her lips, and concern filled her eyes. "W-What happened?" She whispered in shock.

"We were attacked on the road back to Camelot," Merlin began quietly. "Arthur, myself, and my father were fighting, but we were outnumbered. One man knocked my sword from my grasp. The man was about to stab me, when my father jumped in front of me. He took the blow." Merlin fell silent as more tears rolled down his cheeks. This time Katherine raised her hand, and wiped away the sad tears. She placed her palm on Merlin's cheek, and for several long seconds, Merlin and Katherine locked eyes. Without warning, Katherine lowered her hand and gaze simultaneously. She smiled weakly.

"Look at us," Kat began. "We're a mess. Both wallowing in the sadness instead of remembering the good things." She smiled with more joy, and looked up at Merlin. "Perhaps sleep would do us well."

"Perhaps," Merlin replied softly while standing to his feet. "Get some rest. I will check on you before I go to sleep."

"You don't have to do that, Merlin." Katherine pulled the cover over her body, and lie back on the pillow.

"I know," Merlin began while reaching the doorframe. "But I want to." He shut the door quietly behind him, and the small room became dark once more.

Merlin stepped into the large room, and glanced over at Gaius snoozing heavily on his own cot. The warlock moved to the fireplace, placed a wooden chair in front of the flames, and slumped into the seat. Merlin relished in the heat of the fire as he let his mind wander to thoughts of his father and mother. He sat before the fire, rekindling it every few hours, until the first streaks of sunlight began to shine through into the chambers.

Merlin's eyes were wide and bloodshot from lack of sleep. He restless body had kept him awake all night. The warlock's sleepless mind turned at a constant until the sun began to rise. It was then that Merlin began to feel the first hints of exhaustion. He knew the day would be long and gruesome.

Agravaine rapped his fingers against the table lightly as his heart thumped with each passing second. Arthur, working steadily at the head of the table, lifted his gaze slightly to glare at his uncle.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur questioned, startling Agravaine back into the present. "You seem nervous."

"Oh no, just a little tired is all," Agravaine smiled weakly before fake yawning trying to appear physically exhausted.

"Perhaps you should go on to your chambers," Arthur suggested. "I've got everything covered here."

"Of course, sire," Agravaine spoke with a slight edge that Arthur did not hear. Agravaine removed himself from the room, and smiled menacingly to himself. He began to make his ascent to Saphirra's chambers. The plan was beginning to take action. As he reached the chambers, Agravaine put on the best sleepy smile he could muster. Carefully he rapped his knuckles against the wood, and waited for one of the maids to answer the knock. Within seconds, Guinevere opened the wooden door.

"Good evening, Lord Agravaine," Gwen spoke with a slight hint of curiosity in her voice. "What brings you here?"

"Arthur," Agravaine lied. "He sent me to bring a message to Saphirra."

"Oh," Guinevere began. Her faced showed defeat and confusion. She wondered why Arthur had not sent the message with her. "Come inside then."

Agravaine nodded while entering the large chambers. Saphirra sat in front of the fire, allowing Katherine to brush the tangles from her long blonde hair. Guinevere moved toward the fireplace, and Agravaine followed.

"Saphirra, Lord Agravaine brings a messaged from King Arthur," Gwen explained. Katherine and Saphirra each turned their heads. The look of shock showed wholly over Katherine's face; however, Saphirra was not shocked at all. Instead she smiled at the man standing before her.

"Arthur sent me to inform you that the search for your family is going well," Agravaine began, steadily fibbing. "He says that word has reached us from one the far kingdoms, and your family has just passed through. King Arthur assures me that your family will be reached soon. It is only a matter of time." Agravaine touched his wrist in a cautious manner, and sent a bone chilling look toward Saphirra. The girl simply smiled, and nodded carefully.

Guinevere and Katherine looked at each other and smiled. All of their doubts were now washed away. Agravaine raised his hand in the air, and his eyebrows lifted.

"I almost forgot," Agravaine started. He left the room, but returned with two chalices full of wine. "Arthur wanted the opinion of this wine." Agravaine handed a chalice to Gwen and the other to Katherine. The girls exchanged a glance, and each took a sip of the wine.

"It's potent," Katherine remarked while making a sour face. Gwen did the same while setting the chalice on the table top. Suddenly, Katherine's throat began to become dry and scratchy. She gripped her throat and turned to Guinevere who was doing the same. The realization hit them just as the two of them slumped to the stone floor. Saphirra jumped from the floor, and looked down at Guinevere and Katherine.

"Are you sure you can manage getting them from the castle?" Saphirra asked while removing the amulet. Suddenly her features changed, and the young girl transformed into Morgause. "We should hurry, before someone notices they are gone."

"Yes," Agravaine agreed while hoisting the two maids over his broad shoulders. "I must return before Arthur knows I'm missing." Agravaine, with Guinevere and Katherine draped over his shoulders, exited the room with Morgause on his heels. They rushed through the corridors, and finally arrived at the hidden exit in the woods. Agravaine lifted the girls onto a horse, and Morgause mounted quickly. After Agravaine had strapped Guinevere and Katherine to the saddle, Morgause rode into the darkness toward Morgana's hut. The plan was running smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana circled the two maids lying propped against a large tree stump. Guinevere and Katherine remained unconscious, and their heads dropped without proper support. Morgana studied each of the girls carefully, and turned to a rather nervous Morgause.

"Are you certain this will work, sister?" Morgause questioned while standing to her feet. She bit down on her bottom lip gently in anticipation.

Morgana smiled menacingly. "When Arthur learns his precious Guinevere is missing, he will come after her with great haste," Morgana said reassuringly. She continued to circle the tree stump, getting a hard look at Katherine.

"And what of this one?" Agravaine questioned while slightly kicking Katherine's leg. Morgana leaned down to grip the girl's chin in her hand. The witch leaned Katherine's head from side to side, examining her features.

"Merlin," Morgana said simply. Morgause and Agravaine exchanged a slightly confused look while waiting for Morgana to elaborate. "Merlin fancies her. He shan't be a problem for us." Morgana released Katherine's head, and stood upright to smile toward her sister.

Morgause returned the smile, and moved toward the small hut just to the left of the group. Agravaine stood quietly leaning against the trunk of a large pine tree. He kicked around the brown pine needles under his riding books unsure of what to do next.

"Now we wait," Morgana spoke, breaking the silence between the group. Agravaine raised his eyes, and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Your certain they will come?" Morgause questioned while bringing a basket to Morgana.

"Yes," Morgana replied. "They are probably realizing that they are missing at the moment." She turned her face to the small streaks of sunlight streaming in between the tree limbs and branches. Morgana knew they would find them shortly, and she began to prepare for the moment in her mind.

"Katherine must have awoke early this morning," Merlin suggested while placing his plate of breakfast on the table. Gaius turned to him with two glass vials in his hands.

"She never came home last night." Gaius flashed a look of worry to the warlock. The information did not hit Merlin until he had raised his spoon to his lips. Merlin nodded.

"She probably went home with Guinevere," Merlin said nonchalantly. "They have been growing closer."

Gaius shook his head, unconvinced. "I thought she would have told us where she would be. It's not like her to be so irresponsible."

Merlin took the last bite of his breakfast and stood to his feet. "I'm sure everything is fine, Gaius. She's probably in the kitchen with Gwen as we speak. Probably cleaning." Merlin spoke as he ran out of the door. He began to get excited at the thought of seeing Katherine. Gaius had been right, Katherine had never returned home the night before, but Merlin was convinced she had rushed off to Guinevere's home in the midst of the lower town. Merlin knew in the back of his mind that something was not right; however, he chose to ignore the lingering thought and continue on his trek to the kitchen where he was sure Katherine would be. When Merlin finally reached the kitchen, he pushed the door open, and found Mage standing over the table chopping onions. Katherine and Guinevere were no where to be seen.

Katherine's thoughts stirred inside of her head, and the girl was convinced that she was having another nightmare of her past. The world was completely dark around her, and Katherine felt blind. There was a slight ringing in her ears, something she had never heard before. Katherine began to feel as though she were straining her ears for the slightest sound, but nothing could be heard. Silence was all around her, aside from the foreign ringing sounding back in her ears. Suddenly, Katherine began to hear a noise. Katherine strained her ears to capture the sound, and slowly the noise came to her fully. The maid soon realized she heard talking in the distance. Her shoulders relaxed for a moment, but Katherine soon realized the talking was odd. Two people she had never heard speak before now were speaking near her.

"Where am I?" Katherine thought to herself while trying to open her eyes. The darkness went on before her, and the more she sought to pry her eyelids open the darker the world around her became. The conversation near her began to grow louder, and Katherine stretched her hands out to find the source of the only noise in her ears. She felt nothing against her fingertips. Katherine knew then that something was wrong. The dream, what she thought was a dream, was odd, and it seemed more real than any nightmare Katherine had dreamt before.

The maid began to blink her eyes quickly as the darkness seemed to close in around her. Just as Katherine was about to release the scream building in her throat, a streak of sunlight lit up her vision. It started as a hazy gray line, and soon the outline of items around her began to take shape. Katherine's head throbbed with pain unbearable, still she blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision. The ringing in her ears stopped gradually, and the conversation before her was clear.

"How long do you suppose it will take before they find us?" the voice of a young lady questioned. Katherine strained her eyes to find the source of the voice, but she only saw a haze almost like a cloud surrounding her vision.

"It shan't be long," another young lady reassured the other. Her voice was pure and beautiful, yet menacing in a way that Katherine could not explain. Panic began to set in, as Katherine realized she was alone with two strangers who were potentially dangerous.

Katherine began to shift her body, and realized that she was tied to something. Reaching her fingers back carefully, she felt the roughness of a tree trunk. Katherine took a deep breath, swallowed her saliva hard, and blinked her eyes again in a fierce panic. The outline of two figures began to show through her hazy vision. Katherine relaxed slightly when she realized her vision was returning. The conversation ceased, and silence once again filled the area.

Katherine blinked her eyes one last time, and her vision cleared increasingly. She saw the figure of two young ladies about the same age as herself. One had long curly blonde hair, swept back from her face, and blue eyes deeper than the sky. The other had black hair as black as a raven, and green eyes boring a hole into Katherine's forehead. The green eyed lady, narrowed her eyes, and turned her attention to Katherine.

"Hello, Katherine," the dark haired lady spoke with an evil smile playing at her lips. "It's nice of you to finally join us."

Merlin took the stair three at a time, attempting to reach Arthur as quickly as he could. The servant rushed down the hall, and finally arrived at the door to Arthur's chambers. Merlin threw the door open with a huff; Arthur looked up from the table in annoyance.

"Merlin," Arthur said as calmly as possible.

"Arthur," Merlin began to explain breathlessly.

"I need my armor polished for the feast tomorrow," Arthur commanded before redirecting his undivided attention to the papers sitting in a pile on the wooden table.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and moved to the table. He propped his hands on the table top to look Arthur in the eyes. "Arthur, the girls are gone." Merlin took a deep breath while waiting for the news to sink into Arthur's thick skull. The king, obviously not paying Merlin any attention, kept his eyes glued to the table, and simply nodded.

"Arthur, didn't you hear me?" Merlin questioned loudly. Arthur slammed his hands on the table, and looked up at his flustered servant.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"The girls are gone," Merlin repeated with emphasis. Arthur's features turned from fury to panic quickly. The king stood to his feet as if he had not heard his servant correctly.

"Who?" Arthur questioned.

"Saphirra, Katherine," Merlin began, and turned his eyes to Arthur. "Gwen. They are missing. Mage said Katherine and Guinevere haven't come in for work today."

Arthur, in a panic, spun around the table, and pulled his belt around his waist. Quickly, Arthur slid his sword into the belt. Merlin knew Arthur was going to look for the girls.

"Gather two horses," Arthur instructed. "I'm going to give Gwaine command until we return." The king exited the chambers with Merlin on his heels. Each were bound to get their jobs done quickly.

Merlin rushed to the stables where Arthur's horse and his own were sitting idly in the stalls. The servant saddled both horses faster than he's ever done so before, and he led the animals into the courtyard where Merlin knew Arthur would be waiting. The king soon emerged from the castle, and mounted his white steed. Merlin followed in the king's ways. Soon the two of them were making their way from the courtyard and onto the dirt path leading from the castle. Although the ride was silent, Merlin could hear the faint sounds of magic nearby. He knew something was amiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana kept her eyes locked on the maid tied to the tree stump; the maid that was acting as the bait to draw Arthur into her carefully planned trap. All had gone well, until Katherine broke the spell in which Morgana had cast on Gwen and Katherine. Morgana had not planned on the maid breaking the spell. It had come as a shock to Morgause as well. The witch sisters had spent the past few minutes, since Katherine had opened her eyes, staring at the maid, and attempting to cast a deeper spell on the girl. Each try had failed, and Morgana was becoming quickly frustrated.

"What do you want from us?" Katherine questioned, finally able to speak through her dry mouth that had been a side effect of the spell.

"You are merely a piece in my plan," Morgana replied with an evil smile. She was trying to seem calm, but underneath it all, Morgana was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What plan is so important that you must kidnap Gwen and myself?" Katherine asked with venom in her voice. Morgana sighed heavily through her nose, and stood to her feet.

Morgause moved into Katherine's line of view as an evil smile tugged at the witch's lips. "You are the bait for what my sister wants the most in her life." Morgause smiled over lovingly at her darling sister; Morgana returned the gesture.

Katherine, sensing an opportunity to act, laughed as loudly as her hoarse vocal cords would allow. Morgana and Morgause, completely caught off of their guard, turned to face the maid. Katherine narrowed her eyes at Morgana, but turned her head to Morgause.

"Your are going to allow your sister to receive all of the glory?" Katherine questioned. "After all, you were the one who stole the heart of the king and us." Katherine pointed to Guinevere and herself. Morgause took a step back as the thought Katherine had just planted sank into her evil mind. She turned her eyes to Morgana, and frowned.

"No, sister," Morgana spoke quickly. "You shouldn't believe what she says."

"Why?" Katherine interrupted the witch. "Because I'm a maid?"

Morgause spun her head around to Katherine quickly. "I have a life beyond Camelot," Morgause spoke. "Morgana's life is Camelot, and she is the rightful heir to the throne. I will see to it that she takes her rightful place as Queen of Camelot."

Bitterness filled Katherine's heart, and she began to fidget in the ropes binding her to the tree trunk. She turned her eyes to Guinevere, sitting just beside her, still under the awful spell Morgana had cast on the two maids. Katherine knew she could not fight off the two witches alone. Suddenly Katherine wished she had the gifts of her mother. Katherine knew magic would do the trick.

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop, and dismounted the animal to allow it time to rest. Merlin did the same, keeping the horses reigns in his grip. Arthur ran his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. The king and his servant had been searching the lower town and beyond for hours. They were not having any luck finding the girls.

Merlin shut his eyes tight, and began to listen for any signs of magic near him. He began to search the deeper regions of his hearing; the parts that only sorcerers and sorceresses are able to hear. The warlock listened carefully, but silence was all he heard.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, pulling Merlin back into reality.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin replied in a daze of sorts.

"Perhaps you should stop daydreaming, and help me look," Arthur suggested while tying his horse to a nearby tree. Merlin followed behind closely. "I thought I heard something coming from the forest." Arthur tiptoed into the forest, and listened carefully. Suddenly a loud scream reverberated throughout the entire wood. Merlin's eyes snapped to the direction from which the noise came from.

"Katherine," Merlin whispered slightly louder than normal.

Katherine sneered at the two witches standing before her. "You will never get away with this," Katherine shouted at Morgana. Fire burned in her eyes, and her breathing became quick and temperamental.

Morgana stood to her feet, pulled a small dagger from her gown, and lifted it high in the air. Morgause stood by watching as Morgana dropped to her knees. The witch made eye contact with Katherine, and an evil smile crossed her face. Morgana's smile faded as she began to talk.

"I will get away with this," Morgana said matter-of-factly. "It's my destiny." Suddenly, Morgana raised the dagger, and plunged the short blade into Katherine's side. Katherine squeezed her eyes shut as the blade entered her body, and a scream escaped her dry throat. Pain swelled in her body, making her heart beat at a faster pace. Blood began to seep through the material on her gown, and tears began to fall from her face. Katherine set her jaw, and narrowed her eyes at Morgana who smiled proudly at her work.

Quickly, Merlin and Arthur jumped into action, running toward the source of the terrifying scream. Arthur skillfully vaulted over fallen trees and underbrush; Merlin, on the other hand, was slowed down dramatically by the amount of fallen debris. The warlock briefly wondered at the reason for so many fallen trees. Suddenly another scream from the same direction pulled Merlin into a faster run. Arthur, who had been running faster from the start, was already reaching a small clearing. Without warning, the king stopped short of the clearing.

Merlin finally caught up to Arthur, and stood by his side breathing heavily. Arthur turned to Merlin in annoyance, raised his finger to his lips, and hushed his servant. The king looked between a few bushes to inspect the clearing. To Arthur's surprise, he saw Morgana and Morgause standing over a tree trunk. Merlin pushed back a few branches to look at the clearing himself. He immediately noticed Morgana holding a silver dagger with crimson streaked down the blade. That's when both young men heard the moan of someone in pain.

Arthur, before thinking clearly, rushed into the clearing with his sword raised. Merlin followed behind with fear in his eyes. Morgause turned to Arthur while shouting a spell loudly. Arthur was thrown across the forest, and his limp body slammed into a tree. Merlin, with wide eyes, stepped in Arthur's place, raised his hand to Morgause's forehead, and spoke the words of a similar spell. His eyes turned gold for an instant, and Morgause fell to the ground with a thud. Morgana's temper flared at the sight of Merlin overtaking her sister. The witch lunged forward, springing toward the warlock. Merlin noticed the lunge, and dodged Morgana's blow. Stumbling slightly, Morgana turned and tossed her dagger toward Merlin's back. Merlin, with quick reflexes spun around to stop the dagger in mid air. Anger burned in Morgana's eyes like a flame on dry wood. She positioned her feet, lifted her hands, and let her mind focus on the spell brewing in her brain. Morgana carefully spoke the words of a spell which knocked Merlin into the side of a tree.

With the breath gone from his lungs, Merlin struggled to regain his footing. He knew that he was the only thing standing between Arthur and death. Merlin was the only force left to save Guinevere and Katherine. With that in mind, Merlin sucked in a deep breath, stood to his feet, and shouted a spell toward Morgana. The velocity of the spell threw Morgana into a tree, and the witch came crashing to the ground slightly unconscious. Merlin rushed to the tree trunk where Katherine and Gwen sat tied to the bark with a thick rope. Katherine looked up at Merlin with sad eyes; her face was growing more pale with each passing second.

Arthur, who had regained his head, walked over to the tree, and crouched down beside Guinevere. The beautiful maid was just coming out from under the spell Morgana had cast on her, and Guinevere's vision was hazy.

"Arthur?" Gwen questioned while reaching her arms out toward the hazy picture of the king.

"I'm here, Gwen," Arthur replied while drawing his sword. "I will get you out of here." He sliced the rope loose, and wrapped Guinevere in his arms. When the ropes fell loose from Katherine, she slumped forward limply. Merlin wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her weak body into his lap.

"Merlin," Katherine spoke softly, her breath becoming shallow. "I-Is she gone?"

"For now," Merlin replied. "Arthur, we've got to get back to Gaius immediately. She's going to die if we don't go soon."

Arthur turned his gaze to the injured maid, and his features became gravely serious. The king helped Guinevere catch her balance before helping Merlin lift Katherine off the cold ground. Blood seeped through her gown quickly, causing Katherine to become weaker. As the group reached the horses, Merlin and Arthur slipped Katherine's limp body on the back of Merlin's horse. Guinevere removed the tail of her skirts, and attempted to stop the bleeding. Arthur pulled Gwen on the back of his horse while Merlin mounted his own steed to prevent Katherine from falling. The group rushed back to the castle with as much haste as possible. Katherine held on for her very life; her heart pumping weakly with each passing second.

Gaius worked quietly in his chambers, mixing up remedies for common illnesses found in Camelot. He hummed softly to himself as the sun filtered in through the window just above his work table. The crackle of the fire was the only other sound in the room, and the physician relished in the silence of the day. Gaius was just about to pour a tonic into a glass bottle when the door to his chambers flew open. In came Arthur carrying a pale body. The king was followed by Merlin and Guinevere.

"What is going on?" Gaius questioned while moving toward Arthur. The king laid the girl on the cot where Merlin usually slept, and Gaius noticed the girl was Katherine.

"She's been injured by Morgana," Gwen replied with tears in her eyes.

"You have to help her Gaius," Merlin spoke in a slight panic. Guinevere, out of remorse and comfort, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Arthur carefully removed his arms from under Katherine's body, and stepped back to make room for Gaius.

"I will see what I can do," Gaius spoke with a remorseful tone. Merlin's heart dropped, knowing Gaius could not do much to save her. "Perhaps it would be best if I worked alone."

"I understand," Arthur spoke while taking Gwen's hand. "We will leave you to your work. Merlin?" Arthur called to his servant.

"No, I will stay here." Merlin looked down at Katherine's pale face. Arthur and Guinevere exited the chambers, and Merlin focused his attention on Katherine. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and her eyes were barely open. Katherine smiled weakly up at Merlin as Gaius removed Guinevere's makeshift bandage.

"You must go, Merlin," Katherine spoke softly and slowly. "You shouldn't watch me die." Katherine's eyes fluttered for a moment before closing. Suddenly she drew her final breath, and her chest fell for the last time.

Merlin's heart dropped, and tears poured from his eyes. "Gaius, what should I do?" he questioned through heavy sobs. Gaius took a step back, and folded his hands behind his back.

"The spell, Merlin."

Merlin stood to his feet; his jaw set. He placed his hands over Katherine's wound, and began to recite a healing spell that Gaius had taught him years ago. Merlin's brown eyes turned gold for a split second, then he waited. Nothing changed. Furiously, Merlin began to repeat the steps. He placed his hands over the wound, took a deep breath, and recited the spell. Still, nothing happened.

"Why won't it work, Gaius?" Merlin shouted at the physician.

"Try harder, Merlin," Gaius suggested to Merlin.

With pain in his heart, and sadness in his chest, Merlin repeated the steps for a third time. As he recited the healing spell, something changed. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and Katherine's chest rose slightly. Merlin's adrenalin began to pump throughout his body, and he began to cast the spell once again. Katherine's chest began to rise and fall repeatedly. Her heart began to beat once again. Merlin sighed in relief as Katherine's eyes fluttered open, and her wound began to heal itself. Gaius, with excitement, rushed to tell Arthur and Guinevere, leaving Merlin alone with the maid.

"You're back," Merlin spoke with exhaustion. Katherine looked up into Merlin's eyes as she smiled weakly. Although she had much to say, Katherine could not form any words to express her gratefulness for Merlin saving her life. Instead of speaking, she raised her right hand to Merlin's cheek, and pressed her palm to his skin. Tears rolled from her eyes while the emotion poured into her heart. Merlin had just saved her life.

Katherine's eyes were filled with tears as Merlin gazed down at her rosy face. The color had returned to her cheeks shortly after she began breathing again. For that, Merlin was grateful. A smile formed on his lips as Katherine raised her hand to his cheek. She was silent, but she was alive. Merlin looked down at her lovingly, and slowly he leaned in toward her. Without warning, Katherine met him halfway, and they pressed their lips together gently. Because she was still weak, Katherine fell back on to the pillow, and her lips parted with Merlin's lips.

"Thank you for saving me," Katherine finally spoke. Her voice was rough, and soft. Merlin smiled while brushing a strand of Katherine's hair from her eyes.

"It wouldn't have been very nice to let you die," Merlin jeered playfully.

Picking up on the joke, Katherine winked as well as she was able to wink. "I always knew you were more kind that you claimed to be." Merlin laughed gently just as Arthur and Guinevere burst into the room. Gwen rushed forward, and placed a hand on Katherine's cheek.

"I thought I had lost you," Guinevere spoke to her dearest friend.

"Well, Gaius," Arthur said proudly. "You've saved another life. I'm proud to call you my physician." The king patted Gaius on the back with pride. Gaius, on the other hand, turned to Merlin and winked nonchalantly. Merlin smiled, and turned his focus back to Katherine. She was alive, and to Merlin, that was all that mattered at the moment.

Guinevere lit a candle in her home, and set it on the table top. The light from the candle and fireplace combined kept the building lit up brightly. Gwen placed her head in the comfort of her hands, and a loud sigh escaped her lips. Her head ached slightly from the trauma of the day; her body was exhausted from the large amount of adrenalin that had passed through her veins earlier. Guinevere knew she would be asleep shortly.

Gwen stretched her achy muscles slightly, and stood upright. She carefully pushed the wooden chair underneath the wooden table. As Guinevere turned toward the cot where she slept, a soft knock sounded at the door. Suddenly, Gwen's exhaustion flew from her body, and panic began to set in.

"Who would be coming to my home at this hour?" Guinevere questioned herself out loud. She retrieved the fire poker from the fireplace, and lifted the pointy object over her head. The knock sounded again, but more urgent this time. Gwen reached the door, removed the wooden board keeping it locked, and slowly pulled the door open. She lifted the poker high in the air, ready to strike her visitor, when Arthur stepped into the light.

"Arthur," Guinevere spoke while lowering the poker. Her features softened, and a weak smile showed on her lips. "I could have killed you. What are you doing here, and at this hour?" She looked at the king, standing in her house. He was dressed in common clothes, and he bore no crown.

"I had to see you," Arthur spoke quietly. "I needed to make sure you were okay after what happened today." Gwen shut and locked the door behind Arthur. The king moved closer to the crackling fire, attempting to warm his frozen fingers. Guinevere poured Arthur a cup of water, and set the clay cup beside the king. Silence filled the small house as Guinevere moved the wooden chair beside the fireplace.

"I will be fine, Arthur," Guinevere spoke, finally breaking the momentary silence between them. Arthur took a small sip of the water, and turned his gaze to the beautiful but exhausted maid.

"I know," Arthur spoke. "You are strong, but I actually came because I wanted to see you." The king stood to his feet, and turned to Guinevere. He reached for her cold hands, interlocking his fingers with her own. Arthur smiled warmly; his white teeth gleaming handsomely. "I was afraid I had lost you out there today," Arthur began.

"What do you mean?" Gwen questioned with confusion in her voice.

"When Morgause and Morgana captured you, I was afraid."

"The king," Guinevere began with a coy smile on her face. "Afraid? You were afraid?"

"Yes," laughed Arthur. "Even kings become afraid at times. I thought I would lose you." Arthur's smile faded as the reality of those words hit him like bricks. The king raised his hand to place it gently on Guinevere's soft face. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and placed his palm against her cheek. "Gwen," Arthur spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, Arthur?" Guinevere answered in the same tone. She looked into the blue eyes of the King of Camelot. Her heart began to race inside of her chest, and her breathing became uneasy.

"I'm glad you're safe," Arthur replied after a short pause. Slowly he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The king's heart pulsed as he kissed Guinevere for a few moments. All was silent, aside from the occasional crackle of the firewood being burned in the flames. When Arthur pulled back, a smile replaced his anxiety. He kissed Gwen's forehead gently before moving toward the door.

"Thank you for saving my life, Arthur," Guinevere spoke softly. Arthur unlocked the door, and pulled the wooden door open slightly.

Arthur turned back to Gwen with a gentle smile. "No, thank you for saving my life," Arthur replied while slipping out into the darkness of the village. Guinevere watched as the king closed the door behind him, and slipped away into the shadows. She carefully pushed the board keeping the door locked back into place. Tears bubbled up in Guinevere's eyes while she replayed the conversation over and over in her thoughts. Arthur was the kindest person Guinevere had ever known, and for that she loved him more and more each day.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgana kicked the tree stump where Katherine and Guinevere had been tied to only the day before. The witch had no idea what had happened after Merlin spoke something toward her. The only thing Morgana remembered from the day before was rushing toward Merlin. She was thrown backwards against a tree, then her memory was dark. Morgana was convinced that Merlin had cast a spell on her, but she had no means of proving her suspicions. Boiling over with anger, Morgana entered her small hut in the forest, and began searching for a easier way to take down Arthur. Morgause had returned to Cenred's kingdom, where she had resided for several years; Agravaine was still in Camelot, sucking up to Arthur to remain away from his suspicions. Morgana realized she was alone in the matter of removing Arthur from the throne. She knew she must act solely on her own.

With fury steaming from her eyes, Morgana moved to the table where there were potions of all sorts scattered across the wooden top. The glass vials sat in a neat array on a wooden shelf just to the right of the table, and a basket of herbs was placed on a smaller table just beside the shelf. Morgana reached for both herbs and a vial. Soon she began working on a new potion to keep Arthur sedated. With ease and much patience, Morgana finished the liquid. She began to slowly speak the words of an ancient spell that Morgause had taught her. Morgana had learned this spell while still residing behind the walls of the castle in Camelot. She had mastered the spell under Uther's reign as king. Morgana grinned evilly at the memory of her years of attempting to end Uther's life without a soul finding out. Morgana had defied Uther in many ways. She had also ratted him out to his adversaries, and Uther never suspected her of the crime until she left for good.

An evil smile formed on her lips, as Morgana shook the wretched potion, and studied the final product. A slimy blue liquid swished around in the glass vial when Morgana turned the container. "Perfect," Morgana spoke aloud to herself while she smiled menacingly. With haste, Morgana pulled a long black cape around her neck, retrieved a basket, and stepped into the setting sunlight. She mounted her only horse, and rode toward Camelot with only one thing on her mind; the demise of Arthur Pendragon.

Katherine blinked her eyes open slowly as pain swept over her body. The memory of the night before hit her suddenly, and her head began to ache along with the remainder of her muscles. Katherine slowly turned to her side, the side that was not injured in the run in with Morgana. She sighed softly before noticing someone asleep in a wooden chair just beside the cot where Katherine slept. She blinked a few more times, attempting to clear her vision, and assure herself she was seeing properly. It was just as she thought, Merlin was asleep in a wooden chair beside the cot. His arms lay in an awkward position, and his neck was craned against the back of the chair.

Carefully, Katherine reached out her arm, and placed a gentle hand on the back of Merlin's hand. The warlock jumped slightly, awakening himself from his strange slumber. Katherine smiled weakly, and fell back on to the pillow; her strength was lacking in her muscles. Merlin shook his head slightly, to awaken his eyes more quickly. He ran his fingers through his dark hair before turning to Katherine.

"Why didn't you sleep in a cot, Merlin?" Katherine questioned with concern for the servant she had grown to care for.

"I couldn't very well leave you in here alone, could I?" Merlin spoke with a sleepy smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Katherine tried to raise her head, but fell suddenly back on the pillow. A sting of pain shot through her body from the spot of injury. Merlin, noticing the wince on Katherine's face, jumped from the chair, knocking it to the ground. Katherine jumped at the sound, and looked up as Merlin leaned over her.

"Let me get you something for the pain," Gaius spoke from across the room, sensing Katherine's pain in her side. "Merlin, how about you go see to Arthur. Today is the feast after all."

"I think I should stay with Katherine," Merlin suggested. "I could tend to her."

"Merlin, honestly," Katherine began with a slight roll of her eyes. "I will be fine. Gaius will take care of me. Gwen is going to need as much help as she can get today, so will Arthur." Katherine raised her hand to Merlin's cheek, and she smiled softly. "Now go see to your king." Katherine kissed the palm of Merlin's hand, and released him from her grasp. Merlin reluctantly moved toward the door as Gaius took his place over Katherine's body. Finally, the servant exited the chambers.

Merlin began to make his way toward Arthur's chambers. His stomach growled out of hunger, and his neck ached from the ridiculous sleeping position he took up the night before. Merlin regretted his decision to sleep next to Katherine's bed. As the servant took the stairs two at a time, he passed Lord Agravaine rushing from Arthur's chambers. With confusion written on his face, Merlin entered the room, and began to ask Arthur of the strange thing just witnessed.

"Don't even ask," Arthur spoke before Merlin could even utter the words on the tip of his tongue. "My uncle insists we do things his way. This is my birthday feast, and I'm the king."

"Of course, sire," Merlin replied with a slight bow. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Arthur sighed and stood to his feet. "No, let's skip breakfast today. We have enough to do without breakfast added to the list."

"Arthur skipping breakfast?" Merlin questioned with a slight smile. "That's unlike you."

"Yes, well I'm frustrated," Arthur replied while pulling his belt around his waist. "How is Katherine faring this morning?"

"Much better. Still weak though." Merlin reached for Arthur's sword, and handed the weapon to the king. Arthur slid the sword and holster into his belt before turning to Merlin.

"Come on," Arthur spoke while moving to the door. "There's much to do today." Merlin followed behind his king with quick footsteps. Arthur rambled on about the events leading up to the feast that night. Merlin listened while Arthur described the amount of knights coming to feast with him. The knights of course would bring their immediate families along with them. Merlin at once felt sorry for Mage and Guinevere who would be performing the task of cooking. Merlin would be in charge of making sure everyone's chalices were well stocked with wine.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying, Merlin?" Arthur questioned as they reached the dining hall where the feast was to be held.

Merlin shifted his eyes. "Of course, sire."

"Then what was it I said?" Arthur folded his arms over his muscular chest, waiting for his servant's reply.

"Well, you said you wanted to serve the finest wine tonight," Merlin replied completely unsure of himself. Arthur simply rolled his eyes and entered the dining hall.

"No, Merlin," Arthur began. "I said I was trying to think of a way for Katherine to join us tonight for the feast. You know, you really should pay more attention to what I'm saying. I am your king after all."

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin spoke as Guinevere entered the room. "Good morning, Gwen."

Guinevere smiled at the two men. "Good morning, sire. Merlin." She nodded toward Merlin and Arthur. "How is Katherine feeling? I'd made plans to go visit her, but there is so much to do in here."

"She's in pain, but Gaius can fix that problem."

"Gwen, if you'd like to go see her, you may take an hour off," Arthur spoke with kindness. "Besides, you can't do anything that Merlin can't do as well. Isn't that right, Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin spoke with sarcasm flooding from his mouth. Guinevere smiled playfully toward Merlin, then turned to Arthur.

"I will be back in one hour," Gwen spoke while turning toward the door. "Don't destroy anything while I'm gone, Merlin." Arthur chuckled loudly at the comment, and Merlin stood taken back by the remark.

Guinevere pushed the door to the chambers open, and she saw Gaius leaning over his table working furiously. Katherine lay in the bed, reading an old leather bound book with fine script inside of it. Gwen entered the room quietly.

"Hello Gwen," Gaius spoke with a gentle smile. "Is there something I can do for you today?"

"I actually just came to see about Katherine," Guinevere replied softly. Katherine closed the book at the sound of her name, and rolled her head over to look at Gwen. "Your color has returned," Guinevere commented while moving toward Katherine's cot.

"I'm feeling much better," Katherine replied while sitting up slowly. "Gaius says it's best if I stay in bed as much as possible. Although the wound is healed, he's worried it might reopen, and Gaius is the physician."

Guinevere took hold of Katherine's hand, and a smile beamed on her face. "Merlin says you are still in pain. It's not too bad, I hope."

"No," Katherine answered softly. "The pain will subside when Gaius gives me a tonic to ease it. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you might want to join me at Arthur's birthday feast tonight," Guinevere suggested with a gentle smile. "You would not have to do anything, only sit and enjoy the entertainment."

Katherine's eyes lit up with excitement and joy at the words of her friend. Her expression changed when Katherine realized her place in the castle. "I would love to, Gwen, but I'm merely a servant. Arthur would forbid my sitting while a feast is being partaken in."

"No," Guinevere replied with fervor. "Arthur would never force you to work after what happened. He understands these things take time to heal."

"And you're certain he would allow it?" Katherine slowly lowered herself back to the pillow. She looked up hopefully at Guinevere, awaiting her reply.

"I'm certain of it." Guinevere smiled softly, and patted Katherine's hand gently. "I must be going. There is much to attend to. I will come back later to help you dress for the feast."

"Thank you for your kindness, Gwen," Katherine spoke softly. A smile played at her lips, and her heart felt warm with the kindness that Guinevere spread throughout her joints. The pain was slowly decreasing as Guinevere stood from the chair, and left the chambers. Katherine began to feel drowsy from the tonic Gaius had given her for pain. She was relieved to shut her eyes, and let sleep take over her mind.

Merlin used every muscle in his being to push one of the heavy wooden tables across the dining hall. Arthur stood on the other side, pulling the object and grunting with effort.

"Merlin, push the table harder," Arthur yelled from the other end of the piece of furniture.

"I'm doing my best, Arthur. Perhaps you should push the table while I pull." Merlin stopped pushing, and stood upright. Arthur did the same while dusting his hands on his trousers legs.

"Alright," Arthur agreed while trading places with Merlin. Arthur placed his hands on the corners of the table, and began to push with all of his might. The table began to ease toward the farthest wall where Arthur was determined to place it. With ease, the table was moved to its new position. Flabbergasted, Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a heavy sigh through his nose. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Arthur questioned with pride in his voice.

Merlin shook his head slightly. "Maybe not for you. Your biceps are larger than mine, Arthur."

"Of course they are," Arthur bragged slightly. "I work harder than you." Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Agravaine strolled into the dining hall, creating a loud noise upon his entrance. "Uncle," Arthur called slightly confused.

"My king," Agravaine bowed slightly, while glaring at Merlin. "Word from Cenred's kingdom has arrived stating that trouble was arising in between our kingdom boarders. Should I look more closely into this, Sire?"

"No!" Arthur practically shouted at his uncle. "Cenred despises Camelot. I have no reason to trust his word about anything. That includes trouble that may or may not be real."

"Very well then," Agravaine spoke. His voice seemed to be full of secrets, and Merlin wondered at the thoughts that passed through Agravaine's brain each day. "Might I say, sire, that this dining hall is beginning to look very nice."

"Well thanks," Merlin spoke before thinking the better of it. "But we're not quite finished yet." Agravaine shot Merlin an annoyed look, and exited the hall.

"That's because you're a half wit, Merlin," Arthur spoke while bracing his hands against another of the wooden tables. "Now help me move this one over there." Arthur pointed to an empty spot against the wall opposite of where the table sat already.

"Why must we move every table?" Merlin questioned with a slight complaint.

"Because this is my feast," Arthur replied with boldness. "And I'm the king, so what I say goes."

"Yes, sire," Merlin spoke with respect. He braced his hands under the table, and waited for Arthur to begin the pushing on the item of furniture. The two young men pushed and shoved the heavy table until it sat in the spot Arthur desired. The king stood upright, stretched his back muscles, and looked around the large dining hall.

"What do you think, Merlin?" Arthur began. "Should we move another table to this side, or leave it be." Arthur turned to his servant, but saw a million complaints written in Merlin's eyes. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Just as Arthur was moving toward a table containing sample entrees, Guinevere entered the room carrying a large basket. She pushed the doors closed with her feet before moving to the nearest table. Slowly, Gwen slid the heavy basket on the table top, and began to rummage through the contents.

"What do we have here?" Arthur questioned while practically running to the basket.

"This is candle sticks, linen clothes for the tables, and other items of decoration," Guinevere explained while pulling out a few of the various items. "Merlin and I used them last year for your feast."

"And the year before that," Merlin added while moving toward the basket. Arthur lifted a candle stick in his large hand, and turned it to study the decoration. He sneered casually toward the item while carefully placing it steadily on the table top.

"I think it's time for a change," Arthur began with a smile. "I believe we should get new candlesticks. Guinevere, do you suppose you could find some on such short notice?"

"Well," Gwen started while pulling the remainder of the candlesticks from the basket. "I suppose it can't hurt to try. I shall return shortly." Arthur tossed her a pouch full of gold coins, and Guinevere exited the dining hall without a single complaint.

After Guinevere left the room, Arthur turned to Merlin with a simple smile. Merlin looked over at Arthur cautiously, reading his mind slightly. "You want to move the other table, don't you, Arthur?" Merlin questioned. With a simple nod, Arthur and Merlin began to push the last table into position with the others.

Sweat dripped from Merlin's hair, and the exertion from moving furniture left his muscles feeling weak. Merlin dropped to the floor just beside a wooden chair. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, just as Arthur plopped down in the chair beside Merlin. The king laughed, slightly exerted himself, breathlessly, and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Although he was the king, Arthur still enjoyed partaking in readying the castle for his birthday feast. Since he was a particular king, Arthur needed to make sure everything was up to his standard. That included the tables being in the proper places. Merlin was not fond of Arthur's pickiness, but he did as he was told because he couldn't very well defy his king. Merlin was proud to work for Arthur, and although he was stubborn, Arthur was a grand king.

"So is that it then?" Merlin asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Arthur leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and rubbed the sweat from his jaw bone.

"Now we wait for Gwen to return," Arthur replied after a few seconds of silence. Merlin pulled his knees up, and rested his forearms on his knee caps. The servant huffed, attempting to catch his breath after the torture of moving tables. Arthur, on the other hand, was breathing normally, and was ready to move on to other sources of muscle exertion. Merlin was unsure of how Arthur retained any energy during the day.

"Come on," Arthur called while jumping to his feet.

"Where are we going now?" Merlin asked, complaining a little.

"I'd like to get a few practice swings in before the feast."

"Swings as in, swords?" Merlin stood his feet reluctantly. The servant knew that Arthur was about to use him as target practice; a feat Merlin despised and dreaded each day.

"Of course," Arthur spoke. "What else would I be talking about?"

"I was only making sure you still knew what you were talking about, sire," Merlin replied with a weak smile that he somehow managed to form. Merlin followed Arthur to the practice field reluctantly.

Morgana pushed her horse through the gate of Cenred's kingdom. The witch knew she was only welcome in the castle due to her sister being a guest. Cenred had despised Morgana for as long as she could remember, but only recently had his hatred turned to kindness. Cenred had welcomed her only when he learned of Morgana's plans to overthrow Arthur from the throne in Camelot.

The guards standing present at the castle gates stopped Morgana in her tracks. She sat still as stone in the saddle as the guards approached the horse suspiciously. Morgana waited with anger flowing through her veins.

"State your business here, miss," one of the guards spoke with a deep gutted voice.

"I'm here to speak with King Cenred and his guest Morgause," Morgana stated in an almost silent tone. The other guard moved closer to her, and lifted his helmet slightly.

"What business 'ave you with 'im?" the guard questioned loudly.

"I am Morgana Pendragon," she hissed. "High priestess of the old religion. Cenred is expecting me."

"Begging your pardon, Lady Morgana," the guard standing on the opposite side spoke with a simple bow. "Welcome" The guard pushed the gate open, and allowed Morgana to pass unharmed. Morgana heard the creak of metal as the gate shut and latched behind her. There was no turning back from the plan. Fortunately for Morgana, she was certain, and no doubts passed through her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Guinevere walked cautiously through the marketplace during the late afternoon. Her search for candlesticks was beginning to be in vain, but Gwen was determined to bring Arthur what he wished for. The rest of the decorating had been left up to Merlin and several other servants around the castle. Guinevere had been free to search the entire lower town for new candlesticks. On a normal occasion, the candlesticks would be specially made for the king, but because of such short notice Guinevere had been instructed to find the items from a local merchant.

Guinevere entered another store, and her eyes immediately darted toward the candlesticks. She scanned the objects along a shelf, but found nothing to suite her taste. Suddenly, the merchant crept up behind her, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Good evening," the merchant spoke loudly with a boisterous voice. "How may I help you."

"I'm looking for candlesticks," Guinevere began to explain. "For the king. Are these all you happen to have?"

"I'm afraid so," the merchant spoke while hanging his head sadly. "Are there none to your liking?"

"I'm sorry, but King Arthur must have the final say. I'm just not sure they are to his standard, but I'm certain he appreciates the hard effort you put into your business." Guinevere smiled in spite of her depressing words. She had a way of making people feel better about themselves. Guinevere was a ray of sunshine.

"Very well," the merchant spoke with a smile. "Perhaps next time I could assist the king with candlesticks."

"Of course," Guinevere spoke while moving toward the door.

The sun was hanging lower in the sky as Gwen exited another merchant empty handed. She was beginning to lose hope of finding new candlesticks up to Arthur's standard. The weight of Arthur's gold coins in her pocket began to slowly weigh her down, and the reality of the rushed situation kept coming back to her mind. Gwen was running out of time.

As she began to turn back toward the castle, Guinevere began to feel a set of eyes on her. Her pulse began to quicken, and her steps began to move slightly faster. Gwen started to move toward locations more populated, but she could not shake the feeling of being watched. The crowds began to dwindle as the sun began to sink lower and lower in the sky. Guinevere knew that Arthur's feast would start soon.

As the feeling of being watched hung over her head, Guinevere moved cautiously toward the castle gates. She continued turning her head slightly to glance behind her back. Each time she looked, nothing was there; nothing Guinevere could see at least. Gwen turned the corner, and finally reached the castle gates safely. As she turned one final time to check behind her, Gwen noticed a black shadow moving into the trees just outside of the castle walls. With a shiver, she entered the safety of the courtyard.

With quick steps, Guinevere rushed to tell Mage the sad news about the candlesticks. After she informed Mage, Guinevere rushed to Gaius' chambers where Katherine still lay on the cot beside the fireplace. Gwen hoped her friend would be strong enough to join the crowd for Arthur's feast.

Katherine sat up in the cot, braiding her hair across her shoulder. She knew Arthur's feast would be starting soon. Gaius had just left, after much persuasion, to join the feasting in the dining hall. The physician had insisted he stay with Katherine, but she convinced Gaius that she would be fine alone. The pain had ceased, but Katherine felt entirely alone in the large chambers.

Katherine slowly leaned back against the pillow, and sighed deeply through her nose. Suddenly, the door to the chambers flew open. Katherine shot straight up with a start, and pain seared through her muscles. In entered Guinevere carrying two clean gowns made of fancy material.

"Guinevere," Katherine spoke with relief. "I thought you were someone here to finish me off." Katherine laughed with fear still pumping in her blood.

"I've brought you a gown." Gwen smile while holding the beautiful gown up. "Have you the strength to join me at the feast?" Katherine nodded and slowly stood to her feet. Guinevere helped her dress before dressing herself, and the two stepped back to study each other.

"Gwen, you look lovely," Katherine complimented. "Arthur will love that color on you. It compliments your smile."

"You are radiant, Katherine," Guinevere spoke with entire seriousness. "It's beautiful on you."

"Who's gowns were these, anyway?" Katherine questioned while carefully sitting to rest for a moment. Guinevere chewed slightly on her bottom lip before answering.

"These were Morgana's." Gwen smirked. "When she was residing in the castle. I'm sure she wouldn't mind our borrowing them." Gwen giggled, and reached her hand out to Katherine. "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Katherine replied while taking Guinevere's hand, and letting the maid lead her from the chambers. Carefully, the two girls climbed two sets of stairs, crossed a long corridor, and entered the dining hall just beginning to buzz with guests. Arthur sat the head of the table, opposite the door; Merlin stood just to his right. As the girls entered the room, Arthur and Merlin each stopped and stared speechlessly at Katherine and Guinevere. Arthur stood to his feet, and pushed his chair away with his knee. Merlin, without hesitation, rushed around the tables and toward Katherine. She smiled as Merlin neared her.

"You're standing," Merlin spoke in disbelief.

"I'm healed." Katherine laughed as Guinevere released her arm. "Go on, Gwen. I will be fine." Gwen moved toward Arthur, leaving Katherine and Merlin alone.

"That gown is beautiful," Merlin commented, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you," Katherine replied with a smile. "It was actually Morgana's gown, but she left it in her old chambers. Gwen brought it to me."

"It looks lovely on you." Merlin smiled, keeping his eyes locked on Katherine's eyes. Katherine, feeling slightly embarrassed, dropped her gaze, and blushed under the stare of Merlin. "It makes your eyes sparkle," Merlin spoke softly. "Even more so than before."

"You look handsome, Merlin," Katherine shot back quickly with a ginger smile.

"In these old things." He tugged at his tunic while laughing gently. "I think you're mistaken."

"No, I'm certain of it," Katherine replied. Suddenly a wave of weakness came over her, and her knees buckled from underneath her. Katherine lunged forward, threw her hands out, and fell into Merlin's arms.

"Perhaps we should find a seat," Merlin suggested while righting Katherine. She nodded in agreement, and let Merlin lead her toward an empty chair.

Meanwhile, Arthur pushed past Gwaine, and moved to Guinevere. His eyes lit up at the sight of the radiant Gwen in the pale blue gown made of silk. The king's focus was centered entirely on the maid in front of him. Although it was technically against the law of Camelot, Arthur reached out, and wrapped Guinevere in his arms. No one else seemed to notice the public show of affection.

Guinevere took in the sight of her king, as he released her from his tight grasp. She relished in the sight of his shiny armor and mail. Gwen noticed his sword was polished, and his hair was not in it's normal disarray. That small fact made her smile. Arthur took a step back to get a good look at Guinevere. His smile broadened when she leaned forward toward him. Arthur began to lean in as well, unsure of Guinevere's intentions.

"Arthur," Gwen whispered as she neared his face. "People are watching." Guinevere watched as Arthur took a step back, nodded toward her, and smiled in a kingly way. He then turned toward the head of the table, and moved back to his seat. Merlin joined him, and Gwen rushed to Katherine's side which was to the left of Arthur. On the right sat Lord Agravaine, in his normal position.

"My guests," Arthur announced while standing to his feet. The noise in the room suddenly died down, as King Arthur's guests waited to hear the words about to spill from his mouth. "We gather today not only in celebration of another year of my birth, but also to toast in respect for those who risk their lives in protection of the king." The entire room fell still, and no sound was heard throughout the dining hall. Everyone's entire attention was focused on Arthur at the head of his table.

"We are in the presence of someone who risked her life to save mine," Arthur spoke while looking down at Katherine sitting next to him. "Katherine may only be a maid in this castle, but to me she will always be a heroine. A toast to Katherine, a heroine in disguise." Arthur raised his chalice full of wine. Everyone followed suite, and drank a sip of the tart liquid. Arthur sat down slowly in his chair and turned to Katherine with a gentle smile.

"I wanted to thank you personally as well," the king began. "You were stabbed while trying to protect me."

"If I had known she was going to kill you I would have done more," Katherine spoke. "I thought she was only going to enchant you."

"You did a great thing, Katherine," Arthur reassured her with a pat on the hand. "Thank you." Guinevere leaned over to whisper something in Katherine's ear. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but turned to Gwaine and lifted his chalice in celebration. A few other knights sitting near the king, lifted their cups, and sucked down the sweet wine. Merlin and Guinevere brought around a pitcher of the wine to refill each chalice around the table. Katherine slowly stood to her feet, and moved toward Guinevere who was refilling Elyon's cup.

"Katherine, what are you doing on your feet," Gwen spoke with a gentle laugh. Katherine shrugged slightly while reaching for a pitcher of wine. Merlin crept up behind her, snatched the pitcher from Katherine's grasp, and winked at Guinevere.

"What was that for, Merlin?" Katherine questioned.

"You shouldn't be on your feet," Merlin replied. Gwen nodded in agreement. "You really should be sitting down beside Arthur. You are practically his guest of honor."

"That's not true," Katherine replied while leaning against the table top. Guinevere set her pitcher down, and reached her arm around Katherine's waist, helping the weak girl back to her feet. Suddenly, Katherine's eyes began to swim. Her vision began to spin, and her hearing stopped completely. Katherine began to feel herself falling to the floor. She reached out to steady herself on the wooden table, and realized she was standing still. The room stopped spinning, but Katherine could not hear anything. Guinevere's lips were moving in Katherine's direction, but no words were reaching Katherine's ears. Merlin slowly set the pitchers on the table, keeping his eyes locked on Katherine. He closed his eyes, and Katherine began to hear speaking.

"Kat, are you all right," came Merlin's voice in a muffled sound. Katherine cocked her head in confusion when she realized the servants lips had not moved an inch. "Can you hear me?" Merlin spoke again without his lips parting.

Katherine began to think to herself. "Why are his lips still, but I can hear him speaking?"

"You can hear me." Merlin smiled, and turned to Guinevere. Suddenly Katherine's hearing returned, and the noise of the dining hall came blaring back to her. "Gwen, might I have a word with Katherine alone please?"

"Sure," Guinevere replied while taking up a pitcher of wine. "Gwaine has emptied his cup again. He will be wanting more." Gwen laughed slightly while moving away from Merlin and Katherine.

Merlin stepped in closer to Katherine, and lowered his voice significantly. "Katherine, you heard me speaking with my mind," Merlin commented.

"Those were your thoughts?" Katherine questioned in a whisper. Her eyes were filled with confusion and fear. Merlin nodded in response to her question.

"Do you know what this means?" Merlin's eyes contained excitement. The broad smile on his lips indicated his joy of Katherine's new found talent.

"I'm afraid not." Katherine hung her head in shame.

Merlin slowly lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her eyes to meet his. "This means you are of druid descent, like myself. You can hear thoughts of other druids, but only the ones they want you to hear."

"So I can talk to you by using my mind?" Katherine questioned, capturing the grasp of the new talent. Merlin nodded in reply. Katherine's hearing quickly vanished, and her heart began to race.

"Be calm," Merlin spoke softly through his thoughts. "It's only me." Katherine relaxed, and prepared to speak back. As she began to speak to Merlin, another voice flashed through her ears.

"Merlin," Katherine whispered aloud; her eyes wide. "Did you hear that?" The sound Katherine had heard was the sound of many horses' hooves crashing against a stone courtyard. She heard the shout of many knights, and heard a voice all too familiar to her. The voice of Morgana shouting "To Camelot" rang through Katherine's memory.

Merlin, who had not heard the strange commotion, looked to Katherine in confusion. "What do you mean? Did I hear what?"

"The horses?" Katherine questioned. Her heart dropped when she realized Merlin had not heard the strange sounds. Katherine was again alone. "You didn't hear a shout saying 'To Camelot'?"

"No," Merlin looked to Katherine nervously. "Tell me what happened when I return." Katherine waited while Merlin made his rounds with the wine. When the servant returned, Katherine rehashed the entire event that she heard in her mind. When she finished, Merlin stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of concentration on his face. Katherine's heart began to race as she waited for a verdict.

"It was probably something in the distance," Merlin spoke wisely. "They are probably coming to wish Arthur a merry birthday." Merlin smiled, and pointed to the chair beside Arthur. "I suppose you should sit down now. Your face is pale."

"Of course," Katherine spoke, slightly on edge. Katherine eased her way to the chair just to the left of Arthur. As she sat down, the smell of wine wafted through her nostrils. Gwaine had partaken in one too many cups, and Arthur was well on his way to joining Gwaine in drunkenness. Katherine's pulse began to quicken.

Guinevere was refilling chalices with the sweet wine. She was exhausted, and almost envious of Katherine. Guinevere immediately took back her thoughts. She knew Katherine had been through a tremendous amount of trauma, and Gwen was going to be happy for her no matter what. Still, Guinevere wished she were the one sitting next to Arthur. As she moved to Arthur's chair to refill his cup, Arthur pulled her down and began to whisper in her ear.

"Guinevere, take the rest of the night off," Arthur spoke slightly over a whisper. "You deserve a rest."

"Thank you, sire," Guinevere spoke with a simple bow. Quickly she moved into the empty chair beside Katherine who turned to her and smiled softly.

"Arthur let you sit?" Katherine questioned while pushed a platter of roast duck near Gwen.

"Yes," Guinevere replied while placing a bit of the duck on her plate. "I suppose he thought I was exhausted." Katherine giggled slightly, and took a sip of her wine.

"I know why Gwaine has drank four cups of this," Katherine spoke over the noise of laughing men. "It's delicious." Guinevere slowly sipped hers, and set the cup down with a smile.

"Indeed, it is," Gwen replied.

Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair, wishing his master would let him sit as well. Merlin was not as lucky as Katherine and Gwen. Instead, he was provided with the task of refilling the cups around the table, especially Gwaine's cup. Merlin was certain the man was a drunkard, but Gwaine was one of Merlin's closest friends, other than Arthur. Merlin started to move toward the pitchers of wine, but stopped suddenly when his hearing cut off.

Thinking it was only Katherine using her new gift, Merlin continued toward the wine table. Carefully, the warlock listened for the sound of Katherine's thoughts, but nothing came. Instead, all Merlin could hear was silence. Slightly confused, Merlin shook his head quickly to bring his regular hearing back. As he shook his head, the sound of clattering hooves stopped his motions short. Merlin's head perked up, and he stood to his proper height. He strained his ears to listen for another sound. Suddenly the sound of a horn startled Merlin, and the pitcher of wine fell. The pitcher crashed to the ground, spilling the contents, and shattering the clay container. Merlin's normal hearing returned, but silence filled the large dining hall. Arthur stood to his feet, and turned to see the cause of such a ruckus. When he saw Merlin, the king's eyes narrowed.

Just as Arthur was about to speak, a guard came crashing in the dining hall. Fear covered the man's face, and the guards arms began to shake violently. Arthur turned his attention to the frightened guard in attempt to solve the problem at hand.

"Sire," the guard called to Arthur while the silence still remained. "Sire, bandits," the guard spoke breathlessly. Unable to say more, the guard looked to his king for help.

"What do you mean bandits?" Arthur questioned while folding his strong arms over his chest. The entire room stood still while waiting for the guard to reply. Merlin, who had bent down to pick up the broken shards of clay, stood to his feet anxiously. Katherine slowly turned her head, and glanced at the fear stricken Merlin. She too was nervous, and shaky.

"Bandits," the guard began. "Headed this way."

"How many?" Arthur questioned while reached for his sword. By this time, every knight sitting at the table had stood to their feet, swords drawn. The women in the room had fled to the kitchen along with Mage and several other maids and servants. Merlin, Katherine, and Guinevere, however, remained in the dining hall with Arthur and his knights.

"Thirty at least, sire," the guard spoke, finally catching his breath.

"Thank you," Arthur spoke loudly, sobering himself up for battle. Gwaine began to do the same. "Go wait with the other guard on duty." The guard exited the room, and Arthur turned to his knights. "We meet these bandits in the courtyard. Whatever it is they want with Camelot, we can not give it to them." Arthur drew his sword, and lifted the blade to the sky. Each knight did the same, and everyone touched blades at once. "We fight for Camelot tonight," Arthur spoke. "Who's with me?" Shouts lifted up at once, and the room was filled with a new kind of noise from only moments before. This time, the knights were shouting for battle, not for pleasure.

Arthur turned to Guinevere, Katherine, and Merlin. He looked each of them in the eye; a serious expression on his face. "Stay in here," Arthur spoke to the three of them. "I need the three of you here to help with the wounded. I don't know who these bandits are, but there are sure to be injuries. Someone fetch Gaius. Tell him it's urgent."

"No," Merlin called. "I'm going with you."

"Merlin, stay here," Arthur pleaded while Katherine and Guinevere rushed to find Gaius. "I need you to look after Gwen for me."

"Guinevere has taken care of herself during many battles, Arthur," Merlin replied. "I'm coming with you. I will help fight."

"Well, at least get a sword," Arthur spoke while pulling a sword from the mantle over the fireplace. Merlin removed the blade from the sheath, and studied it in the firelight. The shiny, silver blade glistened with beauty, and Merlin gazed in awe. With a shout from Arthur, Merlin slid the sword back into it's protective holder, and slipped the sheath inside of his belt. Merlin knew this battle would involve magic, which was something he was particularly great at.

Katherine and Guinevere rushed down the corridor as quickly as they could manage, and pushed the door to Gaius's chambers open. Gaius, standing in front of the fireplace studying a book, shot his eyes to the door.

"What is going on?" Gaius questioned, slightly confused.

"No time to explain, Gaius," Guinevere replied breathlessly.

"You must come with us," Katherine added, adrenalin pumping through her body. Gaius quickly grabbed his bag, shut the door behind him, and followed the girls to the kitchen where the other women and servants had gathered. Immediately tables were pushed together, and preparations were being made for the injured. Gaius set his tools out on one table, and separated them according to use. Katherine and Gwen hovered near the doorway, fearful for the knights who would be facing a league of bandits within minutes. The castle seemed oddly silent, and time felt like it was stopped for the moment.

The only sound Katherine could hear was the thumping of her heart in her chest. The adrenalin began to wear off, and the pain from her injury began to set it once again. Katherine hunched over, leaning against the doorway. She tried to keep the signs of pain from Guinevere, knowing her friend would only make the injured girl sit. Katherine knew she was too anxious to sit.

Guinevere chewed gently on the inside of her cheek, which was something she seemed to always do when she was nervous. Her heart raced, and her head ached with every heartbeat. Gwen had not been that nervous since the dragon attacked the castle only two years before. The memory clouded Guinevere's mind, and for a moment she seemed to be back in that time. Gwen squeezed her eyes shut to block out the horrible memory.

Arthur stood just beside the well in the courtyard. Somehow, he had managed to gather his entire war band, and place them strategically in the courtyard, where they were to await the ambush of the bandits. Despite Arthur's begging, Merlin had joined them. Surprisingly, Merlin appeared to be ready for a fight. Arthur was pleased with the bravery of his servant. The faint rumbling in the distance reached the ears of the knights, and Arthur noticed them growing uneasy.

"Steady now," Arthur called out, allowing his voice to carry around the courtyard. "We wait for them. Don't strike until I say." Silence filled the air. The only sound Arthur could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, unsteady breathing, and the faint rumbling of horses in the distance. The king knew the bandits were drawing in closer to them.

Merlin took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the chilly air around him. The servant began to wonder how a day supposed to be filled with such joy had turned into a day ending in battle. The answer evaded Merlin's mind as the rumble of hooves grew closer to the courtyard. Steadily, Merlin began to block out the world around him. He allowed himself to slip into the world of druids where he could hear the thoughts of druids. Merlin closed his eyes for a split second, and the faint sound of laughter filled his ears. It was laughter in the mind of a druid nearby. Merlin strained his ears for another sound, but the laughter faded. The warlock snapped his eyes open as the sound of the thundering horses grew close. Suddenly the gate creaked, and in stormed the bandits being led by Morgana.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur grit his teeth as the bandits entered the courtyard. His eyes met Morgana's, and sudden anger filled his heart. The bandits, who were really Cenred's men, filed in the courtyard, and the battle commenced. The clash of sword against sword rang throughout the open area of the castle, and the knights of Camelot began to fight with their entire being. Arthur pried his eyes away from Morgana, and he turned to Merlin.

"It's not too late to turn back now, Merlin," Arthur shouted over the noise of weapon clanging against other weapons.

Merlin shook his head, and held his ground. "No, I will stay and fight."

"Whatever you say," Arthur spoke as the first of Cenred's men reached them. Arthur raised his sword, and caught the blow of the bandit. With speed, Arthur spun and slashed the bandit, killing him on the spot. Morgana stopped her horse in the middle of the fighting men, a smile broad on her face. Arthur, enraged with anger, fought with energy he had never experienced before.

Merlin watched as the first bandit approached him. Although not very skilled with a sword, Merlin was determined to aid in the battle as much as he possible could. The young man had something none of the other knights had, and that was magic. Morgana was Merlin's only real threat, but she seemed to be more focused on Arthur. Merlin stopped the blow of sword, and deflected the blade from crushing his skull. Arthur swooped up behind him, and stabbed the bandit in the back. Merlin stood to his feet slightly frustrated.

"I had him," Merlin protested.

"Sure you did," Arthur spoke while spinning around to fight with another one of Cenred's men. Merlin took a step back, and began to study his surroundings. Cenred had sent numerous men to Camelot with Morgana. Merlin could not find a solution to the reasoning behind the attack. Morgana was jealous, Merlin knew, but she harbored magic. Morgana could slay Arthur easily. The analyzing continued in Merlin's head in between combat. The warlock was determined to figure out the reasoning for the random attack on Camelot and King Arthur.

The group standing in the kitchen heard the faint first sounds of metal against metal. Guinevere, who had been leaning against the doorframe, stood erect as she heard shouts of men. Katherine slowly stood to her feet, and the people gathered in the kitchen listened on in horror as their men faced the bandits in a random attack.

Gaius busied himself with mixing up tonics for common injuries, such as headaches, muscle aches, scratches, bruises, and others similar to those. His remedies were often asked for after a battle, and Gaius wanted to make certain there were plenty to go around. The physician mostly kept busy because fear was eating his mind alive. Gaius had woken up that morning with a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a bad feeling. He knew something horrid was going to happen, Gaius just did not know what it would be exactly. Now that he knew, Gaius was fearful for not only Arthur, but Merlin as well. The physician knew that his apprentice would join Arthur in the battle. Merlin was brave, but also destined to protect Arthur at all costs. That included following the great king to battle. Gaius sighed, and stopped his work.

Katherine, seeing Gaius alone working in a corner, joined him at the table covered in herbs. "He's strong, you know," Katherine spoke to Gaius softly. The physician lifted his head, and caught the weak smile on Katherine's face.

"I know he is," Gaius replied. "I just worry for him is all. He's like a son to me."

"Merlin is very lucky to have you," Katherine spoke while handing Gaius a small pinch of a particular herb. Gaius accepted the herb, and placed it in the glass vial where he was mixing a tonic. Katherine appeared to be watching closely as Gaius worked; her eyes were locked on the table, but her mind was elsewhere. Katherine returned to that world inside of her head where she could hear the thoughts of the druids.

"Merlin," she called out in her mind, hoping for an answer. Katherine waited, but hear nothing. Assuming the worst, she began to return to reality, when the sound of another voice startled her.

"Hello Katherine," the voice came loudly. "Do you remember me?"

"Morgana," Katherine spoke aloud accidentally. Gaius looked up from his work, and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What was it you said?" Gaius questioned quietly so as not to alert the others in the room.

"It's Morgana," Katherine explained. "She's brought them here."

Arthur fought with all of his might as the whole of Cenred's men continued pressing in through the gates. The king was amazing at the numbers Cenred was risking in sending to Camelot. The neighboring king knew that Arthur would not let Camelot fall without a fight. Morgana, on the other hand, seemed more calm than the lake. She was sitting high and mighty in the saddle, watching as Cenred and Arthur's men fell. Seeing the injured knights retreating, Arthur shooed them toward the kitchen where Gaius would be waiting to tend to their wounds. The king looked to Agravaine who was partaking in the battle as well. Only, Agravaine was merely pretending to be fighting when in reality he was setting the men free, giving Arthur the impression that more bandits were appearing. Arthur only hoped that he had enough men to ward off Cenred and Morgana's attack.

With swift movements, Arthur pushed his sword into the chest of an oncoming attack by one of the bandits. He removed his weapon, and poised himself for the next attacker. Arthur stood erect when nothing came immediately. The king turned his angry gaze to Morgana who was slipping from the saddle of her horse. The beast took off in a mad dash to exit the courtyard now covered in the blood of both sides. A knight of Camelot dashed toward Morgana with his sword raised. Arthur watched as she positioned her hand, and knocked the knight backward. She did all of it without so much as turning her head toward the attacker. Arthur grew tense as the witch he had once called his sister moved toward him.

Arthur and Morgana were not fully siblings. Morgana and Arthur were both in line for the throne. Arthur, being the eldest, was the first in line to take the throne after Uther's death. Morgana was Uther's blood daughter, but because of a secret affair, her kinship had been a lie. Morgana was told the entire time she resided in Camelot that she was Uther's ward, no relation to Uther at all. The king knew better of it. Uther had taken her in, loved her, cared for her, and protected her all because she was his daughter. Arthur had been angry for days when he found out the truth. The entire story of Arthur and Morgana's history came bubbling up in his mind, stirring the anger to boiling point.

Morgana moved toward Arthur, raised her hand, and began to speak a spell aloud. Arthur grit his teeth, kept his eyes wide open, and braced himself for the blow of Morgana's spell. Merlin, standing away off to the side, saw the witch lift her hand with Arthur as her desired target. Merlin sliced through the bandit patronizing him, and he focused his eyes on a wooden cart just near the well. Merlin spoke a spell in his mind, and watched the cart fly over the well. It slammed into Morgana's body, flinging her to the ground.

Arthur stood stunned at the sudden event. He turned to Merlin who was currently busy crossing blades with one of the last of Cenred's men. Arthur looked around the courtyard in anxiety. Gwaine had just finished off the last of the bandits, and several other knights limped or held their arms with injuries. Morgana lay unconscious on the stone ground of the courtyard, surrounded by the blood of Cenred's men she had recruited. Her plan had failed. The fact made Arthur smile broadly, exhaustion hitting his muscles immediately.

Merlin moved to Arthur's side. He too had a smile on his face. Just as the servant reached his master, a cloud of smoke appeared near Morgana's body. Merlin spun around, blocking Arthur from the cloud, and Morgause appeared suddenly into the courtyard. With swift reflexes, Morgause released a dagger from her hands, and the weapon spun through the air with speed. The sharp dagger plunged into Merlin's side before he even knew what had happened. The servant cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Arthur, ready to attack Morgause, watched as she lifted Morgana's body, and disappeared in another cloud of smoke. The king then turned his attention to Merlin, lying in pain on the courtyard stones.

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted at the knight. Gwaine rushed to Arthur's side with haste, and looked down at the injured servant. "Help me carry him to Gaius." Arthur reached down, and carefully lifted Merlin. Gwaine did the same, and the two of them slowly carried Merlin into the kitchen.

Guinevere, Katherine, Gaius, and many other women rushed around aiding the injured knights in healing. Guinevere gave several a tonic to heal their scratches. Katherine bandaged bloody hands, and arms. Gaius tended to the more severe of the injuries; the injuries that were fatal in the end. The room had grown busy in just a few short moments after the battle had begun. Katherine did not even notice when Arthur entered with Gwaine behind him. Guinevere saw her king, and rushed to his side. Only then, when Gwen shrieked along with several other women, did Katherine know something was terribly wrong. Gaius rushed to the aide of the king, and his expression dropped at the thing Gwaine and Arthur were toting along with them.

Katherine moved around a knight she had just bandaged to get a closer look. She tripped on the edge of a table, seeing as she was not paying attention to where she was walking. Katherine looked down, and silently cursed herself for not watching her steps. As she made her way around another knight, Katherine caught the first glimpse of the injured soldier. Only, it wasn't a soldier that was hurt; it was Merlin. Katherine dropped her roll of bandaging, and her eyes filled with salty tears. Guinevere spread a linen over the table, and Katherine watched as Arthur and Gwaine lowered Merlin onto the table. A large spot of blood shown through his tunic, and the spot began to grow larger with each breath that Merlin sucked into his lungs. Gaius immediately began to work on Merlin. Guinevere took a step back, glanced over toward Katherine, and noticed her friend frozen in her tracks. Slowly Katherine fell to her knees as tears poured down her cheeks and splashed onto the stone floor. Katherine's heart sank steadily. Gwen rushed to Katherine's side.

"Shhh," Guinevere comforted her friend. "It will be all right. Gaius is the best physician in all of Camelot. That's why Uther made his court physician." Guinevere slowly rubbed her hand across Katherine's back.

Katherine held her face in her hands; tears steadily rained from her blue eyes. Her pulse felt weak, and Katherine was unsure of what to do next. Slowly she stood to her feet. Guinevere took a step back, allowing Katherine to move to the table where Merlin lay bleeding. Katherine sighed, and moved into Merlin's line of view. What few tears Katherine had managed to choke back came pouring from her eyes at the moment she saw Merlin's pale face. Katherine knew that the wound was fatal.

"I somehow managed to get in the line of fire," Merlin spoke; his voice breaking with his shaky breath. Arthur stood to the side, running his fingers through his hair. The king knew Merlin had saved his life.

"What happened out there?" Katherine questioned softly as Merlin reached his hand up, pressing his palm to her face.

"Morgause," Merlin sucked in a shaky breath. "tried to kill Arthur."

"He stopped the dagger from killing me," Arthur spoke coming toward Gaius who was still working steadily, removing the tunic from Merlin's body. "What needs to be done, Gaius?" Arthur questioned. Katherine noticed that the king had removed his mail, and was steadily rolling the sleeves of his tunic up to his elbows. Gaius turned to Arthur with a grave face.

"I need to get Merlin out of here," Gaius replied while pointing toward the door. "Can you and Gwaine manage to move him into the dining hall?"

"Of course," Arthur spoke while summoning Gwaine to his side. Katherine looked to Gaius for instructions, but Gaius said nothing. Gwen soon joined Katherine's side.

"Gaius, what should Katherine and myself do?" Guinevere questioned while reaching for a basket of supplies.

"Bring as many supplies as you possibly can," Gaius began while pulling his bag around his head, draping it over his shoulder. "Then return here to help see to the other wounded." Arthur and Gwaine lifted Merlin from the table, and began to carry his wounded body into the dining hall. Katherine and Gwen gathered the linens and other supplies before following Gaius into the dining hall. Gaius quickly issued Arthur, Gwaine, Guinevere, and Katherine from the room. Everyone began to retreat except for Katherine. She stood over Merlin's weak yet still living body. The warlock looked up into Katherine's eyes for strength, and she just could not bare to leave his side. Gaius, seeing no reason for her to leave, allowed Katherine to stay.

Gaius worked steadily for what seemed like hours. Katherine stood gripping Merlin's hand, and helping him fight the pain. Merlin's pulse began to grow weak with each passing second, and the puddle of blood grew with every breath Merlin took. Katherine looked to Gaius with worry crossing her forehead. Gaius nodded slowly, and looked down at Merlin. The physician's face was grave.

"Merlin," Gaius began. "I've done all that I know to do. Only magic can heal this wound."

"Morgause used a magic dagger, didn't she?" Merlin questioned slowly as his breath began to fade.

"I'm afraid so," Gaius replied while wiping his hands on the linen beside him. Katherine bit down on her bottom lip to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling. She knew it was no time for weakness.

"What if I could heal him, Gaius?" Katherine questioned with determination in her voice.

"If you had magic," Gaius started. "Then I would tell you to try with all of your might, but even my magic would have no affect on this dagger of Morgause's. It was forged from the old religion. It was like the one that Morgana used when she injured you." Katherine's eyes lifted to Gaius' serious face. She too became serious as she stretched her hands out over Merlin's injury.

Katherine closed her eyes tightly, and whispered the words of a spell that suddenly came to her. When she opened her eyes, the iris' flashed gold with the magic exiting her body. Nothing changed. Katherine spoke the spell slightly louder, and waited for the magic to take effect. Still, nothing about Merlin's condition changed. With a force from within her, Katherine placed both hands directly on Merlin's wound. She lifted her face to the ceiling, and spoke the spell in a loud tone. Suddenly her eyes flashed gold, and the wound immediately began to close under her palms. Katherine lifted her hands, and looked to Gaius.

The physician looked over at Katherine with shock written in his eyes. Gaius did not know that Katherine could wield such magic, and Katherine had saved Merlin's life with her gift. Merlin slowly coughed and sputtered as he came to. Katherine carefully leaned over, and placed her palms on either side of Merlin's face. She smiled broadly as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'll go fetch Arthur and Gwen," Gaius spoke, knowing Merlin would want a moment alone with his savior. The physician exited the room quietly.

Merlin looked up into Katherine's eyes, and immediately knew what had taken place after he had decided to give up. Katherine had somehow beaten the magic of the old religion, and rescued him from the injury Morgause had laid upon him. Merlin reached down the touch the spot where the dagger had entered his body. All that remained was the appearance of a scar.

Katherine sighed deeply, and released Merlin's face from her grip. She slowly slid into a chair just beside the table where Merlin still lay shirtless.

"Thank your for saving my life," Merlin spoke, breaking the silence in the large dining hall that had earlier been filled with merrymaking. Katherine smirked and wiped her brow.

"It was no trouble at all," Katherine replied with a slight giggle. Merlin eased up on his elbows and looked around the room.

"What do you suppose Gaius will tell them about how I healed so quickly?" Merlin questioned while falling back on the table once again. His strength still evaded his muscles. "I'm sure Gaius will think of something," Merlin spoke answering his own question. "He is smart, you know." Katherine stood to her feet, and leaned over Merlin. She quickly pressed her lips to Merlin's shutting him up, and preventing him from speaking even more. Merlin carefully reached up, and wrapped his hand around the back of Katherine's head. He held their kiss for several seconds, enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly the sound of the creaking door, broke the two apart. Katherine blushed slightly as Guinevere entered the room first. "Gaius told us that the magic in Morgause dagger had reversed itself," Guinevere spoke while hurrying to Merlin's side. "I'm glad to see you alive, and well, Merlin."

"I'm glad to be alive," Merlin spoke while turning his gaze to Katherine on the opposite side of the table.

"Merlin," Arthur called as he made his way forward. "How soon until you are able to move around?"

"Perhaps in a few days, sire?" Merlin questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Arthur smiled playfully, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm joking. Take all the time you need to recover. I'm sure I can managed without you. It shouldn't be too difficult." Arthur spoke while moving toward the door. "I should go check on the rest of my knights."

"Right," Merlin called from the table. "Because it's your duty to do so." The group at the table laughed gently at the joke. Guinevere watched as Katherine placed her hand near Merlin's. Merlin slowly slipped his hand into Katherine's, and interlocked their fingers. A smile formed on Gwen's lips.

"You were lucky, Merlin," Guinevere spoke, breaking the silence that had filled the room after Arthur left. "Morgause had not intended for her target to be so strong."

"I'm afraid Morgause did not intend for Merlin to be her target at all," Gaius spoke while moving to join the group hovering over Merlin. "Arthur was her initial target."

"You saved Arthur's life," Katherine spoke softly, realizing how brave Merlin really was.

"Well, someone has to do it." Merlin laughed softly, wincing as soreness crept up his side. Gaius handed Guinevere a tonic for Merlin's pain. The servant sucked down the liquid, and made a face of disgust. "That was awful. What did you put in that, Gaius?" Merlin questioned as he allowed Katherine and Guinevere to help him to his feet.

"A special ingredient just for you," Gaius joked as he gathered the supplies. Although the most serious injury had been tended to, Gaius knew that similar injuries were waiting for him in the kitchen. Only, these injuries would most likely be fatal in the end. Merlin had been lucky, but others would not be so lucky. Gaius realized how much work was left to be done, and he needed every helping pair of hands he could get. Katherine and Guinevere were his two most helpful women in the kitchen. The others cried over the losses, and became queasy over the injured. Gaius counted himself lucky for having Kat and Gwen along to help.

The girls slowly led Merlin back into the kitchen where madness and the stench of blood overwhelmed them all. Gaius immediately began to tend to a minor cut. Guinevere began to bandage a few more serious cuts. Katherine, on the other hand, led Merlin to a chair in the corner of the kitchen. She helped him sit, and pointed a stern finger in his direction.

"Do not move," Katherine commanded. "You need rest, and I need to help Gaius tend to these knights." Merlin nodded, and watched as Katherine rushed off to help. Gwaine soon moved to Merlin's side.

At first the knight was silent. He too was busy watching the bustle in the kitchen as several women exited the kitchen. Several knights who were bandaged up left as well. That left the kitchen nearly empty. Only the serious injuries remained. Gwaine looked down at his close friend, and a smile crossed his face.

"You are lucky, Merlin," the knight spoke so only Merlin could here. "You could have died."

"Arthur could have died," Merlin replied with seriousness. "My death would have been much less agonizing for the people of Camelot. If it would have been Arthur, Morgana would have taken the throne." Merlin watched as Gwaine shivered slightly as the words sank into his mind. The thought of Morgana leading the people of Camelot was a scary thought to both Merlin and Gwaine.

"Arthur should be proud to have someone like you watching his back," Gwaine replied while placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. He gently patted Merlin, and turned his gaze back to the hustle around him. "She's beautiful," Gwaine spoke, commenting on Katherine as she worked.

"Yes, she is," Merlin spoke with a gentle smile.

"She loves you, you know." Gwaine turned to Merlin. The knight ran his fingers through his dark, coarse hair, and smiled broadly at Merlin.

"I know," Merlin responded, keeping his gaze locked on Katherine. The warlock realized how beautiful she was with her hair in disarray. After Gwaine had left, Merlin sat in his chair and watched Katherine as she rushed from one patient to the next. She gave them tonics, and bandaged wounds as if she had been doing so her entire life. Merlin realized how much he actually cared for Katherine, and his heart skipped a beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur fumbled around in his chambers with a few papers scattered about his table. The king had noticed how the cleaning had piled up, and his chambers were growing dirtier and dirtier each day. Arthur was beyond ready for Merlin to return to work. As the king stacked the papers in as neatly of a pile as he could manage, the door to his chambers creaked open. Arthur looked up from the table, and waited until the person behind the door appeared.

"Hello?" Arthur called to the imaginary visitor. Suddenly, Merlin moved from around the wooden door, a smile on his face. "Well, Merlin. Nice to see you back."

"I'm glad to be up and moving," Merlin replied. Although it had only been two weeks since Merlin's injury, the servant had healed quite quickly. Arthur was amazed at Merlin's miraculous recovery.

"So it wouldn't hurt for you to do a little cleaning up would it?" Arthur questioned while going back to his papers. "Things have certainly become a bit messy around here."

Merlin looked around the dirty chambers, shook his head, and mumbled under his breath. "Yes, they certainly have."

"What was that?" Arthur questioned, returning his focus to his servant.

"Oh I uh said that I would love to clean your chambers, sire," Merlin spoke with a fake smile.

"That's more like it," Arthur spoke with a laugh while dropping his head back to the annoying papers in front of him. The king appeared to be focused intently on the work before him, but in reality Arthur's mind was wandering. In fact, Arthur was attempting to discern how Merlin managed to heal from such a terrible wound so quickly. Any other person would still be in bed, doubling over from pain, or either dead and in the grave. Merlin, on the other hand, had managed to survive the initial blow, the bleeding, and the injury itself. Arthur claimed it a miracle, but deep down the king was skeptical.

Merlin began to clean the nasty chambers. Although pain was shooting up his side, Merlin still worked. The servant knew Arthur would not have lasted much longer without him there to clean up. Merlin was convinced that Arthur did not know how to clean up after himself. The thought made Merlin laugh to himself.

Arthur looked up from his papers, and carefully watched Merlin as he moved around the room. Arthur sensed the servant was in a small bit of pain, but not enough to stop cleaning. Merlin was tough, at least Arthur thought so. The king kept his eyes locked on Merlin while he moved around the chambers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Arthur was still skeptical of Merlin's healing. Something wasn't fitting together quite right, and the king was determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke, being the first to speak since Merlin had entered the chambers. "You seem to have made a very hasty recovery."

Merlin stood erect, and turned to Arthur with confusion in his eyes. "Yes, well Gaius said Morgause's dagger was enchanted. Somehow the magic reversed itself." Merlin turned back to his work, and his eyes grew wide with nervousness. Merlin knew what had to be done to keep Katherine safe from harm. Lying was the only option left.

"Are you sure there wasn't more involved in this recovery," Arthur said, turning the remark back to Merlin. The king waited patiently for a response from the servant.

"Katherine saw it herself," Merlin spoke, but immediately regretted bringing Katherine into the picture. "As did Gaius. They said I just woke up, and the wound healed itself." Merlin shrugged slightly as if the whole situation were not important.

"I've never heard of magic reversing without some other force reversing it." Arthur stood to his feet, adjusting his tunic in the process.

Merlin turned to Arthur, shrugged his shoulders slightly, and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't know," Merlin began nonchalantly. "I'm not an expert on magic spells or enchantments." Arthur merely nodded his head, and exited the room. Merlin was left alone to clean the chambers in utter silence, something the servant rather enjoyed.

Katherine kept her eyes locked on the window as Guinevere swept the floor of the throne room. The maids had been left in charge of cleaning the throne room from top to bottom. The chore had normally been Merlin's to do, but because he was still recovering, Gwen and Kat had taken charge of the job. Seeing as council was to be held the next day, Guinevere and Katherine had been working steadily throughout the week. Only the night before, Katherine had woken up from a terrible nightmare, and the memory had been haunting her the entire day.

Guinevere stopped the movement of her broom, and looked over at the shaken Katherine. "Is everything all right?" Gwen asked with a soft voice. Katherine peeled her eyes from the window overlooking the courtyard, and frowned toward Gwen.

"I'm afraid not," Katherine replied while wrapping her arms around her chest. A sudden chill had rocked Katherine's spine, and she shivered with cold.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Guinevere placed her broom against the throne where Lady Morgana had once sat, and she moved to Katherine's side. "I'm certain you would feel better if you got it off of your chest."

Assuming Guinevere was correct, Katherine took one last look at the courtyard before speaking. "Last night," Kat began to explain. "I had an awful nightmare. Someone came into the castle during court, and declared something awful about me."

"It was only a dream," Gwen spoke in comforting words, but Katherine was not convinced.

"No, Gwen. This was terrible. Arthur was very angry, and threw me in prison." Katherine took another long glance out of the large window as tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. "It felt real. Too real."

Guinevere placed a gentle hand on Katherine's shoulder. "That's just it though, it was only a dream." Guinevere smiled softly while pulling Katherine into a comforting hug. Katherine melted into Gwen's arms immediately allowing her tears to fall more steadily now. "Morgana used to suffer from the same nightmares. Gaius gave her a tonic to relieve her of them. Perhaps you should ask Gaius for some."

"Perhaps that would work," Katherine spoke while pulling back, and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A shudder worked its way through Katherine's body. She smiled weakly, and both Guinevere and Katherine began to presume their work in the throne room. The castle was beginning to look spotless.

Gwen let her mind run free as she swept the remainder of the dusty floor. She began to think about Katherine, and Guinevere immediately felt sympathy for her friend. Katherine had many secrets; ones that Gwen preferred not to ask questions about. Katherine had often kept her eyes toward the direction of the lower town as if something horrible were hanging over her head. Guinevere wanted to help her so much, but she needed to earn Katherine's full trust. Sadness swept of Gwen as she began to think about losing her father. That was one situation that Guinevere could understand. They had both lost their parents in tragic ways, but Guinevere knew something much deeper haunted Katherine in her sleep. She only wished she knew a way to help her friend.

From the moment Guinevere had seen Katherine on the street, she had known that something horrible had happened to the girl. Guinevere chose not to ask Katherine about her past; instead, she chose to let Katherine speak about it on her own terms. Gwen had seen Katherine and Merlin talking alone several times. She was sure Katherine trusted Merlin. Guinevere continued her sweeping, and let the thought pass from her mind.

Arthur carefully stacked his papers for court the following day on the table top. Merlin had finished cleaning the chambers, and Arthur had given him the remainder of the day off. Merlin would be needed in court the next day along with the other maids, servants, knights, and Gaius. council was an entire castle affair. Arthur had to make sure that all things were in order before citizens were brought in for complaints. It was day dreaded by the entire court.

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky as Arthur made his way down the corridor toward the armory. The king wanted to have his crown polished for the events of the next day. Even Arthur liked to make great impressions on the citizens of Camelot. He was a king, in fact. As Arthur reached the armory, another of the servants in the castle stood polishing the knights armor vigorously.

"Do you suppose you could find time to polish this?" Arthur spoke while removing his silver crown from the top of his head. The servant looked at the crown, bowed, and began to polish it immediately. Arthur awkwardly began to exit the armory, but turned abruptly. "Oh just send it up with Gwaine when he fetches his armor," Arthur spoke. The servant nodded, bowed once again, and returned to his work. Arthur thought it strange that the servant worked so quickly. Merlin, on the other hand, tended to be a bit lazy at times, but Arthur missed his personal servant with each passing day. As much as Merlin annoyed him at times, Arthur enjoyed his company. Of course, Arthur would never tell him that.

Arthur slowly made his way back to his chambers. The king knew that the longer he tarried, the longer the time before council came upon them. Arthur sighed as he realized how much he actually dreaded the event, but he was the king, and that was his duty to perform. The thought exhausted him, but Arthur refused to retired to bed until he could no longer hold his eyes open.

Gaius worked patiently mixing up the tonic to suppress Katherine's nightmares. She sat in front of the fireplace, warming her hands, and her eyes were locked on the flames licking the surface of the wood block. Katherine's mind was elsewhere when Merlin pushed the door to the chambers open. She turned her focus on Merlin as he entered the room with a basket of herbs. Gaius had sent him out earlier for a few herbs to finish the tonic Katherine needed. Slowly she returned her gaze to the fire, allowing her mind to float beyond the walls of the room.

Merlin set the basket down the table just near Gaius. His eyes immediately went to Katherine who was starring intensely into the fireplace. Merlin grew concerned for Katherine.

"Gaius," Merlin whispered softly so Kat could not hear. "Do you suppose she is all right?"

Gaius turned his head, glanced at Katherine, then returned to his work. "I can't say for certain, but something is going on in the mind of hers."

"Has she said anything to you?" Merlin asked while reached for a wooden chair behind the table.

"No, she hasn't," Gaius replied while finishing the tonic. "Katherine, I've finished your tonic, but it must sit for thirty minutes before it will work."

"Thank you, Gaius," Katherine replied with a weak smile. She turned her eyes back to the fireplace as Merlin slid his chair into the empty spot on the floor beside her. Katherine turned to him while he sat down in the seat. A frown formed on her face, and she lowered her gaze to the stone floor.

"It's not very exciting to be using a tonic to rid yourself of nightmares," Katherine spoke quietly, her voice barely audible. Merlin looked down at his hands, and turned them over to study his palms.

"I had to take the tonic once myself," Merlin replied with a gentle smile. "Gaius knows exactly how to make it. You will sleep like a baby."

Katherine shuddered slightly before speaking. "I hope you're right, Merlin. I haven't slept very well in years. It would be nice to get one good nights sleep."

"You will," Merlin replied while reaching over and grabbing Katherine's hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and smiled gingerly at her. "Is something else the matter?"

"No," Katherine spoke. "Only nightmares." Deep down inside, she knew that what she had just told Merlin was a lie, but Katherine could not bear to speak about the nightmare she had experienced the night before. Sleep was like a horrible sentence that Katherine had been dreading all day long. Somehow, Katherine had managed to keep from telling Guinevere, and now Merlin wanted to know as well. She ground her teeth to prevent from talking about what haunted her the most. Fear welled up inside of her, and Katherine was just about to give in and tell, when Gaius handed the glass vial to Merlin.

"The tonic is done," Merlin spoke while uncorking the vial. He handed the tonic to Katherine, and watched as she starred skeptically at the liquid. "It's all right, Katherine," Merlin reassured her. Slowly, Katherine raised the vial to her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and downed the tonic in one gulp. She removed the vial from her mouth, and sighed as the liquid went down into her stomach. Drowsiness was already beginning to swoop into her eyes. Katherine, for once that day, was feeling sleepy.

Merlin, after realizing the tonic was taking effect, slipped his arms around her, and directed the drowsy Katherine into the small room joining to the large chambers. Merlin helped Katherine into the bed, tucked the quilt around her, and kissed her forehead gently. Soon, Katherine's eyes were shut, and her breathing was steady. Merlin knew she was asleep. After her eyes had closed, Merlin returned to the large chambers, shut the small door to Katherine's room, and slowly stretched out his muscles. Merlin too was suddenly feeling extremely tired. The day had been long and gruesome for the injured servant.

"Tomorrow is a big day," Gaius spoke from across the room. "You should get some rest, Merlin. Arthur will need you in council tomorrow."

"Of course," Merlin replied while slipping into his cot. "Gaius," Merlin called.

"Yes, Merlin."

"Thank you for helping Katherine." Merlin smiled to himself as sleep began to close his eyes. Soon, Merlin was sleeping heavily, as was Gaius and Katherine alike. The entire castle was sleeping peacefully in the chilly night.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur stretched his limbs slowly as the sun just barely shone through his chamber window. Extremely sleepy, Arthur sat up, and leaned his back against the many pillows scattered across his fluffy bed. The king felt grateful; however, Arthur was entirely lonely. He often dreamt of the day when he could wake up with his wife next to him. He dreamt of the mornings when council was to be held to wake up, look over, and have a beautiful woman there to support all of his decisions, whether they be good or bad ones. Arthur could not wait for that day, and he secretly hoped that the woman beside him would be Gwen. For several years, Arthur had watched her carefully, dreamt about her every night, and often spoke to her secretly. Arthur was in love with a maid.

The sun began to rise quickly, and Arthur realized he would soon be needed in the throne room for council. Dreading the events ahead, Arthur peeled himself from the bed, and slowly pulled his tunic on over his head. With hair disheveled, Arthur slid into the wooden seat to wait for Merlin to bring his breakfast. Just as Arthur had sat down at the table, Merlin pushed the door to the chambers open while balancing a steaming bowl of broth in one hand, and a cup of water in the other.

"Good morning, sire," Merlin spoke, his eyes slightly exhausted. Arthur made a mental note to say something about Merlin's sleeping habits. "I've brought you a bowl of broth for breakfast. Something light since it's council day."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur spoke while Merlin set the cup and bowl down in front of Arthur. The king took a big whiff of the broth, and slowly began to spoon a bit into his mouth.

"Careful," Merlin spoke while Arthur put the spoon directly into his mouth. Suddenly, Arthur grabbed the glass of water, and downed half of it to cool his burning mouth. "It's a bit hot."

Arthur looked up with slightly angry eyes; his mouth on fire from the broth. "You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you might have noticed the steam coming from the bowl." Merlin shrugged, and started for the door. "Shall I go fetch your robe?"

Arthur pointed with one finger toward a chair in the corner of the room while he blew another spoonful of broth. Merlin followed Arthur's point and found the king's robe laid out neatly against the back of the chair. Merlin nodded, and turned back to Arthur.

"Your robe is already here," Merlin rehashed while standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "And it's clean."

"The servant polishing the knights armor brought it up last night," Arthur spoke before taking another spoonful of the now slightly cooler broth. "I suppose he came in my chambers and decided to clean it." Merlin moved toward the robe, and studied the wonderful washing job of the other servant. Arthur watched carefully. "You should follow in his footsteps, Merlin. My robe has never been more beautifully cleaned." Arthur smiled menacingly. Merlin simply nodded, and turned to Arthur with a grin.

"I will try to do better, sire," Merlin replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not right now," Arthur spoke while finishing his broth and water. "I will need you in the throne room for council. Do not be late, Merlin."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied while moving toward the door. Arthur watched as his servant disappeared into the corridor, leaving the king in the chambers alone. Arthur sighed loudly through his nose, and moved to his wardrobe to choose a clean tunic and pair of trousers. Slowly, as if to drag out the time, Arthur removed his other clothing, and pulled on the clean articles. The king dragged his boots from under his bed, pulled them on his feet, and tucked his trousers inside of the boots. Arthur stood to his feet, and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He moved to the wardrobe once again to pull out a comb. Slowly, Arthur combed through his hair, adjusted his tunic, and wrapped the robe around his body. Arthur pulled the rest of his king's attire on, placed his crown atop of his head, and opened the door to his chambers. With a huff, Arthur began the walk to the throne room, dreading council with every step.

Katherine and Guinevere slowly filed into the throne room with Gaius and Merlin. Under normal circumstances, Katherine and Guinevere would not have been allowed to join the court for the events of the day; however, because Gwen had been Lady Morgana's personal maid for so long, she already knew what went on in the privacy of council. For that reason, Guinevere and Katherine were both allowed to attend council.

"Why is this called council, if it isn't actually council?" Katherine questioned in a whisper as the knights began to file in.

"The citizens of the lower town come to Arthur with problems, accusations, and other nonsense," Gwen explained in an equally quiet manner. "This is there chance to address the king personally without a crowd listening to their complaints." Katherine nodded with understanding as she turned her attention to the door. In entered Arthur, dressed in his royal attire from head to toe. Katherine was shocked to see Arthur appearing so royal.

Guinevere smiled softly to herself as Arthur took his place on his throne. Only one other time had she seen Arthur dressed like a king. That time had been when Arthur was coroneted to lead the people of Camelot. His handsome face scanned the crowd, and Guinevere watched as his eyes fell on her. Arthur smiled gently, and turned to Merlin. Gwen watched as Arthur summoned Merlin to his side.

Merlin, following Arthur's orders, stepped away from the crowd to see what it was that Arthur needed. "Yes, sire?" Merlin questioned in a whisper as he arrived at the throne.

"I need you to fetch me a cup of water," Arthur spoke softly. "My mouth is dry."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied while dashing through the center aisle toward the door. Katherine watched as Merlin disappeared from the room quickly. She wondered what it was that Arthur had asked him to do, but she pushed the though aside. Excitement began to grow in Katherine's stomach as the beginning of her first council was about to begin. She had never experienced something like council in her entire life, and the girl was ecstatic. After enjoying a peaceful nights sleep, Katherine had awoke refreshed and ready for anything the day had to hold. Guinevere had noticed the change, and was happy to see Katherine smiling so much. Her joy was back.

Merlin made a mad dash down the hall to the kitchen. He quickly dipped a ladle in the bucket of clean water, poured the liquid into a cup, and rushed back to the throne room. Merlin knew that Arthur would not be happy if the servant missed council. He was Arthur's protection, and whether Arthur knew of all that Merlin did to save him or not, Arthur sensed Merlin was lucky of some sort. For that, Merlin was proud. The king needed him.

Merlin ran through the open doors of the throne room, and handed the cup of water to his king. Arthur nodded as Merlin returned to his position beside Gaius. As the doors closed to the throne room, Merlin turned to Katherine standing behind him, and smiled broadly.

"Good to see you full of energy," Merlin whispered to Katherine.

"All thanks to Gaius." Katherine smiled as Arthur stood to his feet, and began to speak toward the group gathered in the throne room.

"Welcome, council of Camelot," Arthur greeted with as much energy as he could muster. "Today we welcome a few citizens of our lower town into our midst to solve problems, listen to their complaints, and give food if needed. Please be kind and considerate." Arthur slid back into the throne, and looked to the knights near the door. "Bring in the first citizen," Arthur called to the guards. One guard opened the door, while the other went out to bring in the first citizen of the lower town. The crowd turned to the door, and watched as the guard led a girl, only about 16 years of age, into the center of the room just before Arthur. The king's posture straightened when he saw how beaten down, and boney the girl was.

"What is your name?" Arthur questioned, his voice softening drastically.

"Anna, sire," the girl spoke with a hoarse voice, sickly with days of coughing nonstop. "I've come to ask you for a little food, if you've any to spare me and my mother. We are both so hungry, and have nothing left to eat." Arthur, with a soft heart, motioned toward Guinevere to come forward.

"Guinevere," Arthur called loudly. Gwen stepped forward instantly. "Take this girl to the kitchen, and fetch her a large basket of food for her house."

"Yes, sire," Guinevere spoke while bowing toward Arthur. She smiled as she stood upright to where only Arthur would see. The young girl bowed also before Gwen led her from the throne room and toward the kitchen. The doors were left open, and soon Guinevere reappeared. Arthur motioned toward the guards standing at the door.

"Bring in the next citizen," Arthur called to the back of the room. One guard opened the door, while the other guard disappeared into the corridor. Soon, the guard reappeared with an elderly man in front of him. The man moved down to the center of the room, and bowed before Arthur.

"My king," the man called. "I've come to ask your permission to start a new business in the lower town."

Arthur raised an eyebrow skeptically, but saw the kindness in the man's eyes and knew he meant no harm. "What sort of business would you like to start?"

"A weaving business, sire," the man began to explain. "I would like to make blankets, quilts, and cloth for the people in the lower town."

"Very well," Arthur replied while motioning toward the council treasurer. "Here are a few gold coins to aide you in the beginning." Arthur handed the man a small pouch of gold coins, and dismissed the man from the throne room. The elderly man bowed respectfully, cradled the coins, and let the guard lead him from the Arthur's presence.

Katherine, in awe of Arthur's giving nature, watched as Arthur smiled toward the old man. With happiness surging through his veins, the old man walked from the throne room with his head held high. Katherine leaned toward Guinevere, and began to whisper to her friend.

"Arthur is so kind during council," Katherine commented quietly.

"Yes," Gwen replied in an equally quiet manner. "He is gracious in his giving. Arthur will be the best king Camelot has ever seen on the throne." Katherine and Guinevere both smiled as Arthur motioned toward the guards standing at the two wooden doors. One guard opened the first door, and suddenly a man with crazy eyes crashed into the throne room. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, and each knight removed their swords from their sheaths. Katherine and Guinevere were pushed behind Merlin and Gaius, but they watched carefully as the man approached Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon," the man yelled loudly with no respect. Katherine stood on her tiptoes to get a look at the man who's voice sounded familiar in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized who stood before the king.

Arthur, with a rush of fury and astonishment, stood to his feet quickly. Gwaine grabbed the man by the arm with the aide of Elyon, and they pushed the crazy man to his knees. Gwaine placed the edge of his sharp sword to the man's neck, and Elyon gripped the man's shoulders with his strong hands.

"What business do you have here?" Arthur questioned the man with a sharp edge in his voice. The crazy man fidgeted in the grip of Gwaine and Elyon. His animal like eyes darted to the sword then back to Arthur.

"You've a witch in your midst, Arthur Pendragon," the man hissed in the direction of the king. "I doubt you even knew anything of it."

"You will respect your king, you insolent fool," Gwaine spoke while pressing the sword closer toward the man's neck. Elyon gripped the man's arms harder, using every amount of strength he had. The man grunted, feeling the edge of blade nearing his jugular vein protruding from his neck with anger. Although the man appeared drunk, it was truly his anger causing him to act crazy with rage. Katherine ducked behind Merlin's shoulder, and hoped that the man had not seen her when he entered.

"Silence!" Arthur yelled across the entire throne room, as the noise began to grow louder with the commotion. Everyone fell silent, and turned to Arthur waiting for their wise, young king to speak. Arthur turned back toward the crazy man, and slowly moved down the step that raised the throne from the floor. "What kind of accusation are you making?"

The man turned his infuriated eyes to Arthur, and pointed to Gwaine and Elyon. "Let me free. I will not harm your king." Arthur motioned for Gwaine and Elyon to loose their grip on the man. Gwaine dropped his sword to his side, and Elyon released the man's arms. The man stood to his full height; his hands in tight fists at his side.

"You have a witch in your midst," the mean repeated angrily. "She murdered a girl using her magic before she even came to reside in your castle." The man sneered while turning to look around the room. Arthur watched the man's movements, and followed the crazy eyes around the room. "She healed the boy Merlin with her black magic," the man yelled while pointing a finger at Merlin. Arthur focused his eyes on his servant, and watched as Merlin's face showed only a look of confusion.

"I believe you are mistaken," Arthur spoke. "Merlin was healed of reversing magic of a dagger. Magic was not involved any other way."

"You have been lied to, Arthur Pendragon." The man pointed his finger toward Arthur; his hair spiked in thousands of different directions. Gwaine jumped forward to reach his hand around the man's arm, but Arthur stopped the knight in his tracks.

"What is this you speak of?" Arthur questioned while stepping just a bit closer to the insane man. Merlin began to step forward on Arthur's command. The man spun around, catching a glimpse of Katherine, and pointed his boney finger at Katherine's terrified face.

"That girl is the witch!" The entire throne room fell silent as Arthur made the connection between the man's pointing finger and Katherine. Arthur shook his head in disbelief, but allowed the though to sink inside of his mind. "She is the witch I tell you!"

"Remove this man at once," Arthur called to Gwaine and Elyon.

As the knights moved in toward the man, he began to spit out more accusations toward Katherine. "If you don't believe me then search my house!" the man screamed toward Arthur.

"Why should we search your house?" Arthur questioned, thinking he was catching the man in his own lie. The men grinned evilly, knowing he had Arthur's full attention now.

"Because I am Katherine's uncle." The man was dragged out of the castle by Gwaine, Elyon, Percival, and several knights. Arthur stood at the front of the room stunned by the accusations.

"What should we do, sire?" Gaius asked calmly, not allowing the man inside of his brain. Arthur chewed on his inside cheek for several seconds, processing the information he had just received.

"After council, we search the man's house," Arthur replied to Gaius. Smoothly he turned to Katherine with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I do not believe him, but for your own safety we will search his house to appease him."

Katherine nodded in reply as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Fear overtook her as the memory of her nightmares returned. Each of the horrid nightmares had foretold of this day, only Katherine had not realized it was her uncle or herself in her dream. She shuddered with fear.

Guinevere moved to Katherine, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just shaken up," Katherine said while taking a deep breath to release the tension that had built up in her chest when he uncle appeared.

"Why did he come here?" Merlin questioned, knowing Katherine had magic. He was determined to protect her at all costs.

"He hates me," Katherine began to explain. "He always has. Ever since my parents died, my uncle has tried his best to kill me as well. He despises that I get to live in the castle and work for the king." Katherine rubbed her forehead in agony at the event that had just taken place.

Merlin sighed while rubbing Katherine's back gently in comfort. Arthur returned to his throne to continue with the council duties. Guinevere kept her arm around Katherine's shoulders. The entire room began to put their focus back on the task at hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur led the crew of knights down the cobblestone walkway through the heart of the lower town. Katherine, Guinevere, and Merlin followed along behind the knights. Arthur, thinking the search was a waste of time, kept his mouth closed as they neared the house where the crazy uncle of Katherine resided. Gwaine and Elyon, walking just behind Arthur, kept their hands resting gently on the hilt of their swords in case the weapons were needed in an instant. Katherine began to feel her heart pump more rapidly with each step. The thought of her uncle framing her was too much to bear.

"Is this the place?" Arthur questioned while stopping in front of an old worn down hut at the end of the lower town. Katherine nodded when Arthur looked to her for confirmation. Guinevere placed a hand on Kat's shoulder for support.

"Are you going to be all right?" Gwen questioned softly so no one but Katherine could hear her. Katherine merely nodded, and watched as Arthur rapped his knuckles against the wooden door that covered so many secrets of Katherine's life.

"Hello," Arthur called when no one came to the door at first.

"Break the door," Gwaine called from the group of knights. His suggestion was followed by many shouts of agreement. Arthur stopped knocking on the door, and turned to Gwaine.

"I'm not going to break the door down," Arthur spoke while shaking his head. "The man seemed crazy. He probably had no idea what he was talking about."

"My guess is he was drunk," Elyon put in. His comment was accepted with many agreements from the other knights. Arthur turned to knock on the door one last time, but the door flew open in his face. The crazy man stood in the doorway with his hair shooting in different directions, his tunic slightly un-tucked, and his eyes bloodshot. Arthur at once knew the man was drunk.

"So you've come to search my quarters, eh?" the man questioned while moving aside, and motioning for the king and his knights to enter the dimly lit house. Katherine stood on the opposite side of the cobblestone street, and kept her eyes focused on the ground. Anger began to burn in her chest as she took in the sight of the nasty man she once had to live with. The memory enraged her even more than before.

Arthur slowly moved into the musty hut, followed by Gwaine, Elyon, Percival, and a few other of the knights. They each blinked their eyes to adjust to the darkness inside of the hut. The only source of light was a small candle on a table in the center of the room, and the embers in the small fireplace to the left. Arthur motioned to Gwaine behind him.

"Tell Merlin to send in the torch," Arthur spoke in a quiet manner. Gwaine moved quickly, pushing himself through the mass of knights entering the hut. When he finally pushed his way back into the open air, Gwaine motioned toward Merlin. The servant came forward quickly, unsure of what the knight wanted.

"Arthur says to bring the torch," Gwaine relayed to Merlin. The knight nodded before disappearing back inside of the hut. Merlin quickly rushed to the only horse that had come along on the journey. The horse was where the knights kept extra weapons, tools, and torches. Merlin slipped one of the smaller torches from the inside of the saddle bag, lit the wood, and carried to the door of the hut. As the servant entered the building, he saw that Arthur had already commanded his knights to being the search. The crazy man who had started the entire process, stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed. The man watched as his hut was being ransacked by the knights of Camelot.

Arthur moved to Merlin's side, and took the torch from his servant's hands. "This is crazy. I should have just pushed the accusation aside." Arthur ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair with one hand while gripping the torch with the other.

"Did you believe him?" Merlin questioned quietly as the man starred Merlin down from the center of the room. Arthur turned around to position his back toward the crazy man.

"No," Arthur replied. "I still don't believe his word. The man is absolutely insane." Arthur chuckled softly, causing Merlin to do the same.

"Sire," Elyon called from the back room of the small hut. Everyone stopped and soon began to gather around Elyon. Arthur brought the torch with him, and leaned over to follow Elyon's gaze. At the foot of the wardrobe lay the dead body of a young girl. Arthur froze in his steps. Merlin rushed up behind Arthur to see what the commotion was all about. To his surprise, Merlin dashed from the hut, and stopped in the doorway.

Katherine looked up into Merlin's eyes, and her heart stopped beating for a split second. Merlin hung his head while slowly making his way across the street. Katherine had taken shelter under the roof of an abandoned hut as rain began to fall steadily around her. Guinevere stood beside Katherine with a protective hand on her friends shoulder.

"What is it, Merlin?" Guinevere questioned as Merlin ducked under the shelter. His misty eyes looked down at Katherine. She noticed the pain behind his brown pupils, and Katherine suddenly knew what had happened.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as knights stormed from the house. Gwaine and Elyon crossed the cobblestone street toward Katherine. Several other guards walked out carrying the body of a young girl in their arms. Her still arm told Katherine that the girl was dead. Arthur stepped from the hut just as Katherine's uncle slammed the door behind him. The king looked to Katherine as Gwaine and Elyon reached her. Elyon pushed Guinevere, his sister, aside, and gripped Katherine's arm with his hand. Gwaine did the same with Katherine's opposite arm.

"Katherine," Arthur called while crossed the stone street. "You are under arrest for suspicion of murder and use of magic. You will be locked in the court prison until further proof can be brought forth."

"No, Arthur," Gwen called out to him while rushing to his side. "You can't do this to her."

"It's my duty, Gwen." Arthur watched as Katherine was pushed in front of Gwaine and Elyon. The rain flattened her hair, and tears streamed down her face. Merlin watched from the shelter in horror as they led Katherine through the streets of the lower town back toward the castle. Guinevere kept wiping her eyes on her sleeve in an attempt to wipe away the tears steadily rolling down her face. Arthur, with a look of disappointment, acted like a king and did his duty. No one in the group seemed happy at the outcome of the evening.

Just as the group returned to the castle, everyone dried off using a towel Mage brought to them. Guinevere moved off to the kitchen to explain what had happened, and Merlin stood completely motionless as Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyon led Katherine down a flight of stairs to the prison. Her soft cries were heard until the group was below the main floor. Merlin moved as if in a dream. He made his way to the kitchen, reached for a dry towel, and slowly trudged down the stair case toward the prison. As angry as Merlin was, disappointment was more prevalent in his mind. Merlin was shocked that Katherine's uncle had been right. As Merlin reached the front of the line of prison cells, empty aside from one, the guard stopped the servant with his spear.

"State your business," the guard spoke; his deep voice rattling off of the bare walls.

"I've come to bring the prisoner a towel," Merlin spoke weakly. "It was raining when she was arrested. I'm sure she could dry off." The guard did not let him pass, but instead pushed Merlin further toward the stairs.

"I wouldn't go down there," the guard spoke. "She's been accused of witchcraft and murder. She's dangerous, I tell you."

Merlin rolled his eyes weakly. "She's not dangerous. Let me pass, please," Merlin pleaded. Finally, the guard removed his spear, and allowed Merlin to enter the small corridor where cell upon cell was located. In the third cell from the front sat a small maid who had been filled with life just hours before. Now Katherine sat on the cold stone floor, her legs crossed, and began to shiver with cold. Her wet hair dripped in a steady puddle around her body, and her clothes clung to her skin with the rainwater.

"I brought you a towel," Merlin spoke softly; his voice echoing off of the walls. Katherine looked up with sad eyes. A loud cough rattled Katherine's chest as she eased to her feet. Merlin winced as he hear the sound of her sickly cough. He knew it was no good, but he did not want to further frighten Katherine by telling her so.

Slowly Katherine placed her cold fingers on the icy bars holding her inside of the cell. Merlin draped the towel over his shoulder, and wrapped his warm hands around Katherine's fingers. A weak smile formed on her face just as another cough rocked her body.

"You're sick," Merlin spoke gently. Katherine merely shook her head slowly.

"Do you suppose I could have that towel now, Merlin?" Katherine questioned, keeping her eyes locked on Merlin's face. Merlin quickly released his hands from the bars, and pushed the towel through to Katherine. She accepted the gift warmly, and wrapped the towel around her shaking shoulders.

Merlin wanted more than anything to wrap her in his arms, and make sure she was all right; however, Merlin knew he had to focus on saving her life by breaking her out of jail. That was his top priority.

"I will be back soon with food," Merlin spoke. Katherine, with tears welling up in her eyes, pushed her hand through the bars, reaching out for Merlin. He stepped closer to the cell, leaned down, and placed a warm kiss on Katherine's palm. "I promise I will do everything in my power to set you free, Katherine."

"Be careful." Her voice was growing steadily weaker. "I love you," Katherine managed to choke out as Merlin began to walk away. He stopped and turned back toward her cell.

"I love you too," Merlin replied with a sad smile. "I will be back soon." Merlin turned with that, and pushed past the guard at the entrance to the prison. Sadness flowing through Merlin's head as he made his way up the staircase toward Arthur's chambers. The servant knew he would be no good the rest of the day, but he also knew that it was his duty to serve Arthur with respect. Merlin dreaded the council tomorrow that would decide Katherine's fate.

Guinevere swept furiously around the table in the kitchen. She stopped only once to wipe her brow of the perspiration that had shown around her hairline. Gwen was angry. The fury that now remained built inside her, began to work its way out through her vigorous work. Mage had left Guinevere alone to sweep as long as she pleased. Mage knew that physical labor helped Gwen calm down when she was angry. It was a trait that Guinevere had developed over her time in the castle as a maid.

Gwen, feeling tired and beaten down, stopped her sweeping for a moment. She wiped her forehead to remove the sheen of perspiration that now covered her skin. Her brown hair fell down her back in ringlets since she had released the ribbon holding it up. Frustration had driven Guinevere to tears, and slowly she sank to the floor next to the table. Gwen leaned her now aching back against the table leg as the tears streamed from her eyes. As quickly as they had begun, the tears stopped coming. Guinevere slowly pulled her emotion in tact, stood to her feet, and began to shuffle around the kitchen. She lifted a pot from the shelf, ladled fresh water into the pot, and set the pot over the fire crackling in the fireplace. Guinevere then began to mix a few herbs together in a bowl. After the water began to boil, Gwen carefully removed the pot away from the heat. She filled a cup with the boiling water, dropped the peppermint herbs into the cup, and stirred it around with a spoon. Without delay, Guinevere rushed down the corridor and down the staircase leading to the prison. When she reached the bottom stair, the guard immediately spurred to life. He lifted his spear, and pulled it across his body to block the entrance to the cells.

"What business 'ave you 'ere?" the guard asked, slightly tipsy. Guinevere looked to the side, and noticed two cups toppled over on the top of a small table. The smell of mead filled the air surrounding the guard.

"I've brought the prison some peppermint tea," Guinevere replied while holding the burning hot cup up slightly. The guard inspected the cup, Guinevere, then Katherine sitting quietly in the cell. Carefully, the guard removed his spear from the entrance to the cells. Guinevere, with a nod of her head, moved past him without hesitation.

Katherine, still sitting idly in the center of her freezing cold cell, saw the shadow of someone move across the wall across from her. Slowly she stood to her feet, knowing something was about to take place. The towel Merlin had given here was still wrapped around her small, cold shoulders. Her hair had dried, as well as her clothes; however, Katherine still shivered with unspeakable cold. Her skin was hot, and a burning sensation was felt throughout her body each time she moved. Katherine knew she had come down with a fever.

Guinevere reached Katherine's cell shortly, seeing as it was the third from the front. Gwen shivered in the cold that surrounded her in the prison. Her mind went back to the few times she had been placed in the awful place. Her circumstances had been false, and Guinevere could only hope that Katherine would find the same luck as herself. Gwen turned toward the cell where Katherine was placed. Katherine, who had stood when she heard footsteps, now was standing with her hands wrapped around the icy bars of the cell.

"Merlin, is that you?" Katherine questioned; her voice coming out weak and sickly. Guinevere suddenly became serious.

"No, it's Gwen." Guinevere turned and saw a pale girl standing behind bars. It was Katherine. The guard soon found his way to the cell, and placed a key in the lock. He twisted the metal key, unlocked the cell, and pulled the swinging bar door open. Guinevere entered, and the guard slammed the door behind her.

"You are ill," Guinevere commented as she placed a warm hand over Katherine's forehead. Katherine merely shook her head as a chill overtook her body once again. "I've brought you something warm. I know how cold it can become down here."

"Thank you, Gwen," Katherine spoke softly; her voice barely audible. She took the warm cup of peppermint tea from Guinevere, and Katherine carefully took a sip of the steaming liquid. The heat from the hot tea warmed Katherine's icy fingers quickly. She sighed as the steaming liquid went smoothly down her aching throat.

"I don't believe your uncles accusations," Guinevere offered bluntly. "I think Arthur is wrong to put you in here without proof first."

"He's only doing what he knows," Katherine replied, taking up for the king. Guinevere hung her head as loud sigh escaped her lips.

"I only hope they find proof enough to release you before you grow even more sickly." Guinevere frowned as the guard returned, keys rattling in his hand.

"Time's up," the guard announced while unlocking the cell door. Guinevere was pulled from the prison cell, leaving Katherine alone with her towel and hot tea. Gwen turned for one last look at her sick friend, and thought she saw tears trickling down Katherine's cheeks. Guinevere's heart shattered into a million tiny shards.


	17. Chapter 17

Katherine shivered uncontrollably as the icy fingers of the prison licked its way up her spine. Her skin had grown hotter in the hours that passed, and her breathing became more shallow. Katherine kept her eyes locked on the wall, waiting for the shadow of Merlin to appear on the stone. Her mouth was dry, needing water, and her lips were cracked from constantly wetting them with her saliva. Katherine sighed, folded her shaking hands in her lap, and watched the flicker of the torch on the wall. She knew Merlin would arrive at any given second. He had promised. A sudden cough rattled Katherine's entire body. Her lungs ached with the effort that each breath needed. Katherine's eyes were just about to close when she caught a glimpse of a shadow. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision, Katherine slowly stood to her feet. Someone was coming.

The sound of the guard's voice, broke the constant ringing in Katherine's ear. The only sound she had been listening to was the clink of rain droplets hitting the stone floor under the window. As she listened to the guard speak with someone, Katherine strained to hear the voice of the visitor. She could only hope it was Merlin, and not the knights coming to drag her to Arthur. Katherine was terrified of her fate which had not been decided yet.

"Are you sure you want to feed the prisoner?" the guard asked while coming around the corner, nearing the cells. Katherine's heat rhythm perked up when a familiar sound floated back to her ears.

"I'm certain," the voice of Merlin said, floating to Katherine's cell. The sound of jingling keys and footsteps quickened Katherine's heart beat. She wrapped her chilled fingers around the icy bars, and raised on her tiptoes. Katherine leaned to the side where she was able to catch a look toward the staircase leading to high ground and warmth. Soon, Merlin and the guard were standing at the door of her cell.

"Here you are," the guard spoke while unlocking the cell door for Merlin. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Merlin turned to the guard, nodded, then turned back to Katherine with a gentle smile. He held the tray covered in delicious food out to her, and watched her eyes carefully.

Katherine sucked in a breath, inhaling the sweet smell of bread and cheese. Her stomach rumbled, and she knew exactly how hungry she had become. As her mouth began to water, Katherine leaned forward, gripped a slice of cheese, and savored a bite of the dairy. Merlin watched her with scrutiny. He noticed the paleness of Katherine's skin, the glossy coating in her eyes, and the flush of her cheeks. Merlin knew that the innocent prisoner was sick.

"Arthur should really let Gaius treat you," Merlin spoke softly while setting the tray on the stone floor. Katherine followed the food, and leaned against the cold wall.

"No," Katherine replied in between bites. "If I'm sick then Arthur will have a good reason to burn me at the stake."

Merlin's eyes grew large with bewilderment at Katherine's comment. "You don't want to die for something you did not do, do you?"

Katherine shook her head slowly. "They won't believe me if I say I'm innocent." Katherine sighed and reached for the cup of water. After a short pause, Katherine looked into Merlin's eyes; her own eyes filled with tears. "I didn't kill that girl, Merlin."

"I believe you," Merlin spoke while placing a gentle hand on Katherine's shoulder. The servant suddenly realized how warm her skin was. The heat from Katherine's fever could be felt through her gown and cape. Merlin began to worry.

"Don't worry about me though," Katherine said with a weak smile. "I will see my parents sooner than I had expected."

"Don't you say that!" Merlin shouted while standing to his feet, and pulling Katherine with him. "We're going to get you out of here, and Arthur will see the truth. You will work in Camelot until you die of old age, and I will be right beside you through it all."

Katherine smiled weakly as tears fell from her eyes. The tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving a trail of dust that had gathered from the muddy walk back to the castle from the lower town. A shiver made its way up Katherine's spine, and she leaned into Merlin's chest for a small ounce of warmth. Merlin, before thinking any better, wrapped his long arms around Katherine's shoulders. She sobbed silently for the remainder of the ten minutes Merlin had with her.

When the guard arrived to let Merlin out, Merlin paused and placed a hand under Katherine's steaming chin. "Keep your head up," Merlin commanded gently. "I will get you out of here for good." Merlin then leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Katherine's for a split second. After he stood upright and exited the cell, Merlin began to recount the feeling of steam coming from Katherine's lips. Katherine was ill, and there was nothing Merlin could do about it.

Arthur sat down slowly on the large throne at the front of the room. The council had gathered to decide the fate of the supposed witch named Katherine. A week had passed since Katherine's arrest, and no further proof had been brought forward. Still, there was nothing Arthur could do. The fate of Katherine was in the hands of Arthur's council, and although Arthur could revoke the decision of the council, it was very unpopular or un-kingly to do so. Arthur's hands were tied. Gwaine had just entered the throne room along with Elyon and a few other knights. Gaius, Merlin, and Guinevere stood to the right of the room, and the knights stood to the left of the room. There was one small aisle by which Katherine would enter and learn her fate. Arthur's council had been positioned at the front of the room, facing Arthur's throne. They would hear the accusation, study the girl, and attempt to get a confession from her. If Katherine denied anything, Arthur knew the council would immediately sentence her to death by some form of torture. The most common form was burning at the stake. Arthur shuddered as he thought about having to watch the small and innocent Katherine burn alive on a wooden stake. His mind was clouded, and he needed to clear it. Arthur made a note to go for a horse ride after the hearing.

After several long minutes of waiting, the guards arrived at the door. "Sire, we are ready with the prisoner."

"Bring her in," Arthur spoke almost as if her were in some bad dream that he could not wake from. He rubbed his temples as the guards opened the doors, and dragged Katherine inside. The doors slammed behind them while the guards pushed Katherine forward on her knees in front of Arthur. Merlin, on the side, grew red with anger. He began to come through the crowd, but Gaius held him back. Arthur looked down at the scrawny girl with the pale face, flushed cheeks, and glossy eyes. A cough shook the king's brain as Katherine doubled over in a fit of equally horrifying coughs. Arthur's eyes became wet with tears.

"What is the accusation, Arthur?" Lord Agravaine questioned impatiently as if he had somewhere to be or something to do. Arthur shook his head, and directed his attention to his council.

"Katherine, a maid in my court, has been accused of murder by means of witchcraft," Arthur relayed with a bitter tone in his voice. The sound of Katherine's crazy uncle returned to Arthur's short term memory, and the thought enraged him.

"Who was the accuser?" questioned another man on the council.

"Her uncle was the accuser," Arthur spoke placidly. His tongue began to feel dry with the nasty taste of disgust. "A body of a young girl was found exactly where her uncle had informed us it would be," Arthur added although he would have rather lied. The council soon gathered around the sickly Katherine. They began to speak quietly as if observing a statue of a great king. Their facial expressions were those of disgust and annoyance as the circled Katherine. Arthur, having enough of the putrid council, alerted them to make a decision. Agravaine and the others gathered in a circle alone, began to discuss things quietly, and soon returned to their standing positions.

Merlin grit his teeth as he watched the council's grins form on their lips. Anger, remorse, and sadness crept into his heart at one time. He knew the fate of Katherine was sealed, whether Arthur wanted to say no or not. Merlin turned to Gaius with a sad expression. "We can't let her die."

"I know," Gaius replied in a whisper. "We won't let her."

Arthur stood to his feet, and lifted Katherine onto her feet. She dropped her gaze, ashamed to even look the king in the eyes. "Have you reached a decision?" Arthur questioned, growing quiet impatient with the council. Agravaine nodded and stepped forward with his head held high. The man cleared his throat, turned to the onlookers, and faked a sad expression.

"The council and I have all agreed," Lord Agravaine began to speak, slowly and steadily. "That while this girl is young, she has been found guilty of witchcraft and murder, and will be burned at the stake in two days time." The room fell utterly silent. Not a creature was stirring in the confines of the throne room. One could have heard a needle drop to the stone floor.

Arthur stood with his mouth gaping open in disbelief. The council had not even seen the proof found, but still charged her with murder. They had not even asked Katherine for a confession, yet they still charged her with witchcraft. Anger boiled inside of the king's heart, but he maintained his cool in front of his court. Merlin, on the other hand, pushed past Gaius, and stood in the center of the room, facing Arthur.

"You have to stop this, Arthur!" Merlin yelled toward the king. "She's done nothing wrong. The council did not even ask for her confession."

"Do not question the ways of the council, you servant," Agravaine shouted while moving toward Merlin. "The girl is too sickly to confess. In fact, we should move the burning to tomorrow at noon."

"No," Arthur chimed in as the room fell silent once again. "The time remains the same. I need to sleep on the charges, and consider every possibility. Council dismissed." Once the words had left Arthur's mouth, the guards were returning to jerk Katherine from the floor and drag her back to the prison cell. Her eyes locked on Merlin's as she was jerked away, and she pleaded with her eyes. She begged Merlin to set her free.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin paced the floor of the chambers over and over as Gaius flipped through pages of a court guidelines book. After begging and pleading from Merlin, Gaius had agreed to help Merlin find a way to release Katherine from her eminent death. It had taken them the entire night and part of the next day to find the right books. Merlin was slowly becoming frustrated.

"Gaius," Merlin spoke aloud as a thought struck him. "What if I found the proof to disprove the sentence?"

"What ever are you talking about, Merlin?" Gaius questioned while looking up from the book in front of him.

Merlin stopped pacing, and pulled a wooden chair under the table. He slid into the chair while smiling broadly. "I will go to Katherine's uncle's house and find proof that she was framed. Gaius, I know he framed her. I don't know why he did it though."

"Well, I suspect he was jealous." Gaius closed the heavy book, and dust flew into the air. "Katherine went from being his maid to being a maid to the king of Camelot. That would be plenty reason to frame her. She said her mother had magic? Perhaps her uncle thought of that to use as a benefactor in insuring that Katherine was killed for something she did not do."

"She does have magic," Merlin spoke while slowly hanging his head.

"Yes," Gaius replied bubbly. "But Arthur doesn't have to know that bit of information." Merlin, catching on Gaius' way of thinking, turned and reached for his coat. "Where are you going, Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"To find the proof to set her free." Merlin slipped the coat around his shoulders, and he was soon out of the chambers.

Guinevere, with determination, climbed the last stair case before arriving at Arthur's chambers. Gwen was going to change Arthur's mind about the hearing. Well, at least she thought he agreed with the council. Guinevere was not entirely certain of Arthur's feelings about the matter, but that was the entire purpose for going to his chambers to speak with him.

She reached the door to his chambers, and rapped lightly on the wooden surface. "Come in," she heard him say, muffled by the thick door. Guinevere entered slowly, closing the door behind her carefully. Arthur smiled when he saw exactly who his visitor was.

"Gwen, what can I do for you?" Arthur questioned while standing to his feet. Guinevere placed her hands on her hips, and her face became gravely serious. Arthur stopped where he was in dead motion.

"Arthur, you can't let her be burned at the stake," Guinevere spoke; her gentle voice filling the room. Arthur cocked his head to the side, attempting to grasp what it was exactly that Gwen was referring to. When the realization hit him, Arthur slid back down into his chair.

"My hands are tied, Gwen," Arthur spoke sadly. "If I go against the council they will leave me to my own decision making. I can't make every decision Camelot needs alone." Arthur placed his head in the palms of his hands. His elbows rested against the surface of the wooden table before him. Guinevere, sensing his frustration and stress, moved forward, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I believe it's time that the king of Camelot actually became the king of Camelot," Guinevere spoke softly, letting her sweet voice fill Arthur's ears. The king lifted his head, and looked up at the beautiful maid. Arthur was unsure about the entire sentencing.

"How do you know she isn't a witch?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, trying to show Gwen what he saw. "How do you know she didn't murder that young girl?"

"I don't," Guinevere spoke truthfully. "But I trust that she didn't do such a thing, and that she isn't a witch." Gwen smiled while moving to the opposite side of the table. "Arthur, Katherine is a lovely person who would not harm any living thing. I wish you could see that the council has made a terrible mistake."

"I do have the final say in such hearings," Arthur spoke as if repeating the law to himself. Guinevere smiled knowing that Arthur was seeing the truth. Katherine was completely and utterly innocent.

"You have until tomorrow to decide," Gwen spoke gently while slowly walking toward the door. "I know you will make the right decision. Now, I must be going. There are things I must start cleaning on. The work is much harder to do alone." Guinevere dropped her gaze to the stone floor below her. Her heart began to ache with the thought of losing Katherine, whom she had become extremely close to. Gwen sighed, waved a hand in Arthur's direction, and disappeared from the chambers. Arthur was left alone with this jumbled up mess of thoughts. He did not know where to begin to sort them.

Arthur looked across at the large bay window that showed a view of the courtyard. The king walked to the window, peered down to the courtyard below, and watched as the knights began to set up the stake for Katherine's sentence to be carried out. There were less than twenty-four hours until Katherine would be hoisted on that stake, the timber below would be lit, and soon she would go up in flames. Arthur shuddered as he thought about the kind girl who had bowed before him on her first day in the castle. She had been nothing but kind to Arthur since her arrival, and she had helped Guinevere do the difficult job of keeping the castle clean. Suddenly, Arthur knew for certain what he would say to the council. Fear evaded him, and a new sense of courage leaped from somewhere deep within Arthur's soul. A smile formed broadly on his lips as he began to formulate the words to say to the council first thing the next morning.

Merlin traipsed through the streets of the lower town, blending in as one of the ordinary people and not a servant to the king. Merlin walked smoothly past the marketplace, and headed toward the outskirts of the village standing in the shadow of the castle. He only had one thing on his mind; Merlin was determined to seek out the truth of these sudden accusations that had been placed on Katherine's frail shoulders. He knew that time was not entirely on his side, and that at that very moment Merlin was walking toward Katherine's uncle's hut, the knights were setting up the timber and kindling for the fire. Merlin knew he must hurry; however, he had to be sneaky as well. Luckily, Merlin was very skilled in snooping. He had done so many times before in the castle when he suspected someone. This was no different.

Merlin slipped up to the side of the hut, and checked his breathing. He made sure to walk with quiet foot falls as he directed himself just underneath a dark window. Merlin waited for a few short moments to hear the clattering of pots or the crackle of a fire, but there was nothing. The house was silent. Merlin, with a quick heartbeat, peered into the dark window above him. He glanced around at the contents of the house, and found the interior to be ransacked. When he realized the house had not been cleaned since the arrest of Katherine, Merlin suspected her uncle had left and never returned. Fear evaded Merlin's body, and the servant stood quickly, and rushed around to the door leading into the hut. He carefully pushed the door open, and looked around the dark hut. The only source of light was the sun's rays filtering in through the four windows throughout the small, one-room hut.

Merlin entered the hut slowly, shutting the door behind him. While following the path through the contents of the hut, Merlin spotted a candle. There were a few matches just beside it. Merlin struck a math, lit the candle, and finally was able to get a good look around the nasty house. His head shot to and fro, searching for signs of Katherine's uncle, but none were to be found. Merlin then began to dig through items on a shelf; however, nothing of use was turning up.

"Come on, Merlin," the servant spoke to himself aloud. "Where would you hide something if you had framed your niece." Merlin stopped, lifting his head in alertness. He did not hear a sound, but instead knew exactly where to find something. The drawer beside the bed. Merlin dashed over bookcases lying idly on the floor. He rushed around piles of firewood, thrown from one side of the hut to the other side. Finally, Merlin reached the small door that led to an added room. He knew for certain it was Katherine's uncles, for when he opened the door the room was a disaster. Katherine was very clean and organized; on the other hand, her uncle was not.

Merlin moved into the room cautiously. He searched around for signs of the crazy man, but found nothing to prove he was still living in the hut. Merlin decided it had become abandoned. As he moved throughout the room, trying to get to the drawer just beside the bed, he kicked something with his foot. The sound of glass rolling across a wooden floor stunned Merlin. The servant fell to his knees, reached under the bed, and grabbed the glass vial rolling across the floor. "Aha!" Merlin spoke aloud, standing to his full height. Merlin scanned the label on the vial with scrutiny. "Hemlock." Merlin turned the vial over in his hand, and saw the last drop still inside of the glass. At the top of the vial, a cork had been placed in the hole to prevent the liquid from spilling. Etched right on the top of the cork was a name in tiny lettering. "Braylon?" Merlin questioned aloud. With added determination, Merlin opened the drawer beside Katherine's uncle's bed. When the drawer revealed it's contents, Merlin found seven more bottles just like the one in his hand. Full of shock, he stuffed the bottles into his messenger bag, and retreated from the room. Merlin had all of the proof he needed to set Katherine free. Now to just show the proof to Arthur.


	19. Chapter 19

Katherine shivered in the cell where she was being held. Her energy had evaded her days ago, and now all Katherine was able to do without being physically exhausted was lean against the stone wall. She faced the bars that had held her in the cell for an entire week. Gwen had just left from bringing Katherine food and something warm to drink. The taste of the hot tea had been putrid, but Katherine enjoyed the heat from the liquid. She had scarped down her food with a heaviness in her heart. Katherine knew in the back of her mind that the meal would be her last. Merlin had not shown up that night like he had promised, and Katherine began to lose hope.

The sun was just starting to rise in the east. "This is it," Katherine thought to herself. "Today I die." She hung her head with sadness, and slowly began to released the tears she had been choking back. Crying made her weak, and the tears always made her face colder after they escaped from her eyes. Katherine hated to cry in the prison cell, but she knew this time it was worth it.

Katherine placed her icy hands against her eyes, attempting to stop the tears from falling down her face. She wiped away a few, and heard the sound of jingling. Katherine's eyes darted to the cell door while listening more closely. The sound of two voices very familiar in Katherine's mind broke the silence. It was Gwaine and Elyon; the two knights in charge of bringing her place to place. The guard soon arrived at the door, followed by the two knights. They each had a broad smile on their face. This infuriated Katherine as she slowly stood to her feet. Gwaine and Elyon were happy she was about to die in fire. Only a few weeks before they had all been friends.

"Come on, witch," the guard spoke. Gwaine placed a hand on the guards chest, and pulled the heavier guard to look at the knight in the eyes.

"She's not a witch," Gwaine spoke sternly; his smile fading quickly.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue," Elyon added while pushed past the guard, grabbing the key, and unlocking the door. Katherine stood completely to her feet; her knees shaking underneath her. She could not believe what she had just heard Gwaine and Elyon say. Had they just taken up for her?

"Come on, Katherine," Gwaine spoke while releasing the grip on the guard's mail. The handsome knight entered the cell, scooped Katherine into his arms, and proceeded to carry her up the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Katherine questioned, slightly nervous. Elyon followed close behind them, having left the key with the shaken guard.

"Arthur has commanded another hearing," Elyon spoke with a gentle smile.

"Why did you take up for me back there?" Katherine spoke as Gwaine set her on her feet at the top of the staircase. Gwaine looped his arm underneath Katherine's, and Elyon did the same on the opposite side.

"Because we both know you are innocent," Gwaine replied. "We have been begging Arthur to revoke the sentence of the council."

Elyon smiled as the group pushed forward toward the throne room. "Besides, I don't suppose I could live without that wonderful egg breakfast you make on occasion."

Gwaine laughed heartily at Elyon's statement. "Come to think of it, I have been missing that dish as well." Gwaine looked down at Katherine with a serious face. "We will do all we can to insure you don't die on the stake today." Katherine smiled gently at the kindness of the two knights. Her first accusation had been wrong about them. They did not want her to die; instead, they wanted her to live and remain in the castle. A sigh of relief escaped Katherine's dry lips. She knew she was in capable and protective hands.

The noise of the aggravated council drowned out the voices of the knights standing around in the throne room. Arthur heard the clatter from outside of the doors, and decided it was time to end the arguing. The king pushed the wooden doors open with force causing the entire room to fall silent. As Arthur neared the throne, sitting on a platform, Lord Agravaine came toward him with his eyebrows squeezed together in fury.

"Arthur, I don't know what you are planning to do here, but you do know how your father would have sentenced," Agravaine spoke low in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes," Arthur replied while taking his eat on his throne. "But I also know that I am not my father. I've thought the decision over, and I've come to conclusion on my own terms."

Agravaine with anger in his eyes for unknown reasons, pointed a finger in Arthur's face. "You will do well to respect the authority of the council." Agravaine had lowered his voice so no one around but Arthur could hear his words.

Arthur turned to his uncle with serious eyes. "You will do well to respect the authority of your king, uncle." Arthur's words came out smooth and clear, and Agravaine, with the sense of defeat, returned to his position on the floor among the other council members. Now all the court was to do was wait for the arrival of the prisoner.

As the minutes ticked by, Merlin rushed through the corridor leading to the throne room. He had not been able to find Arthur anywhere, and after Mage informed Merlin of the whereabouts of the king, he had begun a mad dash to the room. Merlin knew the court and council was gathering in the throne room for one last sentencing before Katherine was dragged into the courtyard, hoisted onto the pole, and engulfed in flames. Time was running out.

The glass vials in Merlin's messenger bad rattled against one another. Merlin gripped the vial with the etching on the cork to prevent it from being lost or broken. The vials were the ticket to setting Katherine free from the deadly flames she was to face within minutes, if even that long. Merlin hurried as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him. Finally, after several long minutes of running from place to place, Merlin rushed through the open doors of the throne room. Arthur, catching a glimpse of Merlin, motioned the servant forward.

"What's the hurry?" Arthur questioned with slight confusion in his voice. Seeing the vial in Merlin's hand, Arthur reached down for it. Merlin gave up the item, and pointed to the etching breathlessly.

"The vial," Merlin spoke catching his breath. "It's hemlock. The cork has the etching of the name."

"Braylon," Arthur spoke, interrupting Merlin. "Yes, I can read Merlin. Where did you find thing?"

"In Katherine's uncle's hut," Merlin replied while swinging the bag around to open it. "I found seven others in the drawer beside the bed."

"You think these are his?" Arthur questioned while studying the vial with scrutiny.

"Yes," Merlin replied while retrieving another of the vials from the bag. "I believe her uncle killed the girl just to frame Katherine."

Arthur sighed loudly through his nose while taking the other vial from Merlin. "That still doesn't explain the accusation of witchcraft."

"But it does," Merlin replied with a gentle smile. "Katherine said her mother was falsely accused of witchcraft during the reign of your father. She said her mother was killed."

"So you are under the impression that Katherine's uncle framed her by using her mother's false past as an idea?" Arthur questioned while letting the information sink into his brain. The king leaned forward slightly, and handed the two vials back to Merlin.

"That's what I believe, sire," Merlin replied. He handed the vial with the etching back to Arthur, and smiled softly. "You might be needing this in a few moments." Just as Arthur took the vial from his servant, Gwaine and Elyon entered with Katherine in their grasp. Her pale face stood out ghastly against the dark skin of both of her guards. Arthur knew she was extremely ill.

"Do you mind telling me what we are doing here, my lord?" Agravaine asked loudly with the hint of frustration in his voice. Arthur shot his eyes to his uncle, and the king's face went gravely serious. Anger shot through Arthur's body at the sound of his uncle's question.

"We are here because I have called you all here," Arthur replied with equal frustration. A few of the other council members began to turn to one another and talk amongst themselves. Merlin, standing beside Gaius, suddenly became enraged at the council's willingness to burn Katherine alive. Guinevere sensed Merlin's annoyance, and she turned to her friend.

"Arthur will handle this," Gwen spoke softly to Merlin. He nodded gently before turning his attention back to Arthur.

"I have called you all here today to revoke the sentence of Katherine," Arthur announced loud enough for the entire room to hear him. Suddenly, the front line of people were in an uproar. The council were the only complainers in the entire room. The knights, servants, and maids were cheering for the exciting news. Katherine would be free.

Agravaine moved forward, and glared at Arthur. "Your father would not have spared the life of a mere maid," he hissed toward the king. "You are foolish, and you are a disgrace to the legacy your father left in your hands."

Arthur stood to his feet with anger raging through his eyes. The veins in his neck protruded as he grit his teeth in fury. "You are foolish, uncle, if you think I am going to have an innocent girl burned at the stake without proof."

"We found the body in the house!" shouted another of the council members. "That should be proof enough to have her killed."

"The dead body was obviously killed by magic," added another council member. "There were no gashes on the body."

Gaius cleared his throat, and a few knights parted allowing him to come forward before Arthur. Gaius bowed slightly before speaking. "If I may speak, sire." Arthur nodded in agreement. "I examined the body myself. There were no cuts, bruises, or gashes to be seen. However, the dead girl's throat was closed. The effect of a poison resembling the same effects of ingested hemlock. This girl was not killed by magic, but by ingesting a poison."

Arthur turned the vial over in his hand, and showed it to the court watching him. "This was brought to me earlier by one of the common people," Arthur began to explain. "It was found in the house where the body was found. The man who brought me this vial of hemlock also spoke of seven others in a drawer beside the bed. It is etched with the name Braylon on the top of the cork."

"Who is Braylon, sire?" Lord Agravaine questioned with the feeling of losing the battle.

"I've no idea," Arthur replied, suddenly unsure of his proof that he held in the palm of his hand. Gaius once again stepped forward.

"Sire, I know a Braylon," Gaius spoke with wisdom. "He is a physician just inside of Cenred's boarders. Perhaps he concocted the hemlock that killed the poor girl."

Arthur turned to two of his trusted knights. "Go to the board of Cenred's kingdom. Retrieve this Braylon man, but be careful." The knights nodded, bowed, and rushed from the room. Arthur turned to Katherine with assuring eyes. "Tonight Gaius will tend to your health. You will stay in his chambers." Arthur turned to his court. "We will return tomorrow when this Braylon man can prove that he sold the vial to Katherine's uncle. Dismissed."

The members of the council, with angry eyes, filed from the room followed by the knights, servants, and maids. Soon the entire room was empty aside from Arthur, Katherine, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, and Elyon. As the last of the servants exited the room, Guinevere rushed to Katherine, and scooped her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you are going to be all right," Gwen spoke with a broad smile. Gwaine and Elyon released their grip from Katherine's arms, and Elyon exited the room. Gwaine, however, moved to Arthur's side. Arthur watched as Guinevere, Katherine, Merlin, and Gaius hugged each other in joy. Katherine was already beginning to look more energetic than she had before. Arthur sighed with tension.

"You did the right thing," Gwaine spoke while keeping his eyes locked on the reunion scene happening in front of him. Arthur kept his eyes in the same location as Gwaine's.

"I know, but the council is frustrated with my decision to set her free," Arthur replied while folding his arms over his mail clad chest.

Gwaine chuckled gently; his eyes lighting up. "Who cares what they think. You are the king." Arthur joined in with a chuckle of his own. Gwaine was right. Arthur was the king, and therefore he had the final say in all things involving the court and council. Arthur was confident in his decision, but suspicious as to why his uncle was so bent on having Katherine killed.

The thought continued to press in Arthur's mind long after he had returned to his chambers. He knew Katherine was being taken care of, but he could not shake the thought of her being in danger. Arthur was stressed, and there was no way to cure it.

Gaius mixed up a few herbs in a bowl as he put the finishing touches on something to remove the cough from Katherine's lungs. After Guinevere had helped her take a warm bath, Katherine had been dressed in a thick gown, and was given a cape to wrap around her shoulders. Katherine sat patiently by the flickering fire while she waited for Gaius to finish the tonic for her cough. Merlin had given Katherine his coat, and had prepared a hot cup of peppermint tea for her chilly bones. Already Katherine was feeling much better.

After hearing of Arthur's intention to allow her to stay in the chambers with Gaius and Merlin for the night, Katherine's soul had leaped for joy. She could smell the freedom already; however, the feeling of doubt still pressed in the back of her mind. What if the Braylon man denied his selling of the hemlock to her uncle? Katherine could not being to imagine how things would be after that. Instead, she tried to focus on the good of the moment. The bleak future would just have to remain bleak.

Gaius brought the finished tonic to Katherine, and immediately she sucked down the liquid. Within minutes, her coughs had ceased. Thankful for the rest her lungs were now given, Katherine turned to Merlin with a smile on her face.

"Was it you who found the hemlock vial?" Katherine questioned. Her deep blue eyes probed Merlin's facial expression for any hint of an answer.

Merlin turned to her just as a slight grin crossed his face. "Yes, I was the one who brought it to Arthur."

"Did you really find seven more in his drawer?" Katherine asked with added vigor. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Merlin nodded in reply. "That man was always secretive, but he never had hemlock in his drawer before. Perhaps it was planted there."

"Do you suppose someone is blackmailing him to frame you?" Merlin sat straight up in his chair; his mind was intrigued to the new possibility.

"Perhaps," Katherine replied while sipping on her hot tea. "But why would anyone want to kill me? I'm a lowly maid. I'm no one special." Gaius then came forward, placing a book on the shelf just to the left of the fireplace.

"Perhaps you have a great destiny ahead of you," Gaius spoke. Merlin turned to Katherine and smiled broadly. Katherine blushed under the comment. "Perhaps someone knows of your great destiny, but doesn't want it to come to pass."

"That would be plenty motivation to have me killed," Katherine replied as she took another small sip of her peppermint tea. Merlin turned to her and nodded gently. He knew what it felt like to carry a great destiny on his shoulders. It was a gift and a burden all at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

The throne room was filled the same audience as the day before. Katherine stood in the center of the room facing Arthur as she waited for the arrival of Braylon. After the tender care of Guinevere, Gaius, and Merlin, Katherine was standing on her own two feet without the worry of falling over from weakness. Although her muscles were still aching, Katherine decided to tough it out through the remainder of the hearing.

The knights that had been sent to retrieve Braylon pushed the doors to the throne room open. Behind them, came an average sized man with gray hair, much like Gaius'. The man looked to Arthur, nodded, and crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Braylon questioned with a booming voice. The shock of his speech startled everyone in the room. Each person was taken back by the suddenness of his words. "You had me leave my job in my village for a court hearing in Camelot?"

"Have you seen this bottle before?" Arthur questioned while handing the vial to Gwaine, who then showed it to Braylon. The man studied the bottle, and looked up at Arthur with sarcasm in his gaze.

"Of course," Braylon began. "It's mine. I make the hemlock and sell it. The people in my village use it to put down sickly animals or suffering family members. What is it doing in your realm?"

"That's a question we need you to answer," Arthur replied. "It was found in the home of a man who stormed in our council and accused this girl of witchcraft and murder." Arthur pointed to Katherine. "Katherine, what is your uncle's name?"

Katherine turned to Arthur, and cleared her throat. "Cale is his name."

"I've never sold hemlock to anyone in Camelot before," Braylon answered quickly. "I make a point not to do so. It causes conflict that I prefer not to become a part of."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "That is understandable. Do you remember anything specific about selling hemlock to anyone having mentioned Camelot?"

Braylon racked his mind for any information regarding the question. In a few short moments, Braylon's eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers in recognition. "I do remember selling a few vials of hemlock to a pleasant young lady who mentioned Camelot. She told me that she knew of my rules, but her brother, who lives in Camelot, had a herd of cows who had become sickly. She bought three vials of hemlock from me, but I make a point not to sell more than three vials at once."

Arthur nodded as he searched his mind for more questions. The council and audience listened with intent ears. "Do you remember what this young lady looked like? Could you give us a description?"

"She was beautiful. She had black hair, dark eyes. This lady was kind, but seemed a little off. Perhaps she held many secrets." Braylon sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid there's not much else I can remember. I do remember her saying her brother lived in the outskirts of the lower town."

Arthur sighed loudly through his nose. "Thank you for your time, Braylon. I will have two of my finest knights escort you back to your boarders."

"Sire," Braylon bowed out of respect, and followed the two knights out of the throne room.

Arthur turned to his council, and studied their confused faces. They each had no idea what sort of decision they should make. The proof was not adding up. However, Arthur knew exactly what to do. The king turned to Katherine, motioned her to the center of the room, and smiled broadly toward the maid.

"I hereby declare you to be released from prison due to lack of proof," Arthur announced to the entire room. Cheers went up immediately. Even the council members, aside from Agravaine, were happy to see Katherine released. Agravaine remained sullen on the front row.

Katherine, ecstatic with the announcement, bowed respectfully toward Arthur, and she thanked him genuinely. Before she stood completely up from her bow, Guinevere was already by her side. Katherine wrapped her tiny arms around Gwen's neck, and the two of the hugged tightly.

"You are free," Guinevere spoke with joy. The smile on her face was broad, and Katherine's was the same.

"I am free!" Katherine exclaimed in response to Gwen. "I say, we should run and tell Mage the news."

"Yes, we should," Guinevere began as she turned to catch a glimpse at Merlin. Gwen turned back to Katherine and smiled maliciously. "First, you have someone wanting to speak with you." Just as the words left Guinevere's mouth, Merlin strode up to Katherine's side. Gwen slowly moved away, and began to move toward Arthur.

"What is the first thing you want to do now that you are free?" Merlin questioned with a gentle grin.

"I would like to go outside," Katherine replied. "But perhaps tomorrow. After they remove the stake from the courtyard." Merlin smiled, and carefully wrapped Katherine into a gentle hug. As he pulled back, the servant got a good look at the girl before him. Her cheeks were regaining their color, and her coughs were almost completely gone. Merlin knew that Katherine would not be sick for long. Without thinking the better of it, Merlin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Katherine's lips. With fervor, Katherine stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Merlin's more firmly. She closed her eyes as she relished in the kiss.

Guinevere, standing beside Arthur, watched her friend kiss Merlin. A smiled formed on her lips, and Arthur looked down at Gwen. He longed for the day when he could openly kiss Guinevere without the council breathing down his neck. Arthur dreamed of the day when he would ask Guinevere to be his wife. The thought brought a smile to his face. All he had left to do was plan the best way to ask her.

"Arthur," Guinevere spoke, breaking Arthur's thoughts. "You are a wise king. You did the right thing today by defying the council."

"It wouldn't have been right to let Katherine die," Arthur replied while turning his gaze to Gwen. "I couldn't stand back and watch her die for something she did not even do. I've done that before, and it has haunted me every day since."

Guinevere knew Arthur was referring to the day that her father had been falsely killed for sorcerery. Arthur had stood by that day and watched without so much as a word. "We can't change the past, Arthur," Gwen spoke softly. "But we can change our future. I'm proud of you." Guinevere smiled while placing a gentle hand on Arthur's arm. The king smiled in return before glancing around at his court laughing happily around him. Arthur watched the faces of his council members, but Agravaine was missing. Arthur raised an eyebrow while mentally choosing not to search for him. The king was infuriated at the actions of his uncle.

Morgana paced the floor of her hut as she waited for Agravaine to arrive. He had promised to come as soon as the torture of Katherine had begun. Tension built up inside of Morgana's chest, and the pain of waiting had become excruciating. Morgana had been pacing for several hours as she waited for Agravaine's arrival. Suddenly, as Morgana released a heavy sigh from her lips, Agravaine threw the door to Morgana's hut open in fury. Morgana froze as she studied the lord's features.

"It is done then?" Morgana questioned, uncertain about the outcome of the sentence. Agravaine fumed as he shut the wooden door behind him. Morgana folded her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer from the breathless man. "Well?'

"Arthur revoked the sentence," Agravaine spit out in anger. "Katherine was set free only moments ago." Morgana screamed in horror, and her eyes became inflamed with heated fury. She spoke a spell, and cast the wooden chair against the wall.

"This can not be!" Morgana shouted. "Katherine must not live."

"I know, Morgana," Agravaine replied with a suddenly calm tone.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Morgana shot a look to Agravaine. "Katherine's destiny is to bring about my death." The shouting stopped immediately as Morgana caught the wavelength of Agravaine's thoughts. A malicious grin climbed up the corners of her lips, and she began to laugh evilly.

"You are Morgana," Agravaine reminded her. "A witch of the old religion. Your life is in your hands, not the hands of a maid." Agravaine began to laugh along with Morgana. The witch suddenly knew that Agravaine was right. She could easily kill of some maid on her own terms; just as she could do away with Arthur. Morgana sat down in the wooden chair she had thrown across the room. Her mind began to work at a quick pace as a new plan began to form. Agravaine sat in the other chair just beside Morgana. He watched as the witch began to recite spell after spell, casting her magic into the fire before them. The flames began to grow with speed, and suddenly scales began to form in the fire. Morgana reached into the flames, lifted a ball of fire, and moved outside in the open. The spells continued from her lips, and suddenly the shape of a large creature began to form. Morgana smiled as her creation took its shape. Agravaine stood in shock at the creature before him. The fire suddenly became an animal, and this creature shot out flames from his mouth. Morgana grinned evilly at her enchanted pet. She knew the dragon would bring the demise to Camelot.


End file.
